Shadows within a Dream
by Kisu
Summary: After losing the control of the Kyuubi, Naruto returns as a new person to Konoha. Itachi also returns, and Sasuke discovers the mystery behind it all. SasuNaru lil of ItaNaru (chp.22 revised)
1. And How It Begins

**Shadows within a Dream**

**By: Kisu**

A/N: Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this! This is an intro to what will happen throughout the story..and I just screwed up with my AOL broadband..stupid AOL! stab stab

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me..sadly…

**Part 1.1: And How It Begins…**

In the depths of the forest, it was strangely quiet. Not a cry from a bird or a rustle from the wind blowing through the leaves was heard. However, the sound of battle was fast approaching. Two figures raced through the trees in a blur. One had bright hair the color of the sun and the other had hair the color of the night. With no signs of tiring, they paused and darted back to their pursuers in a battle of life and death.

"Sasuke! Get down, you bastard!" The one with golden hair yelled.

"What? I can take him on, idiot!" The other one shot back with equal anger.

"You stupid bastard! I can't cover you if you're that far away!" Naruto yelled as he ducked the enemy's fist. His hands came together to do a quick seal. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Six shadow clones appeared and fanned out to attack the enemies.

"Shit!" Sasuke swore as a shuriken embedded itself in his shoulder. He wrenched it free and leaped in the air to avoid a valley of shurikens. 

"Sasuke! Behind you!" Naruto shouted from afar.

"What?" He spun around and gaped as the enemy ninja's needle attack shot straight toward him. A flash of yellow appeared before him and pushed him back. 

A clone. Thanks, Naruto.

But in the next instance, that clone coughed up blood and didn't disappear like a clone should have done. A shadow clone couldn't be that realistic, could it?

"Naruto?" He stammered. "You weren't over there?"

"Sasuke, you damn bastard." The blonde boy laughed. "I was always next to you." He clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it into the face of the attacker. They quickly eliminated the rest of the enemies. When Sasuke took care of the last man, Naruto winced and clutched his chest.

"You all right?" Sasuke asked as he ran over to him.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"You're really stupid, risking yourself like that." Sasuke snapped.

"Hey old man. What is up with all the complaining after someone saved your ass?" Naruto beamed. "Hate to break it to ya, but I'm not going to die yet. That Hokage title is still waiting for me." Sasuke gave a small grin and slapped Naruto on the back, the other boy grunted in pain and Sasuke frowned. "Let's head back and report to that old hag." With a puff of smoke, Naruto disappeared. Sasuke frowned and followed Naruto's example, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That damn Sasuke." Naruto grinned. "He has become irritating as ever, thinks that he's my father or something."

"Naruto!" Sakura waved as she walked up to him. "Have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Isn't that bastard behind me?" He turned around with enthusiasm and stopped in a grunt of pain.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Sakura asked, concerned. "How was the mission?"

"A piece of cake." Naruto smiled as he placed a hand over his stomach. "Killed a few men, took back what was requested, saved Sasuke's ass—the usual." Sakura smiled, softly.

"It's great having you back." She commented. "These few months have been quiet. We need you around to liven things up a little."

"Sakura-chan, don't worry about me." Naruto replied. "I like it best when you're happy."

"Eh?" Sakura stared as Naruto gave her a genuine smile. "Naruto…?"

"See you later, Sakura-chan!" He walked off, waving over his shoulder.

These past seven years, they had grown up so much. However, the three of them hardly had time to spend with each other, especially since they received numerous missions every day. Some of them took up months, such as the most recent one that Naruto had gone on. Sasuke and she had waited anxiously for him to come back. Days turned into weeks and then into months. When he came back, he was different. A shadow haunted his eyes again and he purposely distanced himself away from people.

Naruto had always put up a brave front, even if he was shaken on the inside. Death and killing never settled well with him. But sometimes, killing was a must. Especially since large sums of money came from clients who wanted assassinations. But Naruto, this boy soon to be a young man, was a unique person. She looked forward for the day when he became Hokage. 

"Hey Godaime, you old hag." Naruto greeted the woman behind the desk. Tsunade continued to go over her papers.

"You're polite as ever, Naruto." She responded without giving him a glance.

"Give me a mission." He said.

"What? I just gave you and Sasuke one, a few hours ago." Tsunade frowned as she looked up. 

"Oh yeah. We got the scroll back from those stupid guys." Naruto grinned. "So give me another mission, I need something to do."

"You just got back from a year's worth of a mission and you continue to ask for more missions. Why don't you relax for awhile and let me pick out a really good one for you." Tsunade suggested.

"I don't need rest, you old hag!" Naruto yelled. He was cut short as a sharp pain lanced through his systems. Clutching his abdomen, he fell onto a knee.

"Naruto!" Tsunade gasped as she got up and rushed toward him. She placed a hand on his back and sent a wave of healing power into his body.

"It hurts. The seal." Naruto gasped falling onto his hands. 

"Don't worry, I'll go get some help!" Tsunade ran over to the doors and swung them open to meet the face of a startled Sasuke. "Sasuke, help me bring Naruto to the hospital!"

"Eh?" Sasuke rushed over to Naruto. "What's wrong?"

"Don't touch me." Naruto gasped as Sasuke reached out to him. "I'm fine." 

"You clearly need some medical attention." Tsunade told him, firmly.

"I'm fine! It's been like this throughout my last mission." Naruto gasped. "Give me a few minutes."

"Naruto!" Tsunade frowned, her eyes wide with fear. "Sasuke, watch him. I'm going to get people to find Jiraya."

"Hai, Godaime-sama." Sasuke replied. He crouched next to Naruto and watch as he shook in pain. It looked like the pain he had gone through when Orochimaru had given him the cursed seal. "Hang in there, Dobe." He said. Outside, he looked calm and passive. Inside, he was torn in fright and panic.

"Sasuke." Naruto gasped. "Run."

"What?" Sasuke asked, staring at his sweat drenched face.

"The Kyuubi might slip from my control." Naruto groaned.

"Kyuubi? What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sasuke frowned.

"You don't know?" Naruto smiled, in amusement. "Funny."

"You're stupid. You must be delirious." Sasuke replied. "But then you're always stupid."

"Shut up. I'll tell you Sasuke." Naruto said. With effort, he pulled up his shirt and Sasuke gaped at the spiral that circled his belly button. "The seal of the Kyuubi."

"The Nine-Tails." Sasuke gaped, his hand reaching out to touch the spiral. It suddenly glowed red and Naruto grunted in pain. "Naruto!"

"I can't keep up with it anymore! Damn fox!" Naruto hissed. "I'll make sure that you don't escape! Even if it costs me my life!"

"NO!" Sasuke shouted and lunged forward to grab Naruto, but the boy had disappeared and he met the floor painfully. He got up quickly and ran out the door, almost colliding with Tsunade.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, as she barely avoided him. 

"Naruto told me about the seal!" Sasuke gasped. "He's going to try to kill himself to get rid of the Kyuubi!"

"I don't think that is even possible!" Tsunade gasped. "You must find him, Sasuke! We have to find him, quickly!"

"Hai!" Sasuke nodded, running down the staircase.

"Kuso Kyuubi!" Naruto whispered, as he held onto a tree. "Think you can escape that easily, huh?" He staggered through the forest and winced in pain. Slowly, Naruto moved his hand from his stomach to his chest. Blood was leaking through his shirt and his hand came off stained red. "Those damn needles were really something. I hope that bastard is happy." He took another step and fell to the ground as the seal burned his skin. With great effort, he pushed himself up into sitting position. He took out a kunai and turned it so the blade would be pointing to his heart.

A force within him kept trying to prevent the movement with his arm. Naruto bit down onto his lip and gave a merciless smile. "Guess I have no choice." He sighed. "So much for that Hokage dream." Putting all his strength into his arm, he drove the kunai down and heard the ripping of flesh. Blood splattered on his face and he closed his eyes in satisfaction.

"Oy, Dobe." 

Naruto's eyes shot open and he glanced up at Sasuke's face. The Chuunin was looking down at him with a smirk and he quickly glanced back down at his chest. Sasuke had intercepted the kunai with his hand. The kunai had pierced through his palm. Naruto's eyes clouded over and he shook in shock.

"Why?" He asked. Sasuke pried his hands off the kunai and jerked it out of his palm. He held it in front of him and allowed the blood to drip onto the floor.

"Remember when we were Genin? You also swore upon your blood." Sasuke said as he crouched down next to him. "Since you're always by my side. I'll stand by yours. No matter what happens, I will protect you from the Kyuubi."

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, meeting his eyes.

"Killing yourself?" Sasuke scoffed as he stood up. "That's not like you, Dobe. I never thought you would give up so easily."

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Sasuke…arigatou." Naruto whispered, his eyes shone brightly in the darkness. "Demo…gomen ne."

"Huh?" Sasuke finished tying a piece of cloth around his hand and turned his attention back to the blonde Chuunin. He stared at the red chakra that began swirling around him.

"It looks like I've lost." Naruto laughed. He stared up at Sasuke, his eyes shining with happiness. "Sasuke, if I don't turn back to myself. I want you to be the one to kill me." His eyes crinkled and a bright smile graced his face. 

"Naruto." Sasuke stared.

"Daijobu." Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, I'll hold out for awhile longer before the Kyuubi completely takes over." He sighed. "There's no moon tonight. But the stars are beautiful, aren't they?" Sasuke smiled warmly and sat down next to him.

"Yeah." He replied. Naruto leaned his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"You're the first person that has acknowledged me so openly, Sasuke." Naruto murmured. "Not just me as Uzumaki Naruto. You've acknowledged me as the Kyuubi."

"Naruto is Naruto. Having the Kyuubi sealed within you, doesn't make you any less of who you are." Sasuke told him.

"Same goes for you. Sasuke is Sasuke." Naruto said, tiredly. Sasuke continued to stare up at the night sky. That night, the two slept under the stars hidden away from all.

***

Sasuke shot awake, his eyes scanning his whereabouts. Slowly, last night came back at him and he stared in regret at his hand. He wasn't going to use it anytime soon. He turned his head and found the space that Naruto had occupied beside him was now empty. "Naruto?" Sasuke called. "Damn. The Godaime wanted to examine him." He got up and walked down a small path. Sure enough, Naruto was sitting next to a stream, his head in his hands. Water dripped down his neck and seeped into the collar of his shirt. Sasuke frowned and took a step forward. "Dobe."

"Don't come any closer." Naruto snapped. "Leave me alone."

"You don't know how much I want to do that." Sasuke responded, icily. "But the Godaime wanted to take a look at you. I don't know why she bothers." Naruto's fingers curled in his hair and his fists tightened. He was trembling all over. "Naruto? Let's go."

It was then he let out a hair-raising scream and fell on his hands. His fingers dug into the ground, cracking his fingernails. "Naruto!" Sasuke ran forward but Naruto knocked him back. Wisps of red chakra began swirling around him. 

"Sasuke, please. Run." Naruto whispered. "If you don't. I might kill you." 

"Dobe, I told you last night that I'll protect you." Sasuke growled.

"I don't want to kill you, Sasuke." Naruto shouted. "Too much blood has stained these hands! No more! No more!" He slammed his fist into the ground. "Sasuke! Leave now!"

"No!" Sasuke yelled, determination etched in his face.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed. 

"No." Sasuke replied, quietly. Naruto groaned and the chakra became stronger. It lashed out at anything it could reach and Sasuke stood still, anxiety came over him when he felt its evil aura.

"Kill me before I reach the village." Naruto choked. He screamed again, grabbing onto his head. 

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran forward and was instantly knocked back. Naruto stood up slowly and raised his head. His eyes were no longer blue, but were replaced by red slitted ones. 

"It was quite a struggle." A deeper voice came from Naruto's mouth and Sasuke stood, trembling in fear. "The seal has not completely broken." Sasuke clenched his jaw and drew out his kunai. "Konoha is still standing? We'll have to change that." Sasuke stepped forward and raised his head in a leveled glare.

"You have to go through me first." He said, coolly.

"Oh? Who are you?" The Kyubi possessed Naruto asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Avenger." Sasuke smirked. "I'll bring back Naruto, whatever it takes!"

TBC ^_^


	2. Come Back to Me

**Shadows within a Dream**

**By: Kisu**

A/N: I'm suddenly finding out that its hard to right Naruto fics..gotta do some research on seals and attacks!

Disclaimer: T_____T Naruto does not belong to me.

**Part 1.2: Return to Me**

"Its silent today." Tsunade whispered to herself. She crossed over to the window quickly. There was no wind today and the air was thick. So thick, you could cut it with a knife. "There's something wrong. But what?"

"The Great Jiraiya is here!" Someone announced as the door to her office slammed opened. 

"Jiraiya." Tsunade smiled, sweetly. Her vein bulged on her forehead.

"Now, now Tsunade. You don't want any wrinkles at your age, do you?" Jiraiya told her, seriously.

"Baka!" Tsunade slammed her fist down on top of the perverted frog hermit's head. "You sure know how to push buttons!"

"Okay, okay. I know you didn't call me away from important business for something that wasn't important." Jiraiya sighed.

"Important? You pervert! You spy on women's baths!" Tsunade snapped. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "The reason I called for you is about Naruto."

"What is that brat getting in trouble again?" Jiraiya asked. "I could knock some sense into him for you."

"Naruto collapsed in my office yesterday. He said that the seal burned him." Tsunade told him, quietly. "Sasuke told me that he went to kill himself in an attempt to stop the demon from being released. He went after him yesterday afternoon, both of them haven't been back since."

"The seal that the Fourth placed on him might be unraveling?" Jiraiya frowned. He shook his head and crossed his arms. "That won't be good."

"I hope we can protect Naruto and the village at the same time. He has to learn to keep the demon and seal in check. Jiraiya, you're the only one who can do that." Tsunade said. "I want you to train him for at least two years and I want you to take him away from Konoha."

***

Sasuke gasped and dodged Naruto's attack. Naruto was fighting blindly. His attacks were out of pure rage and twice as deadly. One swipe could knock you unconscious if you weren't careful.

"That idiot! He always makes trouble for me." Sasuke growled. Naruto blazed out in front of him and bit down on his arm. His fist caught him in the chin and his leg kicked him in the chest. Sasuke was thrown back into a tree and he slid down the trunk, breathing heavily.

"Naruto!" He yelled, rising to his feet. "I know you're in there! Come back now!" He ran forward, and blocked Naruto's punch. Swiping the legs out from under Naruto, they fell to the ground. Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulders tightly. "Naruto! Come back to your senses!" Naruto growled and a burst of chakra erupted from him. Sasuke was thrown back and Naruto pounced on him, determined to rip him into shreds. He raised his head and bit down savagely onto Sasuke's shoulder. In another motion, Naruto jerked his arm at an impossible angle and Sasuke screamed when there was a sickening crack. At this rate, his arm would be torn off. 

Naruto's words still thundered in his head.

_I want you to kill me._

That idiot.

_Kill me before I reach the village._

Stupid idiot.

_Sasuke. Run._

Angry tears welled up in Sasuke's eyes and with a lurch of strength; he raised his head and slammed it against Naruto's. His tears splashed onto Naruto's cheeks that were covered in blood. His blood.

"You stupid idiot!" He screamed. "I won't ever run! How can I protect you if I run away?!" Hot tears now streamed down his face faster than ever. "How can you sacrifice your life like that? Are you that willing to give up? Stop being so full of shit!" Naruto stared down at him, seething in rage. "You aren't the Naruto I know. I still have to beat you up. Come back to me, Naruto! NOW!" 

The grip on his arm loosened and Naruto shook, his hands coming up to his face. They were red, coated in blood. 

Blood.

Sasuke's blood.

"Sasuke." Naruto's whisper roused him and he opened his eyes. "Sasuke. Oh my god, what have I done?" Tears rose in cerulean blue eyes as they stared down at him. Warm tears fell on his face and Sasuke smiled. He raised his hand and touched Naruto's face. 

"Your eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen." He murmured. "I don't want to lose sight of them ever again." His eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious.

"Sasuke!" Naruto sobbed. "Sasuke!"

"We'll take him." An ANBU crouched down next to him and gently lifted him in his arms.

"I couldn't…I couldn't…Sasuke." Naruto shook. Another ANBU dropped down from the trees and glanced at the unconscious boy and back at Naruto. They looked up at the sound of footsteps. A hand reached down and placed itself on top of Naruto's head. Naruto looked up and latched onto the man's leg. "I don't want the Kyuubi anymore! I don't want to be a monster anymore! I might hurt more people! Please!" The ANBU nodded to each other and they dashed away to attend to Sasuke. 

Jiraiya dropped to his knee and wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy and drew him close to him. The pain radiated off of Naruto in waves and he found himself closing his eyes in sympathy. He would train the boy and help him control himself if it was the last thing he would ever do. 

_-There now, Naruto. -_

_ -Don't cry.-_

_-It's not your ninja way.-_

***

Naruto stared up at the ceiling. The white plaster gave him a serene feeling, as if it could chase all his troubles away. Sasuke had fought hard and he had the injuries to prove it. But he wasn't as worst in shape as Sasuke was. Naruto just suffered minor cuts and a fractured rib or two. Sasuke, on the other hand…

-_I almost tore his arm off.-_

A hysterical bubble of laughter welled up in his throat and he let it out. His laughter echoed in the hollow room and changed to a heart-wrenching sob.

-_I'm a monster.-_

"Naruto." There was a knock on the door and Sakura walked in, followed by Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, and Neiji. "How are you feeling?" Naruto didn't answer but stared up at the ceiling, blankly.

"Oy, Naruto." Shikamaru frowned.

"Why did you come?" Naruto asked. His voice was hoarse and tired. All of them were startled.

"We came because we care about you, idiot!" Sakura yelled, angrily.

"I don't deserve it." Naruto replied. His blue eyes were unfocused. "I'm a monster. I don't deserve anything."

"Hey, hey." Chouji frowned. "That's no way to get better."

"Nobody will care if I died." Naruto smiled. His laughed again and this time it got louder. A hysterical laugh that made all of them widened their eyes. Sakura shook and raised her arm, soundly backhanding him across the face. When she took away her hand, it matched the redness that swelled on Naruto's cheek.

"Get a hold of yourself, Naruto." Sakura said. "Where is your spirit? I'll do almost anything to make you smile again."

"I'll smile for you, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, slowly. "If you kill me."

"Naruto-kun! What are you saying?" Lee pushed his way forward, when Sakura was at a loss of words and looked like she was going to burst into tears. "You can't be serious! It was an accident."

"What was their explanation?" Naruto asked. 

"Eh?" Lee blinked.

"What happened to me and Sasuke?" Naruto pushed.

"You and Sasuke were training and Sasuke got caught in some defensive traps." Lee said.

"Lies." Naruto whispered. "All lies."

"What are you mumbling about, Naruto? Did something else happen?" Shikamaru demanded.

"The Kyuubi that attacked the village, years ago." Naruto said. "Is sealed in my body." Every one of them was quiet and Naruto smiled, waiting for their shocked gasps and yells of anger.

"So? What about it?" It was Neiji who spoke first with a smirk on his face. He crossed his arms. Naruto turned his head slightly to meet his eyes. "Don't think your special, because you're not."

"Yeah! Whatever doesn't strike Sasuke down will make him stronger!" Chouji grinned.

"Naruto is Naruto. No matter what happens, we'll stick by you to the end!" Lee crowed.

"Bah. How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed in exasperation.

"So that's why you were always alone." Sakura murmured. "You were always alone."

"It's okay. I got used to it." Naruto shrugged, emotionlessly. "Hey…how's Sasuke?"

"Do you want to see him?" Sakura asked, gently.

"…no." Naruto replied. "I don't want to hurt anyone any more." He closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Onegai. I'm tired. Please leave." They stared at him for a while longer before quietly walking out the door. Sakura was the last one to leave; she gazed at the blonde's still body before sighing and closing the door.

***

A few days later, Sakura came to visit again. Sasuke was still recuperating and haven't woken up yet and Naruto was still in depression. She was on the verge of tears. She always felt so weak and she never knew how to protect her two teammates. She never knew how she could help them and it made her completely helpless.

"Why is that kid still here?" A nurse was whispering harshly to her co-worker. "Shouldn't they kick him out by now?"

"He's might be suicidal. It's against the Hokage's order to keep him under supervision." Her co-worker replied, softly.

"If he needs help, I'm willing to help him kill himself." The first nurse responded. "They should lock him away for good. After all, he is a monster." Sakura finished signing her name in and slammed the pen down on to the desk. Ink exploded from the tip of the pen and the nurses were startled as she walked away.

Inside, she was seething. How dare they talk about Naruto in that way! He was one of the nicest, if not idiotic, people that she had ever met! He was loyal and even though he was a thickheaded jerk, and he could be considerate. 

She stopped outside the door and knocked once. "Naruto?" Her hand reached out to slowly turn the knob and she quietly entered the room. He wasn't in his room. "Naruto?" She called out again. Where was he? He wasn't in bed. Her eyes scanned the room and stopped to stare at a huddled figure in the corner. 

Naruto was shaking, his arms wrapped around his knees and his forehead resting on his knees. "Naruto, are you all right?" Sakura asked as she walked over to him. She slowly reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Sasuke tried to help me and I hurt him. I don't deserve to live." Naruto whispered, his voice was horrible as ever. It was hoarse and dry as if he had been continuously crying. "Sasuke acknowledged me but I hurt him."

"Naruto." Sakura said, gently as she knelt next to him. "It was because Sasuke-kun cared that he helped you. He brought you back to us because it won't be the same without you." 

Naruto shook his head in denial and Sakura frowned, putting some edge in her tone. "Naruto! Look at me!" She didn't let her shock show when Naruto raised his tear-streaked face and met her eyes. "Naruto, you are not that monster. You will never be that monster." 

Sakura squeezed his shoulder with comfort. "Its because that you are Uzumaki Naruto that you won't let that monster control you ever again. You want to become Hokage, right? Then you have to be strong. You have to control the Kyuubi so no one would ever be hurt again. It's because Sasuke-kun recognized your dream, he's determined to protect it. Do you understand, Naruto?"

She sighed and stood up. "Prove me wrong, Naruto. Go visit Sasuke."

Naruto sat unmoving, hours after she left. Finally, when it was late at night and the moon peeked out behind the clouds, he got out of his stiff position. Slowly, he stood up and walked toward the door. 

Sasuke was located in intensive care. With sad eyes he walked toward the bed and examined the many wounds that he had dealt him. The moonlight played over his features, making one side of his face milky-white in contrast to the other half hidden in the shadows. Angelic, was how you described him as he laid on the bed---breathing steadily.

Naruto's hands clenched into fists and he raised them up to his chest. And he knew what he had to do; he would escape from Konoha and get stronger. He'll be stronger to protect those he loved.

"Arigatou, Sasuke." He whispered before leaping out his window and into the stillness of the night.

TBC..^_^


	3. I've Awakened

**Shadows within a Dream**

**By: Kisu**

A/N: I wanted a really pretty name for this fic, finally settling for Moonlight Shadows and then later switching it to "Shadows within a Dream" I think it's perfect!

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me…(but I wished Sasuke did..damn he's a hottie)

**Part 1.3: I've Awakened**

_Sasuke, I can't stay here anymore._

_-Dobe…what are you saying?-_

_Get well soon, you arrogant bastard._

_-Naruto…you baka.-_

_-Naruto…-_

_-Naruto?-_

"NARUTO!" Sasuke's eyes shot open and he breathed heavily. As he tried to sit up, pain lanced through him and he groaned. Sakura's worried face came into his line of vision.

"Sasuke-kun! You woke up!" Sakura smiled. "I'm so glad!"

"Sakura…where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you know that idiot. He's always gone when you need him most." Sakura laughed. Her face fell as Sasuke stared at her.

"Sakura, don't toy with me." He said, sharply.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto is gone." Sakura replied, quietly.

"Gone?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

_…I can't stay here anymore._

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned when she noticed that he had spaced out.

"Why?" Sasuke whispered. "Why? That…that….IDIOT!" He struggled to sit up and Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't stress yourself!" She cried.

"It wasn't his fault that I got hurt, the seal! The seal made him lost control! It wasn't Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, angrily.

"My, my. What's all the commotion about?" Kakashi walked into the room.

"Sensei! You have to go after Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, desperately.

"He left days ago." Kakashi replied, calmly.

"What is wrong with all of you!?" Sasuke demanded, his body shaking with anger. "Don't you care what happens to him? What happened to teamwork?"

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmured.

"You won't get any better if you act like this." They looked up to see a beautiful woman walk into the room.

"Godaime-sama!" Sakura greeted the woman. Tsunade nodded to her and walked over to grab the clipboard at the foot of the bed. She examined the contents with interest before putting the clipboard back.

"You have to go after Naruto!" Sasuke burst out suddenly.

"I'm glad that he has people that care that strongly about him." Tsunade smiled. Sasuke suddenly felt uncomfortable and looked away.  This wasn't him. Why was he worried about Naruto? He shouldn't be acting like this.

"You have every right to be worried." Tsunade smiled. "But don't worry, the situation is all under control." She walked over to him and firmly pushed him back onto the mattress. "After all, he is Konoha's future. He won't disappoint me."

"That's right, Sasuke-kun! Naruto's goal is to become Hokage and surpass everyone! That's his ninja way!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I sent Jiraiya after him. They'll be back in exactly two years from today." Tsunade told him.

"Two years." Sasuke closed his eyes, tiredly.

"Then you two can go at it like cats and dogs again." Kakashi said, pleasantly.

"Perhaps then, he would have matured and harnessed the Nine-tails' power." Tsunade spoke up as she crossed the room to the window. "That boy will become the greatest Hokage that ever lived."

"Hokage. Yes that's right." Sasuke mumbled before closing his eyes.

It was silent as the three of them watched the youngest survivor of the Uchiha clan sleep.

"Naruto is wonderful, isn't he?" Sakura said, quietly. "He has done so much for us and we haven't done anything for him." She glanced down at the floor and studied the black and white tiles. "He's changed Neiji-kun, Sasuke-kun, Hinata, and Gaara. He was there, always lending his support through that loud mouth of his."

"He made me become Hokage." Tsunade smiled, softly. "That boy has undying determination."

"Naruto is one of a kind. It's what makes him special to us." Kakashi said. "That's why he was chosen." Kakashi walked over to the window and focused on the last face carved into the Hokage monument. "Isn't that right, Sensei?" He smiled. A lone breeze wafted through the window and ruffled their hair. A bird took off from the trees and was followed by another. They circled higher and higher into the bright sunlight.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

The voice slithered through his mind and Sasuke froze. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a field of flowers and the wind was cool and refreshing. Overhead, the sun beat down on his bare arms with gentle warmth. "Where am I?" He asked. No one answered him and there was no sound, in exception of the occasional rustle of the wind blowing across the field, sending petals dancing around him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was suddenly in the field. Even at his 16 years of age, he still held the charm and immaturity of a boy. His blue eyes gleamed and the sun made his golden hair, glow. Naruto waved to him and spun in a full circle. "It's a beautiful day!"

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled.

_I'll take away what you love._

Sasuke turned his head sharply.

_I'll take away everything that you care about._

"Who's there?" He yelled, turning to find the speaker. "Come out!"

_I'll take him._

"What?" Sasuke froze and his frightened dark eyes flickered over to the boy in the flowers. "Naruto!" He yelled, lunging forward with his hand outreached. "NARUTO!"

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, giving him a sunny smile. His hand reached out for his and when their fingertips brushed, the sky became dark. Naruto froze, his mouth opened in a shocked gasp. The light disappeared from his blue eyes and a trickle of blood made its way down the corner of his mouth.

"No!" Sasuke gasped. His arms reached out to encircle him, and when they made contact, Naruto shattered. The flowers were wiped away and the sky was a dark red, the color of blood. "Naruto! Where are you? Naruto!"

_Can you protect him, now? _

"DAMN YOU!" Sasuke yelled, shooting up in bed. His hands clenched at his blanket and he breathed heavily. He buried his face in his hand and realized it was the same one had that Naruto had stabbed his kunai in. It was the same one that spilt the blood he had swore on. Naruto's lifeless face continued to linger in the back of his mind and he jerked the blankets aside. He stood up, and tested his ability to carry his own weight. "Had too much time resting." He announced as he walked over to the closet. He opened the door to see his clothes, washed and cleaned. Quickly, he got dressed and took one more look around the room. With a smirk, he opened the window and got ready to jump out of it. "You're right. While Naruto trains, I will train. But I won't give in to you. Naruto cannot be so easily killed."

Sasuke jumped out the window, and flung out his arms as he soared toward the ground. Before he reached there, he made a neat somersault in the air and landed lightly on a branch of a tree.

730 days more to go.

He'll go find Kakashi and see if he was willing to train with him.

Besides, why should Naruto have all the fun?

TBC… End of Part 1 It gets better! Really I swear!


	4. I'm Back

Shadows within a Dream

By: Kisu

A/N: If no one could make it out, the story would be divided into 3 parts. Each part continues the story with all of them growing a bit older. In the first part they've already become Chuunin. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura was 16 years old---the other Chuunins are around that age too. =D

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me…T____T

Part 2.1: I'm back

The sun was setting and it sent rays of purple, pink and orange over the land. One person however, stood staring in the direction of the sun, waist deep in the water. His bare shoulders glistened with moisture and shadows played on every tone muscle down his back. His hair, darkening to gold fell to where it brushed against his shoulders and wisped around the calm face as a light warm breeze wafted through the air.

"Naruto, are you done yet?" A man with shockingly white hair stood on a rock that overlooked the lake. "If you stand in the water too long, you'll catch a cold."

"It's so peaceful here, Sensei." The young man replied, quietly. His voice was a smooth baritone that had evolved from a voice that used to be high and annoying.

"Like the Fourth." Jiraiya commented to himself. "I have another chance to raise a Hokage." He smiled to himself and also stared at the point where the sun was sinking. "Come on, Naruto." He called out. "We'll try to get to Konoha before dark."

"Before dark?" Naruto turned around and glance up at the frog hermit. "I don't think so, we'll probably reach there at midnight."

"We'll we aren't anywhere closer if you don't get out of that water." Jiraiya responded. 

"Hai, hai." Naruto smiled as he walked out of the water, a towel wrapped around his waist. Jiraiya smiled. He was so proud of Naruto, but sometimes he wanted the boy to lighten up a little. He haven't seen that Sexy no Jutsu in such a long time.

"How unfair, Naruto!" Jiraiya wailed.

"Sensei?" Naruto was already dressed and was way ahead of him perched on a branch of a tree. He has glanced back when he realized that Jiraiya wasn't following him.

"How dare you leave without me!" Jiraiya yelled as he picked up a boulder and threw it at him.

"Nani?" Naruto frowned, turning his head. He was caught in the face by the boulder and was knocked off the branch.

"Lousy kid." Jiraiya mumbled.

***

It was late at night and the moon had risen to its full peak. The Godaime of Konoha sat at her desk with paperwork sprawled all over. She sighed as she stared her door, her mind filled with thoughts. Slowly, she sat up and smirked as her joints popped from the stiff position she had been for hours. She made her way to the window and pushed it open. A light night breeze wafted into the room and rustled the stray hairs that hung over her face. 

_Don't disappoint me, Naruto._

***

Sasuke leapt nimbly onto a branch of a tree and settled down to wait. Naruto had left, two years before this day. He had anticipated this for a long time, training and getting stronger for Naruto's homecoming. He had realized that if Naruto sought out for his true strength, he should do the same. Sasuke flexed his hand, a ghost of a smile flitting over his lips. Over the past two years, he had become stronger, faster, and even taller and now he was 18. He was eager to see how Naruto had turned out and how strong he had become.

"Oy." 

Sasuke glanced down to see Kakashi peering up at him with that same hidden smile. Iruka lounged next to the trunk of the tree with his eyes closed. 

"Any sign?" Iruka asked, quietly.

"Not yet." Sasuke replied.

"They're here." Kakashi spoke up. They turned to the face the undergrowth of the forest and waited for the two familiar figures to appear. They stood motionless, almost holding their breaths for the appearance of what they remembered of the bright, cheerful boy.

"What are you looking for?"

"Naruto." Iruka replied. 

"Why would he come from that way?"

"Eh? Why wouldn't he?" Iruka turned around and came face to face with Jiraiya. Iruka took a moment to register this and he jumped back, pointing his index finger out in accusation. "When did you get here? Where's Naruto?!"

"Hey, it's not like I lost him or anything." Jiraiya said as he crossed his arms. "Or at least I don't think I lost him. He tends to wander off from time to time." A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "There's a full moon tonight."

"What the hell does mean?" Sasuke demanded as he looked down at the trio.

"Oh, the Uchiha kid!" Jiraiya grinned. Sasuke fought the urge to pummel the perverted frog hermit into the ground. "Naruto will be pleased to see you."

"He—didn't come back with you?" Sasuke asked, hesitantly.

"Damn, don't get your panties in a bunch." Jiraiya said, pleasantly. He failed to see Sasuke's death glare and Jiraiya jerked his thumb to their right. "He's over there staring at that goddamn moon." All three pairs of eyes turned to that direction. 

***

A young man stood in the middle of the village. His face was upturned and the soft glow of the full moon cast its rays over him and gently illuminated his features. His long strands of golden hair danced around his face. There he was. Uzumaki Naruto. He was stronger, older, and quieter.

Iruka was the first to break the silence. "The Fourth." He whispered.

"Iie. The Sixth." Jiraiya corrected him with pride. "Naruto! See who came to greet you!" Jiraiya shouted. Naruto's head turned slowly and he recognized them.

His eyes closed and his lips curved into a content, genuine smile. "I'm back." He said, finally. Sasuke felt his insides twist and he swallowed with effort.

"Naruto has grown so big and strong, I'm so proud of him!" Iruka cried.

"Baka." Kakashi sighed. He looked up with his one good eye and noticed that Sasuke had tensed.

"He's changed." Sasuke said finally.

"We saw a lot of death out there." Jiraiya said, quietly. He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm off to report to the Godaime! Naruto! I'm going to see Tsunade!"

"Tell the old hag I said, hi." Naruto replied, without even raising his voice. His smooth rich baritone was a foreign sound to them. Sasuke shivered unconsciously and Iruka smiled.

"Well Sasuke, we'll see the Godaime too." He announced. "You and Naruto must have lots of things to talk about." He vanished in a poof of smoke and Kakashi gave him an encouraging smile. He also vanished in a poof of smoke.

***

Sasuke blinked and watched Naruto for a few more moments. The boy had not moved a muscle since he answered Jiraiya. "What is so amazing about that thing?" Sasuke asked in annoyance. He disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from Naruto. 

"Isn't it beautiful, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes never wavering from the bright glowing orb. "The world has so many beautiful things. I just hope to protect it so others could cherish its beauty."

"Have you become stronger?" Sasuke asked. Naruto tore his gaze away from the moon and met his eyes. 

"I've found what I wanted to protect." Naruto replied, simply.

"Dobe…" Sasuke breathed.

"I'm glad you've recovered, bastard." Naruto grinned. "Or I had to go to hell to kick your ass."

"Heh. I'd like to see you try." Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked away.

"I'm glad you're all right. I wouldn't forgive myself if something had happened to you." He said, quietly.

"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." Sasuke frowned.

"Was it?" Naruto met his eyes and Sasuke felt himself drowning in its intensity. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked over his shoulder. With a great leap, he knocked Sasuke to the ground as several shurikens flew through the air. 

"He followed me here." Naruto said, wearily.

"Who?" Sasuke asked as he glanced into the dark.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his faces inches from his.

"Ready?" Sasuke repeated, blankly. "For what?

"Uchiha Itachi has returned to Konoha."

***

"Itachi?" Sasuke took the hand that Naruto offered and they turned their gaze toward the shadows where the shurikens had come from. "He's back." His voice was emotionless, but he felt the desire of revenge affecting him. Naruto watched the same spot with calm eyes, flickering back to Sasuke to watch his expression before staring back at the same spot again. "Come out, now!"

"Good to see you are alive and well, Sasuke." The voice, slightly deeper than Sasuke's came from the shadows and a man walked forward with great leisure. The darkness peeled off of him like silk and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The blood-red sharingan glowing in his eyes made Itachi look animalistic. A mocking smile spread across his lips and he stopped in a casual stance. "Well, aren't you going welcome Aniki home?" 

Sasuke growled and narrowed his eyes. This time. Itachi wouldn't get away.

TBC! *_*


	5. Surprise Surprise

**Shadows within a Dream**

**By: Kisu**

A/N: Check out my Gaara/Naruto fic! I absolutely LOVE that couple..but not as much as SasuNaru and Kazuki/Juubei from GetBackers. swoon

Disclaimer: All characters from Naruto does not belong to me!

**2.2: Surprise, Surprise**

"Itachi!" Sasuke spat. The name itself was vile. "You'll here tonight by my hands!"

"Oh? Have you gotten stronger, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, amusement evident in his eyes. "Or are you all bark and no bite?"

"I've gotten stronger, Aniki." Sasuke smiled in irony. "I'll show you."

"Hm. Unfortunately I don't have time to play with you, right now." Itachi replied. "I have some other matters to attend to. So be a good little boy and stay out of my way." He turned to Naruto who was calmly standing next to Sasuke and observing him through cool blue eyes. "I've grown tired of the chase. Kyuubi, come with me now or Konohagure will suffer my wrath."

"Sou desu ka?" Naruto responded, softly. Sasuke quickly shifted in front of Naruto. His kunai held outward and his own sharingan glowing red in his eyes.

"Your fight is with me, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled. "I will avenge the Uchiha clan!"

"Sasuke..." Naruto began.

"You just got back, Naruto! You think I'll let you leave?" Sasuke demanded. "You still have to fight me!"

"Hm." Naruto smiled. "All right then, if you need me. I'll be right here." 

Sasuke smirked and glanced over at the man behind him. "I'll show you what I've been doing since you left, Naruto." He raised his kunai to his chest. "All my training wasn't in vain."

"This will be interesting." Naruto replied. He made himself comfortable on a rock and proceeded to watch the turn of events.

"Sasuke, it's not time for you to fight me yet." Itachi said, quietly. "Don't make me hurt you. You're not strong enough." 

"Don't fuck with me, Itachi." Sasuke scoffed. "I know what you're capable of." Sasuke made the first move and shot forward.

***

"Uchiha Itachi?" Tsunade frowned as she turned away from the windows. 

"That brat was following us everywhere." Jiraiya replied. "What a nuisance. It won't be long for him to reach the village."

"Is he still after Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Itachi wants to harness the power of the Kyuubi. He doesn't want Naruto but what's inside of him." Iruka responded in quiet anger.

"Hai." Jiraiya turned to Tsunade. "After reporting to you. I plan to take Naruto out of Konoha for the safety of the villagers."

"No." Tsunade sat down in her chair and swung her legs to place them on top of the desk. "Konoha should protect him. Naruto is the future of the village."

"The people don't know this." Iruka frowned. "They treat him as if he was the demon, himself. How will they accept him as Hokage?"

"Naruto has power backing him." Tsunade laughed, quietly. "Not to mention the prestigious Hyuuga clan, the last valuable bloodline of the Uchiha clan, many Chuunins, a large amount of Shinobi and lastly the Hokage, myself."

"Hokage-sama!" A sentry appeared and bowed respectfully. "Forgive this intrusion but Uchiha Itachi has been spotted near the west entrance of the village."

"Kakashi, go and check it out. If he becomes a threat, you know what to do." Tsunade ordered. Kakashi bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Tell the Shinobi to stay on alert. Don't advance yet." The sentry nodded and disappeared. "Let's hope there isn't any blood to be spilt today." She sighed, dropping down her legs from the desk. She clasped her face in her hands and Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

***

"Do you think you're strong enough?" Itachi smiled, pleasantly.

"I know I am." Sasuke growled, aiming for his head. Itachi moved out of the way, gracefully. 

"You've changed Sasuke. You opened your heart. Perhaps to a certain someone?" Itachi's eyes slid to the blonde on the rock. Sasuke's eyes widened and Itachi grinned, broadly.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded, angrily.

_I'll take away everything._

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naruto!" He yelled as Itachi ran forward, drawing a katana from underneath his cloak. He swung down onto the unsuspecting Naruto and Sasuke could see the blade slide into Naruto's skin. Only to be replaced by a log.

"Hey. Why don't you play fair?" Naruto asked from behind him. Sasuke almost sighed in relief. The blonde was perched on top of a branch staring down at them. His face was expressionless and his voice gave nothing away. 

Itachi jerked his katana out of the log and turned, slipping it back in its sheath. "You really had me fooled, fox." He said. His eyes met his and he smiled, viciously. Naruto clutched his head and fell off of the branch. 

"Naruto! Don't look!" Sasuke yelled. "Itachi! You bastard!" He dove forward, unbinding his left arm as he did so. He quickly did a seal and his arm glowed with chakra. The sound of a thousand birds filled the air. "Die!" He yelled, attacking head on.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered as Kakashi appeared next to him. Sasuke met Itachi and there was a ground-shaking explosion.

***

"What happened?" Tsunade jolted from her seat as she swung her head at the loud explosion in the distance. "Jiraiya. Lure him away from the village."

"Already done." He saluted her before leaping out her window. Tsunade frowned as the clouds of smoke appeared in the lightening sky. 

"We have to protect the villagers, no matter what." She murmured.

***

Naruto struggled to his feet and coughed as the smoke slowly cleared. "Sasuke! Where are you?" A figure with dark hair appeared and Naruto ran forward. "Sasuke?" Itachi could only smile softly at him.

"Lost him." Itachi said. "Now, we don't have anyone to interrupt us when we play." Naruto smiled and crossed his arms.

"You want me? Come and get me?" He said, blurring out of sight. Itach narrowed his eyes. The chase was on.

***

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran toward the explosion. She had woken up when her room had rocked wildly. Quickly getting dressed, she avoided her parents and ran out the door. The smoke had almost completely cleared and Sakura found Sasuke leaning against a tree. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura." His grip was strong on her arm. He unsteadily got to her feet and smirked. "I used too much chakra in one moment." He looked around, suspiciously. "Where's Itachi?"

"Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"We have to get to Naruto before he gets to him." Sasuke ordered as he ran forward.

"What? Naruto?" Sakura blinked as Kakashi appeared in front of Sasuke.

"Let's find him together, using teamwork." The Jounin declared. Sasuke smiled slightly. 

"Yeah. Let's go Sakura." He waved as he and Kakashi darted off.

"Hai!" Sakura exclaimed as she quickly followed the two.

***

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Itachi crooned. He stood in the clearing, amused at the shadows that danced around him. The sun was rising soon. The sky had turned a pretty shade of pastels. "You can't win, boy. Let's get this over with." He smiled, wickedly. "If you give up now, I'll make your death quick and easy."

"Why do I have to give in to you?" Naruto asked. Itachi turned around to see him standing behind him. "Ah, the sky is a pretty color." Itachi was slightly annoyed by the boy's lack of attention. He had his blue eyes focused on the point where the sun should rise. "Would I simply fall into your hands?"

"You already did." Itachi said. Naruto glanced down to see a kunai embedded in his chest. Itachi had thrown it with great speed and accuracy. He reached down and gripped the handle.

"My heart is here." He commented as he touched the spot a little left of the kunai. 

Poof!

"A clone?" Itachi shifted his stance. "When did he do that?"

"If you give me one good reason why I'll hand myself over to you, please tell me now." Naruto said. "I might consider it." Itachi turned and suddenly found himself surrounded by many clones.

"One?" Itachi smiled. "Don't you want to seek revenge for those who had looked down upon you? Shunned you?" He asked. "You should be a hero. You should be known as a vessel who guards the Nine-tails and protects Konoha."

"Don't think I already know that, Uchiha." The Naruto he was facing, commented without any interest. "Your manipulation skills are getting rusty."

"Manipulate?" Itachi chuckled, humorlessly. "I'm merely speaking the truth. With the Nine-tails' power—absolute power could make all the countries unite. Right now, corruption has tainted the name of the Shinobi. It's my duty to make things right." Itachi closed his eyes. "With your sacrifice, we'll be a step closer to attaining such a peaceful future. Don't you think I haven't been planning this? Since the day I set eyes on you?"

"Thanks for enlightening me." Naruto replied. "I hope you won't lose your motivation because I don't give in easily." The clones attacked him at once. One of them grabbed a handful of dirt and flung it in his eyes. Cursing, Itachi rubbed his eyes fiercely and angrily attacked, blindly punching and kicking the clones.

"Two slow." A voice drawled in his ear. Naruto gripped his shoulder tightly and blasted his Rasengan into his back. Itachi yelled in pain and fell forward, onto his knees. "I won't finish you. That's for Sasuke's job to do." Naruto said, walking away from him. 

Itachi's eyes glittered and he reached into the folds on his cloak.

A sword slid into Naruto's back and out his chest.

Naruto froze, blood trickled from his lip and he stared at the tip of the blade protruding from his chest. Itachi stood behind him, blood splattered over his face and a satisfied smile on his face. With a quick motion, he shoved the katana deeper into his back.

*** 

Sakura parted the bushes and ran out in the opening, freezing at the sight before her. "Naruto!" She screamed. Kakashi and Sasuke ran out and stopped next to her. Blood continued to drip slowly, forming a puddle at Naruto's feet.

"You'll never win." Itachi said, withdrawing the blade, he smiled coldly before flicking the katana and allowing the blood to fly off. "But I always do." Naruto raised a hand to the gaping wound on his chest and touched the blood. He raised his bloodied hand to his face and stared at the red liquid. He turned around with a cold, calculated smile and ripped what was left of his shirt. The sun had begun to rise and the soft rays shone over Naruto's tone muscles. The blood shone a beautiful crimson in contrast to his golden skin. 

"I'll show you why I won't give up to you." Naruto said, raising his head. Itachi's smile faltered when he saw that those blue eyes had dilated and turned into slits. Red chakra flared up from underneath Naruto's feet and swirled around him and giant waves. Blue chakra was mixed in and formed a vivid purple color. The wound on his chest sizzled and began scarring over to produce a film of new skin.   
"How did he do that?" Sakura gasped as Sasuke stared in astonishment. Kakashi smiled secretly beneath his mask.

"You see, Itachi. I cannot survive without him and he cannot survive without me." Naruto smiled, lightly. He clenched his fist. "So how can I give you the Kyuubi when the Kyuubi is me?"

"You!" Itachi narrowed his eyes angrily. "I'll be back!" He disappeared with a swirl of smoke and Sasuke ran forward in anger. 

"Itachi!" He yelled. His sandaled foot stepped into the puddle of blood and he froze. How could he still stand up with that much blood loss? As if it was an answer to his question, Naruto swayed and fell backwards. Sasuke quickly caught him before he hit the ground.

"Looks like I was reckless again, Sasuke." Naruto smiled before closing his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! Is he all right?" Sakura ran forward and knelt down next to him.

"He'll be fine." Jiraiya commented as he walked out into the open. "Seems like you didn't need me after all." He grinned fondly at Naruto and nodded his head. "That brat just needs a couple days rest. He does this all the time."

"Let's try to not make a habit." Kakashi replied, cheerfully.

Sasuke looked down at the young man in his arms and a smirk crossed his face. "Welcome back, Naruto."

TBC…o_O;


	6. Aniki

**Shadows within a Dream**

**By: Kisu**

A/N: I just discovered I spelled everyone's names wrong and some of my chapters have typos -_-;; But thanks for all who reviewed! I have a strong fascination with Neji now. *_* But Sasuke would always be my number one! =D I wonder…if guys read yaoi fics…hmm.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me T___T

**_2.3: Aniki_**

_"This is what happens when you make me mad." _

_ Naruto stood in the village, wide eyed at the destruction around him. Where a village once stood, busy and lively was now a barren land with rubble and remains that burned with dying flames. Slowly, he raised his hands to his head and screamed. His head tilted upwards and an agonized howl tore from his throat._

_ "No." He whispered. "No."_

_ "Did you enjoy this scenery? It's your fault. You're fault that the village was wiped out." _

_Naruto trembled in anger and pain. He swung around to see Sasuke's older brother watching him. The sharingan was blood red in his eyes. "I won't forgive you!" He screamed, lunging forward._

***

It was the same dream again. It was a memory that his mind refused to let him forget. It was when Uchiha Itachi betrayed him. Naruto wearily opened his eyes and blinked at the bright sunlight that filtered into the room. He turned his head to the side and stared at the young man that was half draped over him. Black silky hair fell across Sasuke's face and pooled onto the white sheets. 

How long was I out? He wondered. Sasuke stirred and opened his eyes; he slowly raised his head up and rubbed the sleep away.

"You're awake." He said, plainly.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, watching him.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke stretched and his muscles rippled as his shirt stretched across his frame. "You were out for half a week."

"Oh." Naruto blinked, casting his gaze onto the ground.

"Did you come across my brother a lot, during your training?" Sasuke asked, suddenly. "You two seemed to be on familiar terms. It seems like it wasn't the first time you two crossed paths."

"Yeah." He replied, shifting his gaze to Sasuke's sandaled feet. "I have a grudge against him too. But I'll leave him for you."

"What did he do?" Sasuke asked.

"He wiped out a village." Naruto told him. "Nothing remained. The children weren't even spared."

"Just like my clan." Sasuke replied, darkly. "Everyone was killed but I was spared."

"Your brother sees himself in you." Naruto commented. "That's why he didn't kill you."

"What?" Sasuke slid his gaze from the window to focus on the figure lying on the bed. "What do you mean?"

"Your brother was the prodigy of the clan. He was raised with expectations and a fate was decided for him. He was to be the next head." Naruto explained. "Your brother never made any friends. Those who got close to him were for selfish needs. They won him over and used him as a tool, every time. So he became cold and aloof. When you were born, you showed potential higher than Itachi. The title of the next head was switched to you." Sasuke's eyes widened, he had never known this. "So Itachi trained hard to try to sway your father's decision, desperately trying to allow you to live a normal childhood. But then, he snapped. He became angry. Angry at the system of the Uchiha clan. Angry that the advanced bloodline toyed with the fate of each individual." 

"Then he killed everyone." Sasuke realized. "He was protecting me? How do you know this?"

"He told me." Naruto said, quietly. "Not that I really wanted to hear it in the first place."

"How come he never told me?" Sasuke demanded.

"He's not the kind of person to sit back and relive old memories." Naruto laughed, shortly. "And tt's not like you two are on speaking terms. Besides, the occasion never rose up."

"It still doesn't change anything!" Sasuke snapped, confused at the mixed emotions circulating through him. "He killed my family. It makes it seem like you're protecting him."

"I just wanted to tell you his side of the story." Naruto's hair fell shadowed his eyes as he met his gaze. "If you won't kill him, I will." Sasuke went silently and stared down at the scar that ran across his palm.

"Thanks for telling me." He said finally. "When I was younger, I looked up to him. He was my older brother and I loved him. Even though he killed our parents and wiped out the Uchiha clan, he's still my older brother and I still love him." He drew in a shaky breath and clenched his hand into a fist. "That's why I must be the one who kills him. I won't let anyone else kill him."

"I understand." Naruto responded. "I won't stand in your way." The room was silent, saved for the billowing curtains at the window. Naruto pushed himself up and the sheets fell to his waist. He realized that he didn't have a shirt on. "Hm. No scar." He mused as he touched the spot where Itachi had run a sword through him.

Sasuke got up and sat down on the bed. He wrapped an arm around his neck and the other reached down to touch the hand on his chest. "Did it hurt?" He asked.

"Did what hurt?" Naruto replied.

"When you fell from heaven." Sasuke smiled as he placed his lips on his neck. Naruto snorted at this. He tilted his head back as Sasuke nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"Yeah of course it did. It's not like I have wings." Naruto said in amusement. Sasuke sank his teeth into his flesh and Naruto yelped and pulled away. He clapped a hand over his neck and stared at Sasuke. "You bit me." He pointed out in accusation.

"You were away too long." Sasuke snickered as his dark eyes danced. He got up slowly and stretched again. "Oh well." He shrugged and made his way to the window. Naruto stared at him blankly and there was a peaceful moment between the two of them. Of course, this was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. 

Naruto looked up, expectantly as Iruka walked into the room. "Oh so you are awake." He grinned. "I heard voices up here and I doubt that Sasuke was talking to himself." The dark haired Chuunin glanced at him from the corner of his eye before turning it back to the outside world. "Are you hungry, Naruto?"

"Of course." Naruto grinned in reply. "I think I want to drop by an old ramen stand." He brow furrowed and he glanced around the room. "Anyways, where am I?"

"My house." Sasuke told him from the window.

"Eh?" Naruto stared at him. "What happened to my place?" 

"Ahaha. Jiraiya-san, had a little accident and burned down your apartment. Of course, the whole building was burned down. The tenants were quite unhappy about this." Iruka smiled. He waved his hands to appease him.

"Sensei!" Naruto growled, his hands curling into his fists. "When I get my hands on you…"

***

Jiraiya sneezed and the women in the hot springs screamed. Buckets and other objects came hurling over the fence toward him. He jumped up and ran away, rubbing his nose.

"Damn. Someone must have been talking about me." He frowned.

***

"What is this?" Sasuke walked into the kitchen, irritated at his unknown guests. "What are you all doing here?" Naruto walked in behind him and gave them a smile, bowing his head.

"Konnichiwa!" He greeted them. Iruka, Kakashi, and Tsunade were sitting around the table drinking tea. Tsunade squealed and jumped up when she spotted Naruto. 

"You're so big and handsome!" She smiled, flinging her arms around him. Naruto laughed nervously as she ruffled her unkempt hair and checked to see if he was still wearing her old necklace. Sakura turned from the stove and sighed in exasperation. She waved her spoon in the air.

"I hope you're hungry Naruto. I made a lot of stew!" She beamed. Everyone stared at her in fear, Sasuke crept out of the kitchen and Naruto looked around.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The last time she cooked for us, we all had the runs." Kakashi whispered. He raised his voice to address Sakura. "I think I'll pass for now! Ah, Godaime-sama. Didn't you have a mission awaiting for me?"

"Yes!" Tsunade got up, quickly. "An important one!"

"I'll walk you out." Iruka smiled anxiously, as the three left the kitchen. Naruto shrugged and sat down at an empty seat. Sakura placed a bowl of rice with a generous helping of beef, carrots, and potatoes on top. 

"Enjoy!" She grinned.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto smiled, grabbing a spoon.

***

The doorbell rang and Sasuke opened it, staring at the newcomers with his usual dark expression. 

"Ano…" Hinata blinked uncertainly at Sasuke. "I heard Naruto-kun was staying here."

"Yeah. He's in his room." Sasuke said as he moved aside. 

"He hasn't woken up yet?" Shikamaru stated in astonishment. "It's been almost a week."

"Yeah, he woke up. But within an hour he was back in bed." Sasuke replied.

"Why?" Hinata blinked.

"Food poisoning." 

***

Hinata wrung her hands in worry as Naruto hurtled past her to the bathroom. This was followed by a lurching sound as the blonde emptied out what little contents remained in his stomach. She quickly followed him and helped him back to bed.

"I'm going to die." He moaned as he lay back down. "I just didn't know it was this soon." Shikamaru looked up from the game of Go that he was playing with Sasuke.

"Now we have a secret war weapon." He commented, dryly. "We'll send Sakura undercover to cook for the enemy. No poison will be detected because there would be none." Sitting opposite of him, Sasuke thoughtfully placed a black piece down.

"I think it's just the stomach flu, Naruto-kun. Food poisoning wouldn't last this long." She poured him a cup of warm water and offered it to him. Naruto blinked blearily at her hand before pulling the covers up over his head.

"I haven't been sick in a long time." He mumbled through his covers. "This blows."

"How unlucky for you, Naruto." Shikamaru grinned. "You just got back and you fell sick. I'm sure Hinata would love to nurse you back to health." 

"Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata blushed, staring at the figure underneath the covers. "Ano ne, Naruto-kun..."

"Don't worry about it, I can take care of him." Sasuke interrupted. The two looked over at him and Sasuke's eyebrow went up. "It's no trouble. I do live here." He glanced at the motionless figure beneath the covers. "Oy Dobe. Did you suffocate yourself?" Getting no response, he got up and tugged the covers from Naruto's grasp. The covers came off easily, revealing Naruto's sleeping face. The three of them crept silently out and Sasuke shut the door. "That's the first time he has fallen asleep like that. He says the room unnerves him. He's used to sleeping outdoors."

"It was good to see him again." Hinata smiled, softly. "He'll be back on his feet in no time." She stared at the door with a warm expression. "We need him here. I hope he doesn't leave again." The two boys stared at her and she shook here head as if to dislodge her thoughts. "What am I saying? Sorry for the trouble." 

"Well, what you said was true." Sasuke replied, uncomfortably. He tone was uncertain and Hinata and Shikamaru watched him with awe. He did have a personality under the ice-cold demeanor! "What?" He glared. Hinata giggled softly.

"You've smiled more since he came back." She said. "I'll be leaving now." Shikamaru nodded.

"Me too. We'll visit again soon." Shikamaru added. Sasuke walked them to the door before slamming it shut after them. "Maybe he didn't want company after all."

"Maybe." Hinata smiled, as they walked down the street.

TBC…^_^ the next one is better!


	7. Broken Reality

**Shadows within a Dream**

**By: Kisu**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! My first yaoi fic isn't bad at all! ^_~

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

_WARNING…YAOI….RAPE.._; ..ah..the rating went up. (finally some action! Syke!)_

**_2.4: Broken Reality_**

For the next two days, Naruto couldn't keep anything down. He had finally given up on eating anything and Sasuke was worried about the weight he was losing. On the third day, he had found Naruto missing from his bed and the window was opened. He looked outside to see him lounging on the branch of an apple tree in his backyard. He was relived to see some color back in Naruto's complexion. Sasuke went to the kitchen and made some weak rice porridge for him and before walking outside. Naruto's eyes opened when he heard footsteps approaching and glanced down.

"I made you something. You need to get something back in your system." Sasuke commented, staring up at him.

"I'm not hungry." Naruto told him. "But I did manage not to throw anything up today. Not like I have anything to throw up."

"Come down here." Sasuke ordered, placing one fist at his hip. "Or do I have to get you down by force?" Naruto, who was obviously not listening, turned his gaze back to him and a puzzled look crossed his face.

"Did you say something, Sasuke?" He asked. Sasuke closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Picking up a rock, he hurled it at Naruto who fell from the tree and landed hard on the ground.

"Oops." Sasuke commented, not feeling apologetic at all.

***

This has got to stop happening. Naruto glared at him as he tapped his bandaged head. Sasuke plunked a bowl of rice porridge in front of him and Naruto picked up his spoon. He squeezed it so hard that the metal bent in two and Sasuke calmly replaced it with another one.

"Itadakimasu." Naruto said, calmly. He took two spoonfuls into his mouth before setting it back down. "Thanks for the meal."

"What?" Sasuke glared tapping the table. "You hardly touched it."

"I'm full." Naruto replied. "Besides, I told you I'm not hungry."

"Idiot." Sasuke frowned. "What if I got you ramen?"

"Unh…no that's okay." He smiled. "Thanks for offering." Sasuke's jaw almost hit the ground, but of course it didn't because of his dignity. Naruto was refusing ramen? "I'm off to train!" He waved as he got up.

"You can't train, like this." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto scratched his head thoughtfully.

"I guess you're right." He smiled, softly. "But everyday I don't train, I feel weaker. I won't stress myself. Thanks Sasuke." He waved before bounding out the door. Sasuke sighed before clearing the table and washing the remaining dishes. 

***

Naruto brushed the dirt from his hands as he surveyed his handiwork. Traps and wires were hidden in the trees and shrubs to help him test his reflexes and agility.

"There you are." Sasuke commented as he walked into the clearing.

"Sasuke! Stop!" Sasuke looked down as his foot stepped onto a wire. This triggered a mass of shurikens that Sasuke leapt to avoid. His foot brushed against another wire when he was rolling and this triggered multiple kunais that flew in from all directions. Sasuke avoided all of them at ease but missed one. He turned to see Naruto standing behind him, holding onto a lone kunai that was in his blind spot. "Not bad. You have to work on this side." He began picking up all the fallen shurikens and kunais and removing them from the trees. Sasuke lent him a hand in the search for the missing ones that had flew farther away.

"Is this normal training for you?" Sasuke asked.

"Jiraiya-sensei usually makes me train on top of water. Once in awhile he tests my ability to fly." Naruto told him as Sasuke handed him the last shuriken and gave him an incredulous look.  "Thanks." He placed them in bag and tied it up. "Well, since we're both here. Let's spar."

"I don't think so." Sasuke replied in a wary voice. "You haven't fully recovered."

"I'll manage, just light sparring?" Naruto asked. With a careless smile he balled his hands into fists. "I'll start." He said as he vanished from sight. Sasuke shrugged and stood anticipating the blonde's move. It came from behind him and Sasuke easily avoided him but was caught up in a close hand-to-hand combat. Sasuke drew up his arm to block a kick that Naruto directed to his head and his eyes narrowed slightly. His arm had temporarily gone numb from the impact. Naruto's eyes had darkened to a deep blue and his face was set in an expressionless mask. His game mask. Sasuke realized. A fight between two shinobi is always a game and they had both played this game many times. This game was the game of life and death. There would always be a winner and a loser. 

As Naruto continued an assault of punches, Sasuke blocked while looking for an opening. He ducked a swing and landed a good punch on Naruto's face. But this gave him a powerful kick to the chest and he slid back. 

"Light huh?" Sasuke muttered. He wouldn't be surprised if Naruto's kick had broken a rib or two. Sensing his chakra, he jumped straight up into the air and approached Naruto who was perched on a branch, looking down on at the ground. He swung his head back when he sensed him at the last minute and raised his arms to block the kick he had aimed for his back. Sasuke's kick sent Naruto off his branch and he fell to the ground below. Sasuke dove after him and realized that Naruto's eyes were closed. 

His eyes widened.

"Naruto!" He yelled, trying to get the blonde to wake up. He pushed off a tree using his chakra to increase his speed. "Naruto! Wake up!" His arms circled the blonde and they hit the ground in a giant cloud of dust.

***

_"Pervert Sennin!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to the door. "What took you so long?" He swung it open and stared open-mouthed at the figure standing in the doorway. Uchiha Itachi. With a gasp, he proceeded to swing the door shut but Itachi intercepted it with a foot. Still expressionless, the older Uchiha pushed the door open and forced Naruto to step back. Itachi advanced on him and Naruto shook with fear. When his back met the wall he mentally cursed, he had backed himself into a corner. _

_ Slowly, Itachi knelt down and reached out running his calloused fingers down the side of Naruto's face. He stroked it thoughtfully and Naruto jerked his head back. "What do you want?" He gasped, hoarsely. _

_ "Forgiveness." Itachi said almost serenely. He met his eyes with his sad dark ones. "I want to apologize, we seemed to have gotten off the wrong foot."_

_ "Like hell we did." Naruto snapped, trying to push him away. Itachi stood back and got up before proceeding to the window. Naruto stared at his odd behavior and frowned. "Are you all right?" He asked, timidly._

_ "Your heart is pure." Itachi smiled, slightly. "That's why I don't want to kill you to release the Kyuubi." He turned and met his gaze. "I came to ask if you would voluntarily control the Kyuubi for me and for the good of the future and the shinobi. I want you to help me fulfill my mission."_

_ "Mission? What mission?" Naruto asked, supiciously._

_ "A better future for all us. A future that honors the way of the ninja." Itachi said, simply. He smiled. A genuine smile that made him look years younger. "Will you help me?"_

_ "I-" He began, his eyes widening._

"Naruto."

_ He glanced around. Was that Sasuke's voice?_

"Naruto, wake up." _Sasuke's voice was much clearer now. _"Naruto." _He watched before his eyes as Itachi's sad expression vanished and the room vanished. The village vanished and everything became a plane of light._

***

His eyelids flickered and they slowly opened. He was on his back and staring up at the sky. The sky was darkening from the setting sun. Sasuke crouched next to him with an annoyed look on his face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You collapsed." Sasuke said, plainly. "I told you that you weren't ready for all of this. You should take it easy until you get better." Naruto sighed and clucked his tongue.

"Hai, hai." He replied, good-naturedly. Reaching up, his fingers brushed against his cheeks feeling the wetness of fresh tears. "Was I crying?"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied, watching him. Naruto closed his eyes and dropped his hand back to his side. 

"I remembered something sad." He replied as he sat up and drew his legs closer. "I lost a friend." Sasuke sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. Naruto leaned back into his embrace. He looked up at his face and blinked. "You're still taller than me."

"Let's keep it that way." Sasuke replied. "Are you hungry?" 

"No." Naruto told him quietly. 

"Well you have to eat something." Sasuke sighed. Naruto didn't respond and he looked down at the blonde, realizing he was asleep. "What happened out there, Naruto?" He asked softly. "I want to know. What took away your happiness?" But the only answer he received was the sound of a breeze blowing through the trees.

***

_"Itachi!" He yelled. Desperation welled up inside of him and his hands balled into tight fists. "You lied to me! You promised you wouldn't hurt anyone!" _

_ "Promises are made to be broken." Itachi responded, his eyes glowing red. Naruto clenched his jaw and a torrent of angry tears fell from his eyes. _

_ "I hate you!" He screamed. "You were just using me!" Itachi rushed up to him in a blink of an eye and silenced him with a kiss. "Itachi!" He gasped in horror when he pulled away._

_ "I want you." He whispered huskily in his ear. "All of you." He slipped a hand underneath his shirt and Naruto shook in fear._

_ "No!" Naruto yelled, his eyes wide with terror. "Itachi! No! Stop!"_

***

Naruto jolted up and stared at his surroundings. He turned to his side and dropped on all fours before throwing up. The acidic aftertaste lingered in his mouth as he sat back, trembling all over. It's just the nerves. He repeats to himself. It's just the nerves.

"Naruto?" Sasuke opened his eyes and pulled himself up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." He said, trying to stop himself from shaking.

"Naruto." Sasuke frowned. "You don't look fine."

"I had a nightmare." Naruto told him, wrapping his arms around himself. "My nerves are a little jacked up." He bit down on his lip. "I need to find Jiraiya-sensei." 

"Naruto." Sasuke reached out with a hand and Naruto avoided his touch. They looked alike. Itachi and Sasuke. They had the same eyes. Those damn expressionless eyes.

"Sasuke, I need you to find Jiraiya-sensei for me." Naruto repeated. His shaking wasn't getting any better. 

"Let's get you back to the house first, your lips are turning blue." Sasuke said, gently. He helped him up and held onto his elbow firmly. Naruto swallowed thickly. There was no way he could go back to the Uchiha estate.

"Sasuke, let's drop by Iruka-sensei's place." Naruto said, keeping his voice calm. Sasuke nodded and released his grip. It did make sense after all. Iruka's place was closer than his house. 

They walked to the apartment through the middle of the night and Sasuke kept a worried eye on Naruto who was trailing behind him. They approached Iruka's apartment and Sasuke knocked on the door. A few moments later, Iruka opened it wearing nothing but pajama bottoms. 

"Sasuke? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Iruka asked with concern. His eyes slid to where Naruto was standing. "Naruto?" Naruto was trembling all over. He walked out and approached him.

"Iruka-sensei, I need Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto whispered as he walked toward him, unsteadily. Iruka gasped as Naruto fell forward and he quickly grabbed him before he touched the ground. 

"Iruka?" Kakashi appeared in the doorway. Sasuke eyed him with interest and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his student. His gaze slid to Iruka who was holding up an unconscious Naruto. Sasuke went over to help him. "Let's bring Naruto inside. Then you can explain everything, Sasuke." 

***

"Well, what happened?" Iruka asked after they finished tucking Naruto into bed. Iruka had put on a shirt and he was sitting in a chair and Sasuke was sitting opposite of him. Kakashi had gone out to ask if Tsunade knew the whereabouts of the frog hermit.

"Naruto just got over the stomach flu. But he hasn't eaten anything in days." Sasuke explained. "Naruto wanted to spar lightly but lightly to him was like beating the crap out of you and leaving you alive." But he collapsed in the middle of the fight and when he woke up he seemed fine. The second time he woke up, he told me he had a nightmare and he was shaking all over. Then he repeatedly asked me to find Jiraiya."

"I'm sure Kakashi will be back soon. He's really good at finding people." Iruka assured him. "Naruto should be waking up soon, it's been at least an hour." Sasuke frowned and stared at the floor. When he had met Naruto's eyes, there had been a flicker of fear but it had quickly disappeared. He thought he was imagining things but when Naruto avoided his touch, he was able to verify it. Why was he afraid of him? 

***

_"Itachi! Stop it!" He yelled, his voice hoarse. He tried to push him away but Itachi's grip was deadly. Still expressionless, Itachi slid his shirt off of his head and proceeded to plant kisses from his neck to his navel. _

_ "You have been a dream of mine ever since you were born." Itachi whispered, as he pulled Naruto's pants down. Naruto was helpless. He was frightened beyond belief. This couldn't be happening. _

_"I trusted you. I thought you were my friend." Naruto snapped, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Itachi paused before resuming his task of stripping the clothes from his lower body. _

_"Gomen." He said, solemnly. Naruto would have believed that he was sincere, except Itachi pressed him down onto his stomach and pain exploded his senses._

***

Naruto gave an ear-piercing scream making Iruka and Sasuke jump. His eyes flashed open and ripped the sheets away from him. Sasuke ran over to him and Naruto lashed out, punching him in the face. Sasuke reeled back and clutched his bleeding nose. Iruka quickly tossed Sasuke a clean rag and crept up to the thrashing Naruto. 

"Get away from me!" He screamed in horror, his blue eyes wide and unseeing. "Get away!" 

Kakashi appeared in a swirl of smoke with Jiraiya. "Nice entrance." Jiraiya commented before realizing the state that they were all in. Kakashi checked to see if Sasuke's nose was broken as Jiraiya rushed up to his charge.

"Naruto!" He bellowed, his voice was like thunder. "Naruto." He gripped Naruto by the shoulders and shook him. "Naruto, you called for me?" He asked, quietly. Naruto blinked and his eyes showed recognition. He started to tremble all over and he latched onto the frog hermit. 

"Sensei! I remembered again." He cried, burying his face into his teacher's shirt. "I remembered! I don't want to remember, Sensei!" Jiraiya calmly placed a hand on the young man's head and turned to their audience. 

"I'm taking Naruto away from the village." He told them, calmly. "I'll tell Tsunade tomorrow." 

"What?" Sasuke blurted out, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Why so sudden? What happened to him out there!?" He asked, angrily.

"I can't tell you. Naruto must be willing to tell you himself." Jiraiya said, sadly. "But the first step to recovery is to lent it all out, right?" Jiraiya patted the shaking boy's shoulders. "Naruto has kept it bottled up inside of him for so long, pushing his memories back into a corner. They must have been unraveling ever since he came back." He shook his head. "Naruto would train when we were out there. Train so he was exhausted and unable to think about anything else. He slept little so he wouldn't dream but when he came back to Konoha, he caught up on his sleep and the memories started unraveling while he was unconscious." His hand continued to stroke in soothing circles on Naruto's back and he closed his eyes in regret.

"I couldn't protect him. I got to him too late. The damage was already done." Jiraiya sighed, softly. Kakashi, Iruka, and Sasuke stared at him in alarm. "Maybe if I had gotten there sooner." He patted Naruto and shook his shoulder lightly. "I'm going to have a word with Tsunade and get some preparations ready. You'll be all right here with Iruka right?" Wordlessly, Naruto let go and Jiraiya poured a cup of tea, adding a packet of white powder into it. "Drink up, it'll calm your nerves." He said, holding it for Naruto. The blonde's eyes blinked sleepily before he completely passed out. Jiraiya put him back into bed and ruffled his hair. "He's a good kid." He smiled. "Maybe he'll tell you when he wakes up if you ask nicely." He smiled, tightly and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

TBC…unexpecting isn't it?


	8. Just A Tale

**Shadows within a Dream**

**By: Kisu**

A/N: RAWR! Did I scare you? I'm not sure if my hamster has mites or eczema…-_- ffnet is screwing up my formatting again..so we'll just have to put up with…the italicized flashbacks…I'll prompt you..-_-

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me!

**_2.5: Just A Tale_**

_-_- flashback--_

_Jiraiya burst into the room, breathing heavily. "Naruto!" He yelled. A lone form huddled in the corner shifted and looked up with frightened eyes. Jiraiya advanced on him slowly, passing a bed with blood stained sheets. "Naruto? Are you all right?"_

_"He did it to me. Over and over." Naruto sobbed. "He wouldn't stop."_

_"Where is he?" Jiraiya demanded, angrily. "I'll kill that bastard."_

_"He's for Sasuke to kill." Naruto's icy voice stopped him in his tracks. The anguish on his face was replaced with a blank mask. "He'll get what is coming to him. Sasuke will get him."_

_"Let's get you cleaned up." Jiraiya said, helping him up. Naruto winced and Jiraiya gently lifted him up into his arms. The boy's head fell against his chest, exhausted. A peaceful expression flitted across his face with a sense of accomplishment._

_"Sasuke'll protect me." Naruto murmured as he drifted off to sleep._

_Jiraiya paused in midstride before resuming his steady pace._

_-_- end flashback--_

***

"Sasuke, huh?" Jiraiya was halfway to Tsunade's quarters before remembering Naruto's last words. Maybe there was a chance that everything would be right again. He'll stick around a little while longer with Naruto and see if they could get anywhere. Besides, the battle between the two siblings was coming up. Itachi would come back for Naruto. He never gave up easily. "But is Sasuke strong enough?" He wondered, softly.

***

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes opened and he looked around with an uncomprehending gaze. "Where am I?" He asked, dully.

"Iruka's apartment." Sasuke said. Naruto turned his head and blinked at him. 

"Sasuke." He said, softly. His gaze softened when he stared at him.

"Tell me what happened. Jiraiya told us that we had to ask you." Sasuke said, quietly. "I want to know."

"Sensei, ne?" Naruto said slowly. "When…when I left, Sensei and I traveled a lot. One day, when I was waiting for sensei to come back. There was a knock on the door, when I opened it, your brother stood there. He wanted me to help him with his mission. A mission to make a better future for the Shinobi and I agreed."

***

_-_-flashback---_

_"I-" Naruto began. "All right."_

_Itachi blinked in surprise and a smile slowly slid across his face. "Good! Then we'll meet secretly. The Sennin you hang out with is still suspicious of me. I'll find you next time." Itachi waved and walked out the door. "You won't regret it."_

_-_- end flashback---_

***

"So we met in secret and he trailed us from village to village. Along the way, he killed an elderly couple after he had promised not to harm any innocent people. He had explained that it was necessary for a peaceful future. Death was essential." Naruto continued as Sasuke listened with his eyes on the ground. "The elderly couple had been very kind to me and the village was kind too. But after a disagreement, Itachi wiped out the whole village in anger."

***

_flashback -_o_

_"How could you?" Naruto demanded. "We had an agreement! You promised!" He yelled in fury. Itachi narrowed his eyes. _

_"It's your fault." He replied. "You made me mad." The dancing flames flickered around them of what remained of the burning village. "You caused this village to go under! If you came with me-"_

_"I can't come with you!" Naruto snarled. "I belong to the Hidden Leaf. I don't want to become a Missing-nin!"_

_"Then titles are all you think about? Hokage, Hokage? That is always what comes out of your mouth. Titles." Itachi replied, his eyes glowing crimson red. "You're selfish." Naruto's eyes widened. "Selfish and greedy. You always think about yourself."_

_End flashback o_-_

***

"Jiraiya-sensei was catching on. So on our trip to a fishing village, Jiraiya went to peep into women's baths while I walked around. Itachi found me and took me back to his place to talk. That was when our relationship was destroyed." Naruto clenched his fists. "Our friendship that we had carefully try to piece together broke apart and crumbled. He betrayed me and destroyed my trust."

***

_o_o flashback---_

_ Itachi turned him over and pressed him on his stomach. He slid into him and Naruto screamed. Itachi slid in and out, his speed increasing before reaching his climax and spilled his seed into him. Naruto clenched the bedsheets, tears falling down his cheeks as he cried silently. Itachi collapsed on top of him and lay there breathing heavily. _

_ "Why?" He asked, softly. "Why Itachi?"_

_ "I don't know." He replied._

_ "What kind of answer is that?" He hissed. Itachi lifted his body up and rained kisses from his shoulder and down his back. _

_ "I want to dominate you." Itachi smiled. He pulled out of him and turned him over. "If you won't help me willingly, then I'll kill you. After I take away your innocence, and your soul. After I possess you entirely so no one can take you away from me."_

_ "You're a monster." Naruto snapped. _

_ "Am I?" Itachi asked, trailing a finger down his chest. "Or are you?"_

_end flashback O_O---_

***

"So there you have it." Naruto laughed, bitterly. "Your brother raped me." Sasuke was shaking in anger as he stared at the ground, his eyes were glowing red and he felt the need for blood. His brother's blood.

"How could he?" He whispered. His hands curling into tight fists. "I will kill him!"

"I know you will." Naruto said, cheerfully as his lips rose into a bright smile. 

"Naruto." Sasuke stared as the sun shone into his hair and lighting his features so it made him glow. "Naruto, you're beautiful."

"Hm?" He blinked.

"Your smile. I haven't seen that smile in a long time." Sasuke murmured. He walked closer to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him closer to his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Hm? For what?" Naruto mumbled into his shirt.

"That you got hurt." He replied, running his fingers through his golden hair. "I'll make Itachi pay."

"I believe in you, Sasuke. That's why you're my shadow." Naruto laughed, softly. 

"Your shadow?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto's blue eyes peer up at him. 

"Yeah, remember that one night under the stars?" Naruto grinned. "You said you'll always protect me and I believed it. That's because I love you, Sasuke."

"Naruto." Sasuke buried his head in his shoulder and whispered. "I love you too." A red tinge spread over both of their cheeks, but neither one was aware of it. "I'll get my revenge and you'll get yours, Naruto. We'll defeat Itachi together."

"Heh. We'll see." Naruto replied.

"What? You don't think I'm strong enough?"

"I never said anything like that."

"Idiot."

"…Bastard."

***

Naruto stayed at Iruka's place for a few days to settle his frazzled nerves from his dreams. Ever since he had talked to Sasuke, the dreams have stopped. But he knew they would come back. They always came back. Itachi haunted him and he didn't like it at all. 

"Hey Naruto! How are you feeling?" Iruka asked as he came into the apartment. He placed a bag onto the table and watched as the young man turned his head from the window.

"Good." He replied, softly. "Hm? Iruka-sensei, what did you buy?"

"Ramen." Iruka grinned. "I thought you would want some."

"Ramen!" Naruto repeated. "I haven't had that in awhile. Hinata always brings me healthy foods." A glazed look appeared over his eyes. "She's sweet and one of my favorite people."

"So after your ramen, you should go outside and get some fresh air." Iruka said as he set the water to boil. "You've been cooped up in here for awhile."

"Maybe I'll go visit Sasuke." Naruto commented. 

"He hasn't dropped by in awhile." Iruka realized.

"Ah, he's training." Naruto responded.

"Training? For what?" Iruka took out a cup of miso ramen and peeled back the top.

"To kill his brother." Naruto smiled.

***

Naruto walked down the street after bidding Iruka good-bye and thanking him for his hospitality. Once again, the cold stares and harsh whispers were the reactions to his presence. The emotionless mask slid up again and a layer of ice wrapped around his heart. This was how it was. This was how he lived his life. But outside of Konoha, people didn't know that he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. They didn't fear or loathed him. They made him feel normal. A bitter chuckle rumbled within his throat and threatened to spill out. He was welcome anywhere but here. His home.

"So you came back, eh demon?" A man, clearly drunk by his bloodshot eyes and the stale alcohol on his breath, stumbled up to him. "We thought that we were finally rid of you." Naruto tried to walk around him but the man blocked his path. "What's wrong, brat? Fox got your tongue?" He laughed and tripped over his feet. Naruto watched him passively and stuffed his hands into his pockets. A bored look came over his features.

"If you have something to complain about, go to the Hokage. I'm sure she knows the rules around here." Naruto said, mildly. The man turned purple. The Third had made it a law that no one mentioned the Kyuubi in his presence and the Godaime had strictly enforced it too. The man narrowed his eyes and grabbed a fistful of Naruto's shirt.

"I'm not scared of you, you hear?" He hissed.

"Yeah and I smell it too." Naruto replied as he turned his head away. The man made a rage-filled choking sound and made a fist. Naruto stared into his eyes as the punch connected. He didn't even flinch when the man pulled away. "Does it make you feel better?"

"Hell yeah." The man smirked.

"Good." Naruto replied as he continued on his way. The man stared after him open-mouthed and an audience of bewildered villagers. Guilt tore at them as they stared after the young man. Have they been wrong all along? Was acting this way solving anything? Maybe…they were at fault. Just maybe.

***

Sasuke walked with Sakura through the village. They had ran into each other from opposite directions and decided to walk together. Or in Sakura's case, simply tagging along.

"…and Ino-pig turned red as a tomato!" Sakura laughed. "Eh? Sasuke are you listening?"

"Mm." He replied.

"What did I say?" Sakura frowned.

"Mm." He said, walking steadily.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun. How's Naruto?" Sakura asked with concern. Sasuke blinked and turned his head.

"He's doing better." He replied. "He's been staying at Iruka's house for awhile."

"Ano ne-" The two turned around to see a little girl staring up at them. Guessing on her appearance, she was probably eleven or twelve years old. She had dark green hair that was cut short and two long strands of hair fell on either side of her face. She wore a creamy white dress and dark green leggings underneath. Judging from her appearance, she seemed to be a prestigious lord's daughter.

"Kawaii." Sakura whispered, her face tinting at her adorable features.

"Ano ne—I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruto-kun." She said. "Do you know where I can find him? I heard his name mentioned."

"Why are you looking for him?" Sakura asked while Sasuke simply stared at her.

"Why wouldn't I look for him?" She replied, tilting her head to the side. Sakura blinked. The girl straightened suddenly when she spotted something and ran full speed ahead to the young man with bright hair walking toward them. "Naruto, Oniichan!" She squealed as she launched himself at him. Naruto paused and caught the girl around the waist when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He swung her around in a full circle before placing her down.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, kneeling to her height. 

"I wanted to see Oniisan's home!" She beamed.

"Does your anybody know you're here?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry!" She grinned. Naruto sighed, taking her answer as a no.

"Naruto?" Sakura and Sasuke had walked up to him and were observing their interaction.

"This is, Tanaka Cho." Naruto introduced. "Cho, this is Sasuke and Sakura."

"Nice to meet you." Cho curtsied. Sakura squealed and Sasuke scoffed quietly.

"How old are you? Eleven?" Sakura asked, circling around her.

"Iie." She replied.

"Twelve?" Sakura tried again.

"Iie." Cho said, sweetly.

"She's sixteen, Sakura." Naruto told her.

"Sixteen? But she's so cute and little!" Sakura gasped with surprise.

"What are you saying?" Cho asked, her brown eyes narrowing.

"Tanaka? As in the Tanaka clan?" Sasuke interjected, suddenly. 

"You caught on, Sasuke." Naruto smiled. "Tanaka Cho, Hime-sama. Daughter of Tanaka Masakazu." He frowned at her. "Wouldn't the Raikage give you an escort?"

"I ran away." Cho said, simply. "He never liked me anyways."

"Cho-chan." Naruto said, warningly.

"I don't know why you didn't let me come with you! It's not like I have anything left to stay in that Village." Cho said, bitterly. 

"It's not simple, Cho. Where I am, there is always danger." Naruto sighed.

"What about your parents, Cho?" Sakura asked.

"They're dead. My whole clan is dead." Cho told her. Naruto's blue eyes turned cold. "We lived outside the Lightning Village in a busy trading area, mainly a fishing village. A man came and wiped the village out. Everyone was killed." Sakura had a sympathetic look on her face.

"How did you escape?" Sakura asked, softly.

"I was saved by Oniisan." Cho told her. She turned and stared up at Naruto. "That's why I've decided that I'm going to marry you, Oniisan!" Naruto choked at the unsuspecting news and Sakura's eyes widened.

A look of fury crossed Sasuke's face and he clenched his fists. 

"NANI?" 

TBC! TooT TooT!


	9. Trust

**Moonlight Shadows**

By: Kisu

A/N: I just found out that on chapter 1, I wrote the title as "moonlight dreamers"…hmm..o well…^_^; Thanks for all the reviews! You like my interesting twists? XD Oh, and the format in all the chapters have been crappy so I'm not going to indent anymore…

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

**_2.6: Trust_**

**__**

"That's why I decided that I'm going to marry you, Oniisan!" Cho exclaimed. Naruto coughed and Sakura's eyes widened.

"NANI?" Sasuke all but roared out in rage. Naruto placed a hand over his face in exhaustion. "What do you mean?"

"Oniisan would make the perfect husband for me!" Cho beamed. "He's way better than all the ones that that Raikage picked out for me."

"The Raikage picked out suitors for you?" Naruto stated with disapproval.

"Hai." Cho whispered. "I don't want to marry someone that I don't love."

"Cho-chan. He's your uncle." Naruto began slowly.

"Hardly related." Cho glared. "He married Obaasan's third cousin. He doesn't have any Tanaka blood in him."

"But he's the only relative you have left." Naruto sighed. He's been doing that lately. He really should go hang out with Shikamaru.

"I don't care. I have Oniisan and that's all that matters." Cho smiled, angelically. Naruto closed his eyes, admitting defeat. After a brief moment, he opened them.

"Ah, Sakura. Can you show Cho around?" Naruto asked. "She should get a new set of clothes. It's a bit warmer here then at Saba."

"Hai hai! Oneechan!" Cho cheered.

"Kawaii!" Sakura squealed, glomping the defenseless girl. They walked away, with Sasuke and Naruto watching their disappearing figures. Sasuke focused on a spot in the distance and clenched his jaw.

"You're not marrying her." He said, calmly.

"Mou…she's an innocent girl. You can't let her uncle exploit her." Naruto protested.

"You can't marry her." Sasuke snapped.

"I'm just kidding." Naruto replied, quietly. Sasuke blinked and set his mouth in a thin line. "Itachi destroyed her village."

"I figured." Sasuke stated. Naruto walked up to him and touched his face. Slowly, he leaned in a kissed him softly. Sasuke blinked in surprise. He closed his eyes as Naruto gripped his chin as if he was a delicate piece of glass and kissed him again, lightly sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. When he pulled away, Sasuke was flushed. "What was that?"

"An apology." He smiled. "For my crude sense of humor."

"I still haven't forgiven you." Sasuke smirked. Naruto raised an eyebrow and kissed him again. 

***

Jiraiya turned the corner and his eyes widened. Quickly, he darted back and hid behind a tree, watching the scene before him. Naruto and Sasuke were sharing a kiss. Jiraiya stroked his chin with his thumb and forefinger. Maybe the next book should have a yaoi love scene in it! Naruto drew away from Sasuke and turned his head to stare straight at him. Jiraiya gulped and ducked skillfully behind the large tree. After a long passing moment, he looked back again and the two were nowhere to be seen.

"Where have you been, Sensei?"

Jiraiya turned around quickly and was faced with an upside down Naruto. The blonde Chuunin hanging from a branch, observed him with cool, collected blue eyes. 

"Nothing, you brat." Jiraiya retorted. A small smile crept into his face. Naruto looked way better than he had seen him last. "What about you?"

"Let's spar, sensei." He smiled, pleasantly. "I need a good workout."

"Eh. You want to resume training?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. His warm eyes turned cold and he narrowed them. "This time, Uchiha Itachi won't step out of Konoha alive."

***

Sasuke watched from his seat in the leafy canopy. Jiraiya and Naruto stood across from each other, both with serious looks on their faces. The Sennin grinned viciously and gave a dramatic sigh. 

"If this holds out any longer, my hair will turn white." He remarked.

"It is white, sensei." Naruto replied with a confused look.

"So it is." Jiraiya smiled. In a blink of an eye, the two were traveling at great speed toward the other. Sasuke had to rely on his Sharingan to make the two out. 

With his normal eyesight, they were just blurs of colors. Naruto punched Jiraiya in the chest but the Sennin blocked it at the last moment. "Very good, Naruto." 

He nodded in approval. Naruto merely gazed at him with emotionless eyes and swept his leg from under. Jiraiya leapt up and darted back a few feet. He launched himself at Naruto and phased out before he reached him. Naruto copied this gesture and disappeared from the place he had occupied. Jiraiya frowned when he reappeared and ducked as Naruto went straight at him with a kick. Jiraiya caught his leg and trapped it underneath his arm. His other hand pressed against his kneecap, threatening to break his leg. "Got you." He smirked. Naruto narrowed his eyes briefly as they stayed locked in that position. Jiraiya was fast enough to break his leg if he moved. But, the possibility that he would break his leg was highly unlikely. "How will you get out of this?" Jiraiya asked, solemnly. 

Sasuke crouched on his branch, peering down at the two figures below. Naruto was trapped. In a real situation, it didn't seem like he would escape without a broken leg. His breath hissed out from his clenched teeth. He couldn't find any weak spots to attack. 

"Well?" Jiraiya asked, pressing down on Naruto's kneecap with more force. "What will you do?"

"Did you think that, this was part of my plan?" Naruto asked, quietly. 

"Eh?" Jiraiya's eyes widened and his gaze shifted quickly. Arms wrapped around his neck and placed him in a chokehold. With that moment of distraction, Naruto's leg was free and he delivered a roundhouse kick into his stomach, knocking him back several feet. The clone that was holding him flipped him over his shoulder and Jiraiya fell with a grunt.

"Rasengan!" The real Naruto yelled as he slammed down on him with a fist surrounded by chakra.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jiraiya swore, his eyes bulging from his sockets. He rolled away just in time and Naruto's attack hit the ground. Large cracks spread outward from the impact and the ground shook wildly. Sasuke jumped nimbly from the tree he was sitting on just as it started to fall. Naruto looked up and jumped away. Sasuke landed beside him and Jiraiya landed a few moments after the tree hit the ground. "Now, how am I going to explain this is Tsunade?" He muttered. "Naruto, you went a little ahead of yourself." He shook his head in disapproval. "I didn't know that you wanted a fight to the death."

"Gomen Sensei." Naruto replied, quietly. His head was bowed and his eyes were on the ground.

"Naruto." Jiraiya's hand clasped his shoulder firmly and Naruto looked up. The Sennin gave him an encouraging smile. "Believe in yourself." Naruto blinked and a relieved smile crossed his face. 

"Hai." He nodded. Jiraiya smiled and slapped him lightly on the back. "Sensei, can I have a word?" Jiraiya hid his concern and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "This will take a second, Sasuke." Naruto smiled, slightly. They walked off into the trees leaving a suspicious Sasuke staring after them.

***

"Naruto, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jiraiya asked with his back turned toward him. When he received no response, he turned around. Naruto stood before him. His shoulders were shaking and a wild look was in his eyes. "Naruto?" He asked, in a gentler tone.

"Sensei. I'm scared." Naruto whispered. All the masks were gone and were replaced with a vulnerable boy who looked like he had the world on his shoulders. "I'm afraid to face Itachi. I'm afraid Sasuke would get hurt." He drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm thinking of leaving Konoha. This will draw Itachi away from the village and won't involve anyone else. But I know that this means a lot to Sasuke. I'm not sure if Sasuke it strong enough." He clenched his eyes shut in despair. "I shouldn't have told him about the incident. He didn't need to know!"

"If you want to draw Itachi away from the village to protect the villagers, I support you all the way. I was thinking of the same thing." Jiraiya said. "But in Sasuke's case, I'm not sure what to say. It's between you and him and it is between him and his brother." He bent down slightly so their eyes could meet. "Everything lies in trust."

"I can't trust anyone." Naruto whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. 

"Then do you trust me?" Jiraiya asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Do you trust Sasuke?"

"I trust you, sensei. But Sasuke—" Naruto shivered. "They have the same eyes. Those Sharingan eyes." Jiraiya studied his charge, helplessly. He had no clue what to say. The only thing he could offer with silent comfort. 

"Well, Sasuke must be getting tired of waiting." Jiraiya said, cheerfully after a few minutes had passed. "Don't want to let him worry."

"Sasuke." Naruto blinked and a small smile crossed his face. "He's like a mother hen sometimes. Even worst then Iruka-sensei." Jiraiya smiled. 

"What? The all mighty Uchiha?" He joked. "Has feelings? I thought that boy was like an ice cube." 

"I guess every ice cube needs to melt sooner or later." Naruto replied as they walked back to their original location.

***

Sasuke was leaning against a tree next to the path that Jiraiya and Naruto had taken. Jiraiya waved farewell and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke watched Naruto as he turned around and faced him. "Gomen Sasuke. Did we take too long?" He asked with a small grin. His hand went behind his head and Sasuke uncrossed his arms and stood up.

"Where is the real Naruto?" He asked, pinning the blonde's gaze with his own. "Don't act like that around me."

"Eh? Sasuke, what are you talking about?" Naruto frowned. Sasuke walked up to him and could feel the anxiety rolling off of him in waves. 

"I heard everything." Sasuke said. He raised his hand slowly and touched his cheek. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Why would I be afraid of you?" Naruto laughed, edging away. "Heh, you're the one that's not acting like yourself."

"Naruto!" He said, sharply. Naruto tensed and stared up at him. "Don't think you can leave me here while you go fight my brother." He opened his hand and stared at his palm and at the scar that had reminded him so many times. "Even if you steal away in the middle of the night, I will find you. I will follow you to the end of the Earth."

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered, shaking from head to toe.

"Trust me, Naruto." Sasuke said, softly. "This is not just your fight. Depend on someone. Don't just depend on yourself."

Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "I don't want you to get hurt, Sasuke!"

"Pain is inevitable." He smiled, sadly. "Being a Shinobi means we have to face reality. Naruto, things aren't the same as they were. You have people to depend on now. I understand that you will have a hard time learning to trust again. But just remember there are people that will stick by you to the end." He gave an arrogant smirk. "You have me." Naruto stared at him and snorted. 

Sasuke blinked and narrowed his eyes. "What was that?" He demanded. "I'm trying to motivate you and what was that response?"

"You're so full of it, Sasuke!" Naruto laughed. He held onto his sides and tried to stifle the tears that rose in his eyes. "What was that speech? What happened to your cold demeanor?" Sasuke stared as Naruto continued on laughing. "Damn and that arrogant smirk of yours." He laughed. He was cut short when Sasuke took his arm and drew him around so his back hit the tree that Sasuke had been leaning on. His eyes widened as Sasuke planted his arms firmly on both sides of his head.

"I'm serious." He said in an even tone. His eyes glittered with emotion and Naruto's gaze softened. Reaching up, Naruto brushed the dark locks that fell into Sasuke's eyes.

"I know." Naruto smiled. Sasuke's eyes widened at the happy, content smile that graced his face. This was a genuine smile that he hadn't seen in awhile. The same one that had brought light and hope into his life. The same one that had thawed the ice he had purposely placed around his heart. Sasuke released the breath he was holding and buried his face into Naruto's neck. A giggle erupted from Naruto's lips and disrupted the moment.

"You have me." Naruto repeated, mimicking the smirk that had crossed Sasuke's face. He fell to the ground laughing and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in irritation. He turned his back on the blonde Chuunin as he sprawled onto his stomach and pounded the ground with his fist. But, from the corner of his eye he watched Naruto and smiled slightly. 

Naruto was coming back. The one he had loved was slowly returning.

WHEEE! TBC!


	10. Fate

**Shadows within a Dream **

**By: Kisu**

A/N: I'm trying to keep the characters with the same personalities but the story as you can tell have a lot of OOCness…..esp. Sasuke since he's so damn cold in the anime! ^_^ I rewatched my favorite episodes (66-67) and some others, noticing how little Sasuke talked. Blah. Oh, and I'm going to the SakuraCon as Sasuke-chan! ; We'll see how far that takes me.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

**_2.7: Fate_**

"Obaasan!" Naruto walked into the office and Tsunade looked up in surprise. She placed one elbow on the desk and rested her cheek on it. Boy, did Naruto didn't know what was coming to him when he became Hokage. It was work, work, and more work. Naruto suddenly paused and that mischievous smile wiped off from his face. He straightened and his face became expressionless. With a fist to his heart, he bowed politely. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and straightened when she saw this display. What was he up to now?

"Yes, Uzumaki-kun. What did you need of me?" She asked, with a serious expression as she played along.

"Godaime-sama, permission to execute Uchiha Itachi away from the village." He said, solemnly. Tsunade stared at him and steepled her fingers together, resting her chin on top of them. Her eyes narrowed as she observed the young man with blonde hair, noting how awkward it was for such a serious expression to be displayed on the face.

"Permission denied." Tsunade said, smoothly as she picked up her pen. "Is that all?"

"Godaime-sama!" He protested. "I think it's for the best! The villagers-" 

"-will be protected by the Shinobi." She finished.

"But!" Naruto frowned.

"Naruto, you are not a Jounin yet. You are hardly ANBU." Tsunade said, sharply. "If I was to let you out there all alone, facing off Itachi. Do you think that I will forgive myself if you get killed? Will I forgive myself if Uchiha Itachi releases the Nine-Tails within you?"

"He can't do that." Naruto replied, icily. "I won't let him." His blue eyes frosted over and a chill seemed to fill the air. "I'm almost Jounin! I just haven't taken that test yet! Sasuke will come with me!"

"Then, that will be two losses to the Hidden Leaf." Tsunade shot back.

"This situation is because of me, Godaime-sama." Naruto fumed. "It was my fault that I encountered him outside of Konohagure. It was my fault that the village of Saba burned down. I owe Cho-chan this. I owe her the death of Uchiha Itachi!"

"I know that he has advanced on you before." Tsunade replied. "So it is hardly your fault that you encountered Itachi. Maybe it was Jiraiya's fault for not keeping his eye on you. The damn pervert." She looked away as thoughts of how to kill him crossed her mind. When she looked back at Naruto, she realized he had not moved an inch. His head was bowed and he was looking at the ground.

"I know this is my fault." He replied, stiffly. "No one can convince me otherwise." Tsunade took a deep breath. One part of her wanted to give in to her anger and knock some sense into the boy. The other half willed her to calm down and approach this matter calmly. Screw that, she was stressed and she didn't need more stress. Getting up quickly, she knocked her chair down and stalked over to the young man. She came down hard on Naruto's head with a fist and Naruto reached up and rubbed the sore spot with a wounded look.

"Obaasan! What was that for?" He asked. 

"I have to explain some things to you and I know how hard it is to get through to you." She snapped. "Especially through that dense skull of yours!"

"Geez, old hag." Naruto muttered, all formalities dropped.

"When the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi within you, he wanted others to recognize you as a hero. He expected you to become one of the strongest ninjas ever and to achieve the Hokage title." Tsunade told him. "He made sure to tell the Shinobi to protect you, because he knew that one day---you would be essential to Konoha." She scowled, darkly. "But unfortunately, the villagers thought differently. They thrive in Hidden Leaf's protection, unheeded to all the dangers that other countries bestow upon us." She walked back over to her desk and retrieved her chair to its previous place. "Do you notice how different the Shinobi treat you from the villagers?"

"Er." Naruto blinked. "Well except for you, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei, Ebisu..that idiotic pervert, Genma…" He paused and a sheepish look came over him. "Oh."

"That is how you immediately know who is faithful to Hidden Leaf and who isn't." Tsunade told him, sharply. "Those who remember the words of the Yondaime, follow it. Those who don't are betrayers."

"That doesn't explain why I grew up all alone." Naruto muttered. His blue gaze wavered and he glared out the window. 

"Ah yes. The Shinobi didn't know how to treat this situation." Tsunade replied. "Especially the Sandaime." She crossed her arms. "None of the Shinobi could really take care of you, it was always a battlefield for them. And of course, none of the villagers are willing to step up. But the Sandaime made sure to look after you. Even though he had a country to run and matters to tend to." He crossed his arms and his lips pressed into a thin line. "If we had babied you, would you have turned out to be the man you are today?" She asked, quietly. "Being Hokage is a very lonesome and independent job. Do you think you would have been able to handled it?"

"Are you saying that my destiny had been planned out?" Naruto asked, cautiously.

"Not entirely, the ambition is there. You just have to grasp it and work hard. No one is handing over the title to you." Tsunade smirked. "Especially not me. You have to earn it."

"I understand." Naruto nodded, finally. Tsunade let a small smile flit over her lips. "So that means taking my responsibility into my hands." He gave an affirmative nod. "So that means you're going to let me get Itachi on my own."

"NO!" Tsunade roared.

***

"Screw all this." Naruto whispered to himself. "I'm leaving and no one is stopping me. There's no way that Itachi can be brought to this village…after his abilities." The thought of those red eyes brought a chill down his back and his blue eyes narrowed. "I'll just have to bend that old hag's orders."

" Do you always talk to yourself?"

"Not all the time." Naruto replied, seriously. He turned around and saw Kakashi lounging next to a tree with the newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise in his hand. "Hey…Sensei was writing that when we were---" He cut himself off sharply and crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm…I wonder." Kakashi replied. "Perhaps you could tell me."

"I have things to do. Forgive me, because I can't play with you right now." Naruto said in a tone as if he was trying to get a bothersome kid away.

"How about I treat you to ramen?" Kakashi asked. Naruto paused in midstep and clenched his hands. Evil man knew his weakness! 

"Ah, not now." Naruto replied, continuing to walk away.

"I'll pay for it this time." Kakashi bribed with a bright grin beneath his mask. He watched as his former student stopped and turned around.

"…Okay." 

***

Naruto stared silently into his noodles, furiously thinking of the plans he had to take to escape Konoha. Especially without letting Sasuke know. He tapped his chopsticks against his cheek and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. Kakashi had done a speed eat while Naruto had looked over his shoulder and after they had a friendly argument about jounins and their masked faces, Kakashi had whipped out his book and Naruto had fallen into silence.

"Your ramen is getting cold." Kakashi said, his one visible eye glancing at the blonde young man next to him.

"Hm." Naruto responded with a little distraction.

"They don't taste so good when they're cold." Kakashi implied.

"Hm." Came the response. Then slowly, Naruto took his chopsticks and picked up a mouthful of noodles. _I'll go over to Shikamaru's for a whole day and leave in the middle of the night, pick up my things on the way and take the long way out of Konoha. Sasuke will never know what hit him!_

"Hey." The voice of the person on his mind came from his right and he choked. He thumped his chest with a fist as the noodles slid down the right tube and he turned around with a glare.

"Where did you come from?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke turned to his side and pointed to the left of the stand. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you two and dropped by." Sasuke replied. He sat down next to Naruto and ordered a seafood ramen. He glanced at Kakashi and gave him a nod. Kakashi waved at him before resuming his reading. "Is that a new edition?" He asked.

"Yup." Kakashi grinned.

"Oh, I have to return that other one that I borrowed from you." Sasuke replied in a way that it seemed like he was talking about the weather.

"You're seriously reading those stupid books?" Naruto asked after choking on his noodles for the second time.

"They can be educational." Sasuke shrugged, offhandedly.

"What have you done to him?" Naruto asked Kakashi. Kakashi smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Don't read them anymore."

"Why?" Sasuke prompted as he started on his own bowl of ramen.

"Because…" Naruto began as his eyes lowered. "Because none of the stories can come true." Sasuke paused and turned to look at him at the same time, Kakashi lost interest in his book. Naruto's hands tightened and they snapped in half. The pieces dropped to the floor as the two ninjas continued to stare at him with hidden worry. All at once, the blonde blinked and glanced down at the floor. "Oops." He laughed as he took a new pair of chopsticks from the can on the counter. He snapped them apart and resumed eating again. Kakashi's and Sasuke's gaze met across the blonde and they turned back to what they were originally doing. But none of them could mistake the emotions that had flash through the blonde's eyes.

After they had finished eating, Kakashi paid for the meal and vanished in a poof of smoke. Sasuke and Naruto were left alone. As they walked through town, there seem to be an enormous amount of attention on Naruto. After all, the boy hadn't openly walked through town after coming back to Konoha.

"I look a lot like the Yondaime." Naruto explained to the unasked question. "Besides the fact of the Kyuubi…" He trailed off as they continued to walk in silence. "He was my father."

"What?" Sasuke turned his head to stare at Naruto.

"The Yondaime was my father." Naruto replied, softly. "Jiraiya-sensei told me when we were training. I was the only newborn on the day that the Kyuubi attacked. So he sealed it within me. That's why my birthday is the same day celebrated as the day the Kyuubi was sealed."

"Oh." Sasuke hadn't realized it but the two years that Naruto was gone, everyone had been happier. There were less incidents between neighbors, and tension that had been in the air had lifted. The villagers really did want Naruto to be gone. He felt resentment burn inside him as anger surged through his veins.

"Sasuke?" Naruto touched him lightly on the arm and Sasuke blinked as all thoughts disappeared. "Daijobu?"

"Yeah." He said, turning his gaze away. "I guess it makes sense, since there aren't a lot of blondes in the village and since you resemble the late Yondaime."

"My father was a hero." Naruto said, slowly. "He died for the sake of the village but no one really knew he had a son." He shoved his hands into his orange jacket. "So that's why I'm shunned." 

They stopped suddenly and Sasuke looked up, realizing they were in front of the monument with the Hokage faces carved into them. 

"The Hokages were amazing ninjas actually." Naruto said, softly as he raised his head to scan the faces. His gaze lingered a little longer on the last one and a small smile crossed his face. "The Yondaime was a man who knew many things and he always had a gut feeling. I was born with a purpose and he knew that." Sasuke continued to listen to him in silence. "Every living thing is born with a purpose but its destiny is based on its individual decision. Each decision affects its fate. So that's why we all have control of our fates. Whether we live or die is part of fate."

"I understand." Sasuke told him.

"Do you?" Naruto asked, softly. His eyes glittered with suppressed emotions and his voice was low and husky. "Do you really understand, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hesitated and reached out to embrace him. "Let's go back to my place."

TBC! X3


	11. Dreaming a Reality

Shadows within a Dream 

**By: Kisu**

A/N: This chap will have shounen-ai galore! (and more angst!) Or…let's hope that there will be…I'm still new to writing this stuff…^^;

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me!

**_Chapter 2.8: Dreaming a Reality_**

"Come in."

Naruto stepped gingerly into the Main House and was slightly unnerved from the dark and brooding atmosphere. "Nice place you got here, Sasuke." He said, quietly as he followed the dark haired boy down the hall.  He had stayed in one of the guesthouses when he had the stomach flu, but he hadn't realized how big the estate was.

Before Itachi had wiped out all of the Uchiha clan, each house had been filled with people. Now, they were all empty and the only house that Sasuke used was the main one. Nevertheless, the Main House was huge and Sasuke had it entirely to himself. The rooms that his parents and older brother had once occupied had not been touched in nearly a decade. They walked past two different wings of the house and Naruto continue to walk carefully behind Sasuke. 

"This is my room." Sasuke said, sliding open a door that Naruto didn't even know existed. The coldness of the bare wooden floor greeted Naruto as he stepped inside and he shivered involuntarily. 

"Do you ever get lonely?" Naruto asked. Sasuke walked over to the other side and lit a lamp.

"You get used to it." He replied with indifference. Naruto scanned the contents of the room, from the large, neat bed to the bookshelf on the other side and then to the desk with neatly organized scrolls. He was surprised that Sasuke hadn't gone mad in this environment. If he were to be placed in this setting, he would have gone mad a long time ago. "I'm going to make a fire in the fireplace.  Electricity doesn't run through the Main House." Sasuke spoke up as he walked out of his room. 

Naruto nodded absently as his eyes caught a family photograph on Sasuke's desk. He walked over and examined the handsome couple with two dark haired boys. The woman had long black locks that fell down her back and laughing brown eyes. The man looked like an older version of Sasuke, except for the cropped black hair and the laugh lines on his face. Itachi, looking remarkably carefree but still with haunted black eyes gazed at him, solemnly and a seven-year-old Sasuke held onto his brother's hand with a bright smile on his face.

_They were once so happy. Itachi do you ever regret what you had done?_ Naruto thought as his grip on the picture frame tightened. _Sasuke must have loved his older brother so much._

"Naruto?" Naruto quickly placed the picture back down and turned around, pasting a smile on his face. "Are you thirsty?" Sasuke asked, holding onto two cups of tea.

"Um..yeah, thanks." He replied as he walked over to him and took a cup from him. Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed at him with suspicion.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. Just a little tired." Naruto replied, smiling slightly. He took a sip from the cup and made a face. "Ugh, it's bitter."

"Of course." Sasuke responded, mildly as he drank his tea.

"You can have mine." Naruto said, handing him his cup. Sasuke shrugged and finished his cup for him. Naruto eyed him with disdain before walking over to the bookshelf. Various volumes of different books were lined up neatly and Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at one book in particular. He picked up "Icha Icha Paradise" and shot Sasuke a look. "What is this?"

"Oh, I haven't returned it to Kakashi, yet." Sasuke told him. Naruto sighed and placed the book back in its slot on the bookshelf. He felt his gaze wandering to the desk where the picture was and he saw Sasuke watching him.

"This picture was taken a week before Itachi destroyed my family." Sasuke commented as he walked over to the desk. "I wasn't strong enough to stop him. I was so young and naïve." Anger flared into his eyes. "Hate me. Itachi had said. Live and hate me." He placed the picture back on the desk and drew back away from it. "So I hated him. Hate would make me stronger. But all that changed, didn't it?" Sasuke clasped his hand absently over the seal that Orochimaru had given him so long ago. "Everything changed when I went to Orochimaru and you came after me."

"Let's not talk about that." Naruto cut in sharply. Sasuke turned around with surprise on his face. "I'd rather not walk down memory lane, again."

"Did it make you hate me?" Sasuke asked, walking slowly up to him. "I know I hated you for awhile. Hated that fact that you reached me and that you brought me back." Sasuke stopped in front of him. "Maybe I do still hate you. Or maybe I wanted to prove to you that I was better than you. I didn't need your interference. I could have taken care of everything myself."

"I hated you." Naruto's voice was quiet and a whisper. He raised his head and Sasuke stared into blood red eyes filled with anger. "I hated you because you made Sakura worry about you. You made everyone worry and everyone risk their lives for you." He clenched his hands into fists. "I asked myself why were we risking out lives for you? Why did I promise wholeheartedly to bring you back to Sakura? I wanted to prove myself to everyone that I was better than you, a prodigy of the Uchiha clan." Tense silence filled the room and gradually the blood red of Naruto's eyes turned back to a sapphire blue.

"Your eyes…they were like that time when you lost control." Sasuke realized, after watching the gradual change of color in his eyes. "I felt helpless, that I couldn't do anything to help you."

"It's normal now." Naruto said, looking away.

"No, look at me. I want to see your eyes." Sasuke said, touching his shoulder. He gently brought Naruto's face to him again and examined the endless pools of blue. _Am I strong enough to protect you, Naruto?_ He was cut off when a sharp flash of pain came from the seal on his shoulder. 

"Are you doubting again?" Naruto asked, sharply as he watched the cursed seal appear on Sasuke's skin. 

"Just a little." Sasuke smirked as the seal set off a wave of pain again.

"Baka." Naruto scoffed, winding his arms around him. Sasuke could feel the warmth of Naruto's body pressed up against him. Slowly, the seal faded as his thoughts were occupied of the blonde in his arms. "Sasuke, I'm really tired now." He mumbled into his shirt. 

Sasuke led him over to the bed and they lay down. Sasuke pulled the covers over them and Naruto's arm tightened slightly around his neck. Soon, Sasuke felt his eyes drifting close as sleep came over him.

***

_"Hate me." _

_"Hate me, my little Kitsune and defeat me."_

_His mocking laughter was deafening and he stared at him with his glowing sharingan eyes. _

_"Do you think you can defeat me? Will another occurrence like Saba happen? Will this also happen to Konohagure? I have nothing there. Do you have anything there?"_

_The heat from the burning village engulfed him and he saw a figure running towards him. "Naruto, Oniisan!" Cho screamed. "Otousan! Okaasan! They got caught in the fire and the house collapsed!" _

_His mouth opened to speak but no sound came out. _

_"One last survivor?" Itachi asked as he dropped down between them._

_"Oniisan!" Cho cried in fear. Itachi met his eyes and a smirk crossed his face._

_"One."_

_"Oniisan!" _

_"Two."_

_"Help me!"_

_"…Three."_

He could only stare, as there was a huge explosion and blood splashed onto his face. His eyes were wide, unblinking as a rain of red fell down onto the ground. He stood, staring at the destroyed village of Konohagure. His hand reached up to wipe off the blood that splashed onto his face and he stared at the crimson stain, his body shaking. He felt Itachi's presence behind him and hands slowly reached around his waist and pulled him to his chest.

_"Can you prevent this?" Itachi asked in a husky voice next to his ear. Then, he laughed with sadistic amusement. "Turn around." _

_Naruto slowly did what he was told and saw a field of bodies. Distinguishing former friends, teachers, shinobi, and villagers. "Don't worry. Sasuke is last."_

_Itachi's tongue slowly slid up his neck and curled around his ear. "Your fear tastes good." He snickered as his tongue dipped into his ear._

***

Naruto stirred slightly in his sleep and his grip on Sasuke's shirt tightened. "Sasuke…" He murmured. In his sleep, Sasuke tightened his arm around Naruto's waist.

***

"Where am I?" Sasuke wondered as he looked around. His eyes fell on a familiar site and he gasped in shock. Ruined. The village of Konohagure was ruined. Every building was destroyed; smoke from the dying flames of large fires curled lazily into the sky, and there was no sign of life. "What happened?"

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice came behind him. Sasuke whirled around, his glowing sharingan apparent in his eyes. "I call it art."

"Itachi." He spat in anger.

"Little brother." Itachi smirked. "Your sharingan still isn't finished yet. It'll stay in your eyes, once you mastered it." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do?" He yelled.

"Isn't it apparent? Words cannot describe such a marvelous sight!" Itachi smiled, wickedly. "You're inside Naruto-kun's wonderful dream."

"Naruto?" Sasuke faltered and Itachi walked past him to where a blonde stood. Itachi drew Naruto to him with a caress. Naruto's eyes were wide in shock and he didn't even acknowledge Itachi's touch.

"He's seeing how they died." Itachi smiled. "How they had screamed and bled, like music to my ears."

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, unfazed at Itachi's speech. "Dobe! Wake up! It's only a dream!"

"Not for long." Itachi grinned. "I've begun making my move." Itachi's hand slid up Naruto's shirt and he kissed him lightly on the lips. "Soon this dream will be a reality." Itachi laughed and faded away. 

Sasuke ran toward Naruto and shook him. "Naruto!"

"I couldn't…save them." Naruto whispered, hoarsely. "They're all dead. Everyone."

"Not yet they aren't, Dobe! Wake up!" Sasuke gritted his teeth, angrily. Naruto's blank eyes seemed to focus on him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's shaking hand reached up to touch his face. "Sasuke…you should run. He said…he said you're last."

"What the hell are you talking about, idiot?" Sasuke snapped, shaking Naruto with more vigor. "Wake up now!"

Still getting no response from the blonde, Sasuke looked around for some solution to this problem. "Pain. Yes, pain will wake me up." Sasuke realized as he darted forward to where a kunai lay on the ground. He picked it up and with one smooth motion; he stabbed it into his leg.

***

Sasuke jerked awake and sat up, breathing uneasily. His eyes focused on his left leg, where his hand was still gripping the kunai that he had drove into his thigh. Blood had stained the crisp white sheets from the wound. The kunai, he realized---was the one he kept beneath his pillow. He tossed the kunai on the ground and shook the blonde sleeping beside him. "Oy, Dobe! Get up!" He ordered. "Naruto?"

"…no." Naruto whispered, he thrashed out and Sasuke took a hold of his hand. "…blood…so much…blood!" A hysterical sob erupted from Naruto's throat. "Make the voices stop! No!" 

"Naruto! Calm down!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing onto the thrashing blonde.

"No more! Don't kill him! No!" Naruto yelled, as his thrashing became wilder. Sasuke helplessly crushed him to him, having no idea what to do. He closed his eyes and listened to Naruto scream a long bloodcurdling scream.

A scream full of pain, fear, and despair.

TBC! O_o poor naruto!


	12. Genjutsu

**Shadows within a Dream **

**By: Kisu**

A/N: I hope you guys didn't have a hard time finding this fic…I didn't like the title: "Moonlight Shadows" anymore so I changed it. The bad part is that I deleted part 1 from my computer, so if I decide I'm bored enough….I'll have to rewrite it over. T_____T

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me…only to its creator and all the licensing good stuff…

**_2.9: Genjutsu_**

Kakashi woke up with a start and glanced around his dark apartment. He easily slipped his mask over the lower half of his face with years of expertise and got out of bed. Then, he proceeded to the other side of the room and drew back the heavy curtains. It was instinct, he realized as he opened the window. Instinct told him that there was something wrong. After all, years of training had honed his ability to recognize that his instinct had never led him wrong. But the problem is, what was wrong? 

He turned away to get dressed and slipped into his Jounin uniform. Then, he fastened his forehead protector securely over his head and adjusted it to shield his left eye. He proceeded out the door in search for answers. He should probably check in with the other Jounins to see if they could sense a strange vibe in the air. Maybe he should also check in with his team members. The door swung shut behind him and a soft click echoed in the silent room as the lock slid in place. 

Kakashi had forgotten that he had left his window open.

***

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, clutching onto the screaming blonde. "Calm down!" His words were in vain. There was no way that Naruto could hear him in his nightmare. His eyes widened and he quickly shoved his arm into Naruto's mouth, wincing as Naruto bit down with a muffled scream. "…you'll bite your tongue." 

***

_"Poor little kitsune." Itachi crooned as he circled the helpless boy. "Do you like what you're seeing?"_

_"Make it stop!" Naruto moaned in desperation. His hands were over his ears and his eyes were squeezed shut. "Make it go away."_

_"I can't take it away." Itachi sighed, reluctantly. "After all, it is reality."_

_"No. No it isn't real." Naruto whispered, shaking his head. "Konohagure won't fall this easily."_

_"Why can't it fall this easily?" Itachi asked, wrapping his arms around the trembling boy. "Can't you see it with your own two eyes?" He gripped Naruto's head. "Open your eyes, Naruto. Then, tell me if you can see what is in front of you." He turned him around and Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Horror flashed onto his face and his pupils dilated in shock._

_"Sasuke!" He screamed._

***

Sasuke released Naruto after he had quieted down and quickly bandaged the wound on his forearm. He frowned. Had Itachi done a genjutsu when they were sleeping? If that was the case, then he was nearby, watching them in sick amusment. 

"I'll kill you, bastard." Sasuke whispered to himself as he tied a knot with his teeth. He looked over when Naruto shifted and his face contorted into an expression of horror.

"Sasuke!" He screamed in shock. Sasuke grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. 

"I'm here." Sasuke mumured, watching Naruto's face. What was he seeing that he made such a horrible face? "Naruto! You have to figure out it's genjutsu! Don't let Itachi control you!" He told him, squeezing his hand tighter.

***

_Naruto moaned and his hand quickly covered his mouth as he felt the bile rise in his throat. Sasuke was tied to a tree with wires. It wrapped around him, slicing into his skin and into the bark. A puddle of blood stained the ground at Sasuke's feet and the wires had long become tainted with a glossy coat of crimson red. Is he…dead? Naruto wondered, with dread. His answer soon came when the wire around Sasuke's neck tightened and Sasuke gave a weak groan._

_"Itachi! No more!" Naruto pleaded, sinking to his knees. "Don't kill him." _

_"Ending his pain right now would be merciful." Itachi replied, simply. The wires bite deeper into Sasuke's flesh and Sasuke screamed in agony._

_"Stop, Itachi! Stop!" Naruto screamed, grabbing onto Itachi's leg. "Don't hurt him anymore! Spare him!"_

_"Why should I?" Itachi asked, tilting his head to the side._

_"….he's your own brother." Naruto whispered._

_"That doesn't give me a right to spare him." Itachi said, thoughtfully. "He's still a part of this village." The wires around Sasuke pulled tighter and Naruto stared as Sasuke screamed again._

_"What do you want, Itachi?" Naruto demanded as angry tears fell from his eyes. "What do you want from me!?" _

_"Become my tool." Itachi said, after a moment. He placed his hand on Naruto's head. "Why did you make me do this to show you how important you are to me? I had to torture my own little brother." Itachi ran his fingers through his hair. "I wouldn't have ever done this if you had not disagreed with me in the first place. It's not my fault, you know. You provoked me."_

_"I-I…" Naruto stammered, looking up at Itachi._

_"Listen to me. Listen to what I have to say." Itachi told him, as he dried his tears with his sleeve. "Become an empty vessel and receive me. I will spare Sasuke. Open your eyes now, and find me."_

_"…H-Hai."_

***

Sasuke was startled when Naruto's eyes shot open. "Naruto?" He asked as he reached out to him. Before he made contact with him, chakra blew him off the bed and slammed him into the wall. Sasuke stared, dazed as Naruto got out of bed and walked out the door. Sasuke shook his head and collected his thoughts before rushing after him. "Naruto!" He yelled. "What are you…" He trailed off when he found him in front of Itachi's old room. "…Naruto?"

Naruto slid open the door, to reveal Itachi standing in the middle of the room. Sasuke found his eyes widening. 

"So this was where you were hiding!" He yelled in anger. "Naruto! What are you doing?"

"He's mine now, little brother." Itachi smiled, stepping out of the shadows. "Your voice won't reach him." 

"What do you mean?" Sasuke demanded, suspiciously.

"He's stuck in my little dream world." Itachi's smile widened. "I knew you could look through the genjutsu. Is it expected from the number one rookie of Konohagure." Itachi drew the blonde closer to him and nuzzled the crook of his neck. "Poor Naruto's mind is so warped that he believes his dream is real." His sharingan eyes hardened with a delicious satisfaction and he moved his lips to Naruto's ear. "Now, Kitsune. Kill this man before me."

Naruto's head rose and he stared at Sasuke. Confusion flickered slightly in his eyes and Itachi gripped his shoulders. "Do as I say, Naruto." Itachi whispered, harshly. The little life that had appeared in Naruto's eyes vanished and without warning, he launched forward at full speed.

Not here. Sasuke thought desperately. He didn't want any damages to the estate. So he turned and ran. He looked back over his shoulder to see Naruto gaining quickly on him. "He's fast." He whispered.

"Yo." Kakashi appeared next to him. "Are we playing tag?"

"Tag?" Sasuke repeated, dumbly as he recovered from the surprise in Kakashi's experience.

"Never mind." The jounin replied with a smile. His visible eye looked back over his shoulder. "So, what are we doing?"

"Running." Sasuke replied, tersely. "Naruto is caught in Itachi's genjutsu. He might be sleep walking."

"Naruto?" Kakashi repeated with surprise.

"Up front!" Sasuke yelled as they skidded to a halt on top of the roof of a building. Naruto was standing in front of him with his arms hanging loosely at his sides. His hair shadowed his eyes, looking like a puppet that hadn't been brought to life. "Naruto…" The figure before them vanished and reappeared above them. Kakashi and Sasuke leapt out of the way as Naruto slammed into the spot where they once stood in. He went after Sasuke, blue chakra exploding behind him.

Kakashi watched as they exchanged punches and kicks. Sasuke was barely able to block the attacks because of the chakra that Naruto placed into his taijutsu.

How strong is he? Kakashi wondered as Sasuke threw several shurikens at Naruto. The boy simply stepped to one side, then leaped up to grab them before unleashing them back at Sasuke.

Sasuke ducked the shuriken and rolled away before getting to his feet in timely fashion. The two stared at each other. Naruto with his uncomprehending dull blue eyes and Sasuke's fierce angry ones.

"Naruto. You have to fight the genjutsu!" Sasuke yelled, angrily. The only response he received was another round of attacks. Sasuke saw an open spot and punched Naruto in the jaw. The blonde disappeared. "A clone?"

"You got lucky, little brother." Itachi's voice made them turn around. He was perched on the edge of the roof with Naruto lying beside him like a rag doll. "Not a clone at all. You hit the real thing." His fingers trailed to the heavy red mark on Naruto's jaw and caressed it softly. "We can't have you breaking my toys now, can we?"

"You're sick!" Sasuke snapped.

"No. I think I'm perfectly healthy." Itachi replied, pleasantly.

"We have to wake him up." Kakashi declared, softly. His eye narrowed as he stared at Itachi. "But, it's dangerous to wake up a sleep walker when they are influenced by genjutsu."

"Very good, Copy Cat Ninja!" Itachi smiled, widely. "Are you willing to wake Naruto up? How would it affect his mental stability?"

"I won't let you toy with Naruto's life!" Sasuke yelled, clenching his hands into fists.

"I don't _toy_ with peoples' lives." Itachi sneered. "I give them a taste of reality." He tapped Naruto on the head. "You haven't seen his true power yet." Naruto slowly staggered to his feet. "But I must warn you, little brother. To protect Konohagure, you have to kill him." 

Sasuke growled and launched forward. When he was a fair distance away from his brother, Naruto intervened. He grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground. Naruto stepped backwards and Sasuke grabbed a hold of his ankle. Then, he twisted his body to lash out with his leg and knock Naruto's feet from under him. Naruto rolled to the side and gave him a hard kick to the ribs. Sasuke winced and fell to the ground. Naruto took this opportunity to appear behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck in a chokehold. With one hand, he pushed against Sasuke's head, straining his neck. Sasuke pulled at the arm around his neck with panic.

***

Kakashi's eye widened and he rushed forward to aid him when Itachi appeared before him. "Where do you think you're going?" He crooned, softly. Kakashi reverted his eye. "Your fight is with me."

***

Sasuke needed air. "Naruto." He choked out, trying to pry the strong grip away from his throat. The seal on his neck pulsed and he winced in dismay. With a shaking hand, he reached into his pouch that was strapped onto his right leg and extracted a kunai from it. "I won't lose to anyone." Sasuke hissed as he bent back his arm and drove it into Naruto's stomach. 

Naruto froze and slowly release Sasuke from the chokehold. Naruto recoiled and stared down at the blood that gushed from the wound. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the ground. Sasuke watched him, breathing heavily and gingerly rubbed his bruised neck. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he touched the blonde's face. "I'm sorry."

***

_Naruto choked and blood exploded from his mouth. He gripped his stomach as a sudden pain brought him to his knees. Wearily, he crawled over to Sasuke's still body and cradled his head on his lap. "Don't die on me, Sasuke." He whispered. He coughed and spat out more blood onto the ground._

_A fiery red paw shook the ground in front of him. "What do you want, Kyuubi?" He asked, tiredly._

_"Wake up, Sunshine." The Nine Tails crooned with disgust._

_"Go away." Naruto replied, brushing tendrils of hair away from Sasuke's closed eyes. "I don't want to play."_

_"You idiot." Kyuubi snarled as he slammed his paw down with emphasis. "I had to work through a great level of mental barriers to get to you. You locked me out." He snarled again and bared his teeth. "How can you fall for such a low level of genjutsu?"_

_"Genjutsu?" Naruto repeated, blankly. Kyuubi snarled again with irritation._

_"What a damn mess you have put your mind in, Brat." Kyuubi snapped. "To let that Uchiha taint your mind…"_

_"But Sasuke is…" Naruto interrupted._

_"Alive." Kyuubi replied, firmly. The fallen village of Konohagure began to disappear. The bodies began to disappear. Sasuke's body disappeared. "Sasuke is alive and you're dreaming." The world was once again a solemn gray. The Nine Tails crouched down next to him. "He cares about you greatly. Do something about your stupid human emotions, it's making me itchy and making your mind go haywire."_

_"…a dream." Naruto breathed. "…lies."_

_"Hurry up and wake up, Brat." _

***

TBC! ^^


	13. Regrets

**Shadows within a Dream**

**By: Kisu**

A/N: Sorry for not updating so long! I've only found time after my nice exams to write a next chapter! I can't wait to watch Naruto 79 today! Did you also read Chapter 212? SQUEAL! …; anyways…I'm typing this up while watching "Duplex"…really funny movie! =D

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me! ^^

**_Chapter 2.10: Regrets_**

Itachi stood silently with all his senses aware of a certain silver haired jounin and his attempt to spring a surprise attack on him. He sighed in boredom and made a move to jump off the roof when Kakashi appeared in front of him. "I don't want to play with you anymore, Kakashi. You're no fun." Itachi commented as he eyed the jounin warily. Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind him. Itachi noticed this from the corner of his eye and swung around, sidestepping so Kakashi's arm sliced through the air beside his head. Itachi closed his eyes smugly before stepping in and landing a blow to the jounin's stomach and a kick to his midsection. Kakashi flew through the air and when he hit the ground, a large log had replaced him.

"This might get interesting." He smirked as he let his red eyes wander. They widened slightly as he spotted Sasuke crouching next to an unconscious Naruto. "What did he do?" He hissed, preparing to drop off the roof. Kakashi caught him in mid air and slammed a kunai into his chest. Blood splashed onto his face and Itachi smirked as he disappeared.

"Clone?" Kakashi gasped. "How? When?"

"You're getting old, Kakashi." Itachi said, from behind him. Kakashi turned around and met his eyes. The next moment, he collapsed onto the ground in agony while clutching his head. "Now then." He proceeded to drop off the roof. Sasuke, seeing this, got off the ground quickly.

"What do you want?" He asked, suspiciously.

"What did you do?" Itachi demanded, angrily. 

"What?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"There is no way you can beat Naruto." Itachi concluded. "He's way stronger than you."

"Shows how little you know." Sasuke smirked. Itachi was in front of him in mere seconds, holding him up by his shirt. Sasuke glared at him and Itachi narrowed his eyes. Sharingan eyes met sharingan eyes. 

_His will is stronger_. Itachi noted with satisfaction. _But my will remains stronger than his._ Sasuke groaned and gripped his head.

_Hate me. _He thought. _Hate me and live._

"NO!" Sasuke yelled as agony stirred his subconscious.

"Itachi." 

The older Uchiha looked over his shoulder and noticed the hand that was clasped firmly on his arm. Purple chakra rose off the hand and bit savagely at Itachi's arm, ripping his cloak and leaving red welts on his skin.

"That's enough." Naruto said, tiredly. Itachi could see the faint outline of the Kyuubi looming over him and a look of awe crossed his face.

"His true power." Itachi murmured.

"You lied again." Naruto whispered. "Everything you told me was a lie. They were always lies."

"You don't believe that I can make them come true?" Itachi asked. "Look what had happened the last time."

"Enough." Naruto's voice was firm. "I'm tired of your games." His fingers dug into his arm. 

"Oh?" Itachi gave a slow seductive smile. "I didn't know you liked it rough."

"Itachi." Naruto hissed, warningly. "Let him go." Naruto's nails, sharp from the presence of the Kyuubi broke the surface of his skin and blood trickled down his hand. Itachi watched with interest before dropping Sasuke into an undignified heap at his feet and pried Naruto's hand off his arm. With precision, he began to lick the blood off of Naruto's fingertips. He watched as Naruto's glare wavered slightly. Then, the blonde jerked his hand back and growled at him. Itachi licked his lips and gazed at Naruto. The blonde stood, surrounded by his large amount of blue chakra. Red chakra also emitted from him in the shape of the Kyuubi , shadowing Naruto's figure. Where the blue chakra and red chakra crossed from his body, purple chakra danced wickedly.

"You're so beautiful." Itachi smiled, as he took a step closer to him. The form of the Kyuubi rose up high before him and sank his teeth into his shoulder. Naruto's blue eyes changed into a bloody red.

"You will be fun to kill." Kyuubi said, through Naruto. His voice was raspy and powerful, different from Naruto's smooth baritone.

"So we finally meet, Kyuubi." Itachi laughed.

"Foolish human. How dare you mess with our mind."  The Kyuubi snarled. The pupils in Naruto's eyes dilated to form a cat-like slit. A pure killing intent radiated from those eyes and even Itachi became unnerved. 

Itachi threw his head back and laughed. "Show me your power, Kyuubi!" 

"Rasengan!" A ball of purple chakra swirled in Naruto's hand and he found himself looking back into calm blue eyes. He gasped as Naruto pressed the ball into his stomach and Itachi inhaled sharply as it exploded.

***

"Sasuke." Kakashi dropped down next to the young man and touched his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I think I have to break a promise." Sasuke told him, quietly.

"Do you think it is worth it?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke ducked his head so that his dark hair would fall over his face.

"Yeah." He replied, as he felt the pulse from the cursed seal. 

"Sasuke, do you know what you are doing?" Kakashi frowned in disapproval.

It began to flare and spread over his skin and across his neck—

"What the hell are you doing, Bastard?" A hand clamped over the seal and he looked up to see Naruto staring angrily down at him. "You're not activating it, are you? Chances are that, it could revive Orochimaru. He's not completely dead yet."

"It's the only way." Sasuke said, painfully. The seal fought against the wall of chakra that Naruto planted around it. 

"If you want to sell your soul that much. Give it to me." Naruto said, calmly.

"Nani?" Sasuke's head shot up and Kakashi turned to his former student. 

"What are you saying, Naruto?" He asked as Sasuke could only stare at the blonde in disbelief.

"You're willing to sell your soul for power?" Naruto asked, bitterly. "Is that what it means to be an avenger?"

"Yes." Sasuke snapped, shooting to his feet. "I need to sell even my very own soul to defeat Itachi."

"Baka." Naruto replied, still expressionless. He bit his finger and quickly drew a length of letters onto the ground. Kakashi squinted at the scrawl and scratched his head. "Bite your finger." Sasuke did as he was told and Naruto quickly drew a seal onto his left hand. Using Sasuke's bloody finger, he drew the same seal on his right. Clasping their hands together, Naruto did a flash of unrecognizable seals with one hand. "Soul Binding no Jutsu!" The bloody letters on the ground flared and flew into their clasped hands. Sasuke winced and tore his hand away when pain shot up his arm. His chidori arm even!

"What did you do, Dobe?" He yelled.

"I own your soul now, so in exchange—you will receive my chakra." Naruto explained. "But there's a catch." Sasuke looked up from the black seal on the palm of his hand. "If you happened to die, I will die too. Since we are bound."

"What?" Sasuke hissed, angrily.

"Naruto, where did you learn to do that?" Kakashi asked, covering his sharingan eye again.

"Secret." Naruto smiled, placing a finger over his lips. "Anyways, since I have your soul now. I get to take care of the body. So I will be watching the cursed seal closely." Naruto leaned closed to his ear and whispered. "Because if I don't take care of your body, it won't function correctly now will it?" Sasuke blushed.

"What did he say?" Kakashi asked, with interest.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled, taking off into where Itachi's chakra was present.

"They grow up so fast." Naruto gave a mock sigh and turned around. "Well, Kakashi-sensei! Take care of yourself!" 

The jounin's easygoing smile froze and his one eye opened. "Make sure you take care of Konohagure while I'm gone!" With a wave, Naruto darted off into the direction that Sasuke had taken.

_…Those words…_ Kakashi realized. They were the same. 

Before the Yondaime's life was taken away after he had sealed the Kyuubi, his Sensei had ruffled his hair…

***

The man was tall, lean, and graceful. His golden hair seemed to even shine in the darkest of hours. Kakashi, almost as tall as he is stared at his smiling face. "…Sensei?"

_"Take care of yourself, Kakashi." The man grinned, reaching up to fondly ruffled his spiky silver hair. "Make sure to take care of Konohagure while I'm gone."_

"Sensei?" Kakashi blinked. The Yondaime gave him a wave, before rushing away to where the Kyuubi was.

***

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, but his voice fell to unknowing ears. "Make sure there won't be any sacrifices." His eye closed gravely and he looked away to where the Hokage monument stood out in the darkness. "…Sensei."

***

"Sensei!" Kakashi rushed through the crowd and ran to where the fourth Hokage laid. 

_"Kakashi?" The Yondaime looked up at him, tiredly. "Well, I did it."_

_"Sensei." Kakashi's voice was filled with relief as he helped him sit up. _

_"Kakashi, watch over him for me." His teacher's voice was grave._

_"Watch over who?" Kakashi asked, numbly._

_"My…son." The Yondaime whispered, his eyes closing._

_"Sensei!" Kakashi yelled, as the Fourth took his last breath. "Sensei!"_

_"What should we do with it?" Someone whispered._

_"I think we should kill it!" Someone else replied. Kakashi glanced over to see what they were talking about. A baby lay in a basket, crying with unhappiness. A black seal was visible around its navel._

_"He's a monster!" Someone spoke up. "Let's just gut the demon now! Before it grows up!"_

_Kakashi could just watch with his late sensei in his arms. His eyes were frozen at the sight of the crying baby and the voices of the villagers that ran through his head. He couldn't do anything. His mouth wouldn't open, he couldn't yell at them. They got it all wrong. The baby wasn't a demon! He was a hero! He clenched his hand into a fist and his lips drew apart, trembling---_

_"Get away you bastards." Jiraiya, the Yondaime's sensei had pushed through the crowd and Tsunade crouched down to pick up the baby. Her eyes were sharp as they focused on Kakashi and the late Yondaime. With a shaking hand, she touched the Yondaime and took it away._

_"He's gone." She reported, her eyes looking away with pain. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and looked up into the sky._

_At that moment, a group of angry villagers broke through the crowd. "Give him to us!" The leader ordered. "We'll get rid of him!"_

_"He'll eat the children!" Another man yelled._

_"No, my baby!" A woman cried, as she held onto a young boy tightly. Kakashi could feel Jiraiya's eyes on him. He felt the longing to support the Yondaime, but he couldn't voice it. After all, it had taken away his dearest person—his mentor._

_"You stupid villagers!" Jiraiya yelled. "If you only knew that this is—" He was cut off by Tsunade's hand. He frowned and clenched his fist. "Back off fools or I'll make my toad eat ya!"_

_"Let's go." Tsunade said, as she walked away. Jiraiya stopped short and picked up the Yondaime's body in his arms. Then they walked away, until he couldn't see them anymore._

***

It seemed like he couldn't even protect him now. Kakashi clenched his fists and his body trembled in anger. He had silently watched as Naruto grew up with no one. He had watched as the boy had cried and screamed at the villagers. He had watched his firm determination to become Hokage and become acknowledged. Yet he did nothing. To the Sandaime's disapproval and to Iruka's, he had done nothing. 

When Naruto had been announced as his Genin team, he had done nothing. During the Chuunin exams, not knowing what he could do and with Sasuke's cursed seal in mind, he had placed Naruto into Ebisu's care. Then, Naruto had found his way back to Jiraiya.

The only one who had stuck up to the villagers. 

The only one who had confronted him with a calm exterior when Sasuke and Naruto fought on top of the hospital.

***

"Don't you think that attack is too strong to be taught to a boy?" He had asked, his favorite author. Jiraiya looked back at him coolly.

_"What made you teach him the Chidori?" Jiraiya asked. _

_"He has the potential." Kakashi replied._

_"What makes you think Naruto doesn't?" Jiraiya questioned. He smiled. "Are you still dwelling on the past?" Kakashi froze and Jiraiya shrugged as he turned to look up at the blonde. "Hey you damn brat! If you use that move again, I'll beat you up!"_

_"I want to see you try!" Naruto shot back, sticking out his tongue._

_"You damn brat!"_

_The smiles on their faces…_

_The smiles were…_

_Warm._

***

"Naruto." Kakashi murmured. A guilty feeling welled up inside him. "Gomen nasai, Sensei."

TBC!

Next chapter…showdown with itachi, naruto, and sasuke!


	14. Blood

**Shadows within a Dream**

**By: Kisu**

A/N: I went to the Sakura Con yesterday…dead tired…-_- of course, I'm probably not going back next year…but we'll see where my money goes…if I went for the whole weekend, it might have been interesting but I only went on Saturday to check out cosplayers of course! Saw a whole turnout of Naruto characters…and our lil group looked good! ^^ I was black Sasuke…got many compliments! My friends were Shika, Kakashi, and Kin. My other friend went as Rinoa and she was the prettiest there…I guess the time we slaved over the costumes were worthwhile…teehee! 

This has 1,000 more words then the previous chapter…Whoo! I'm on a roll!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me…T____T

Chapter 2.11: Blood 

Blood.

He wasn't scared of a little blood.

Just a lot of blood, especially when it didn't stop flowing and washed over his hands.

He hadn't known when he developed the phobia of the sight of blood. He didn't fall apart when he saw spilt blood it just made him nauseous. But of course, every good Shinobi had to learn to deal with gore and the horrors of war. Or maybe it wasn't just blood but the color of blood, a nice shade of crimson red.

Crimson, like the color of Sharingan eyes.

Crimson, like the color of Itachi and Sasuke's eyes.

Eyes of the Uchiha blood limit.

A frown was evident on Naruto's face as he leapt from branch to branch, nimbly with years of practice. Now he knew how Tsunade-Obaachan felt. Trauma had both given them the phobia. But every good shinobi had to deal with it. They had to lock up those feelings in the corner of their minds and forget about them.

However memories were never forgotten, especially when they came back through nightmares. 

Jiraiya-sensei had once told him to not lock them up because one day it would make him go crazy.

But it already had made him go crazy once. So what's the chance of him losing his mind again?

…Right?

Naruto paused on a branch and narrowed his eyes in deep thought. He was an outsider in this battle. He knew how much defeating Itachi meant to Sasuke so he had binded his chakra to him. It was the only thing he could do for Cho. This wasn't his fight. 

But if Itachi happened to come to life again, Kami forbid…

…he would gladly take him out.

_No regrets._

He gazed soulfully at his hand where the seal would appear if Sasuke channeled his chakra.

It was the only thing he could do.

Sighing tiredly, he took off through the trees again and quickly landed beside Sasuke. The Chuunin was waiting for him, his dark eyes observant as he jumped off the branch and onto the spot beside him. 

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he stared at him. Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing." He replied. Sasuke was still suspicious but he said nothing. Naruto turned his face to the area where Sasuke was staring. They could feel Itachi's presence. Out of habit, Sasuke reached down to his leg where his kunai pouch was. Or at least was supposed to be.

"Shit." Sasuke swore when he realized that both of them were empty-handed. He had taken off in a hurry and forgot to grab his weapons. Naruto didn't have any either. A feeling of dread washed over him. They were so close to Itachi, and they were weaponless.

"Here." Naruto said from behind him. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto dangling two pouches that contained shurikens and kunais. "I stole this from Kakashi-sensei." The blonde gave him a crooked smile that didn't reach his eyes. 

"What about you?" Sasuke asked, feeling hesitant.

"I don't need any." Naruto told him.

"You're joking." Sasuke frowned.

"This is your fight, not mine." Naruto reminded him. "I'll be there if you need help but you're going to do all the work. This is your dream and I'm not going to destroy it."

"But what are dreams after all?" Sasuke murmured, looking away. They were silent, as Naruto respectfully gave him time to collect his thoughts.

"It's okay." Naruto said, encouragingly. "Here strap these on." Sasuke took them wordlessly and strapped them on slowly. Naruto waited, staring off into space. When Sasuke stood up, Naruto focused his attention back on him.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and Naruto began to head out, but Sasuke's hand on his shoulder stopped him. The blonde Chuunin turned and gazed at him with questioning blue eyes. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Naruto. No sacrifices." Sasuke said, solemnly. A flicker of emotion flashed across those sapphire blues too fast for Sasuke to register them. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled.

"All right. But, no sacrifices from you too." Naruto replied. Sasuke paused and nodded in agreement. 

Satisfied, Sasuke headed out to where Itachi was and Naruto lingered behind. He gazed up into the sky, and watched as the clouds moved slowly pass. He could hear the buzzing of the bees and the soft chirping of the sparrows. A warm smile crossed his face. This world was truly beautiful.

_No regrets._

He had none at all.

***

Sasuke stopped on a branch close to where Itachi was. In a moment, Naruto landed next to him silently. The blonde's expression was blank, emotionless like the many times before when he had fought. Sasuke sighed inwardly and Naruto turned to look at him.

"Ready when you are." He said, quietly. "I'll back you up, Sasuke."

_Because I'm always there beside you._

Sasuke nodded and jumped off the branch and to the clearing below.

***

Itachi cursed and hunched over, coughing but blood. That brat had given him a harder blow than he had thought. The Rasengan that Naruto had hit him with gave him a harsh blow to the chest. But it was the aftermath that mattered. The chakra from the ball had slowly spread through his body, inflicting on every muscle and organ. Like an evil disease and worse yet, the Rasengan had been laced with the Kyuubi's chakra. He wiped his mouth and stood up slowly, smiling as he caught sight of his younger brother in front of him.

"So, you've finally come. Sasuke." He greeted him.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked, deadpanned. Itachi smirked and sighed, dramatically.

"I seemed to have underestimated a little fox." He shrugged his shoulders. "So tell me, little brother." He watched Sasuke's eyes slowly turn from its dark onyx to a crimson red. "What is Naruto to you?"

"None of your business." Sasuke replied, coldly. 

"Are you sure about that?" Itachi chuckled. "You seem to risk your life to save him, every time. I'm sure it's more than friendship."

"Hm."

"If you want to, I'll share some tips on how to seduce him." Itachi commented slyly. "It worked for me."

"You shamelessly fucked him." Sasuke hissed, angrily. "I'll never forgive you for that."

"Aah." Itachi's smile widened. "Temper, temper. I wonder if you'll use him like a tool—and discard him after you're done."

"Shut up." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'm not like you."

"Or maybe you are." Itachi said, as his eyes caught his.

A sparrow flew wildly between them and distracted Itachi from their staring contest. The sparrow had been a warning from Naruto to not step into any traps. Sasuke made the first move by disappearing and reappearing behind Itachi. His older brother deflected his attack and Sasuke pushed off the ground, doing numerous hand seals in the air. But before he had finished, Itachi had appeared behind him and landed a swift kick to his back. Sasuke grunted and gasped when Itachi's arms snaked beneath his arms and around his neck. They plummeted to the ground and Sasuke couldn't move. 

"Itachi! You-" Sasuke hissed, struggling. They hit the ground at full force and Sasuke couldn't move. "Baka, you got hurt too." He said, confused.

"Not really." Itachi's voice came from above him and Sasuke found himself lying next to a log. Itachi swept his cloak aside and drew out his katana. With a smile, he held it high above him. Sasuke's eyes widened and he froze in horror. Itachi smiled smugly and he brought his katana down, only to be intercepted by several shurikens. A blur darted past Itachi and Sasuke felt himself being lifted up and brought into the trees. Itachi was distracted by more shurikens.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" Naruto asked. He tilted his head to the side. "You didn't call on my chakra."

"I think I have a few broken ribs." Sasuke grunted, feeling it was hard to breathe. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The seal on his palm appeared and swirled rapidly as he felt powerful chakra channel from the seal and up his arm to throughout his body. "It's powerful." He managed to gasp as the wonderful sensation instantly healed all his injuries. When he collected himself, he looked down to see Itachi fighting Sasuke.

"A clone." Naruto explained. "It's still your fight. But call me if you need me and don't forget to use my chakra."

"And the shurikens?" Sasuke frowned.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeves." He replied, happily.

"I'll take it from here. Thanks." Sasuke said, jumping toward the ground as the clone dissipated from Itachi's kick. He concentrated on the seal on his hand again and Itachi's eyes widened in surprised as he felt the strength of the chakra. He channeled the chakra to his limbs and ran toward Itachi.

***

_How are you holding up, Brat?_

"I'm good." Naruto said, as the seal burned again. He slouched down so his back was to the trunk of the tree as he watched Sasuke run toward Itachi. Channeling chakra was a huge strain on his body. But the Kyuubi was contributing his chakra to aid his host. For every one part of his chakra, three parts were the Kyuubi's. But the supply of chakra had to end sometime.

_Break the seal if it the strain is too strong._

"I got it." He murmured, his blue eyes never leaving the scene below. 

***

Sasuke never felt this powerful and he loved every moment of it. Was this how Naruto felt every time he fought? Was he that strong? Slight resentment clouded his thoughts for a brief moment before he shook them off to clear his head. His speed had doubled and was almost as fast as Lee with his weights off. The chakra that he had channeled to his feet made him almost fly though the air and run with barely touching the ground. 

He slammed his fist into Itachi's chest and elbowed him in the side. Itachi grunted, coughed up blood and was knocked back several feet.

"I see." Itachi mused as he took hold of the situation. "You're using Naruto's chakra. Are you that weak?"

"I'm an avenger." Sasuke whispered before disappearing and reappearing next to him. He knocked him into the air, followed by numerous hits and punches. Sasuke slammed his leg into his back and successfully delivered his 'Lion Combo'. Itachi slammed into the ground, causing the trees to shake tremendously. This didn't help at all, since he had been previously been weakened by Naruto's Rasengan. 

Itachi got up on his feet, discarded his cloak and face Sasuke, with his katana in his hand. "Let's finish this." He said, softly. Sasuke flew up in the air and several kunais headed straight toward him. Itachi smirked and deflected the kunais. But Sasuke continued to hurl them at him and Itachi swung his katana gracefully.

Sasuke channeled another amount of chakra through his body and mixed it with his own. 

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He yelled before his chest rose a he blew a huge amount of fire from his mouth. Itachi smirked brought up his left hand to make a few seals. But as he did that, his arm pulled against something and he triggered a trap.

"What the-" Itachi managed before being pulled toward the trees by invisible strings. So that was Sasuke's plan. He looked up when he heard a peculiar sound. It sounded like a thousand birds in the air. "Chidori…" The electricity coming from Sasuke's left arm was enormous and it glowed with bright blue with a purple tint. His younger brother ran toward him, gripping his left arm. Itachi reacted at the last minute and flicked his right hand that was holding his katana. He deftly cut through the strings binding him and moved out of the way.

Sasuke's arm slammed into the tree he was tied to and wood chips flew everywhere.

***

_Naruto._

"Geez that bastard sure is greedy." Naruto commented. His brow was drenched in sweat and the strain on his body had become more apparent. He only had half of his own chakra left and worry was evident in the Kyuubi's tone. "He's using my chakra for everything."

_Naruto, you should break the seal._

"Huh. It seems like I haven't found out how to do that yet." Naruto laughed. "But I know it'll wear off soon. It doesn't last for long."

_…_

"Daijobu." Naruto grinned at the worry that filled his mind. "Just a little bit more. Sasuke almost got him. But he has to be more careful now since he used his Chidori once already."

_Your soul is bound to him, correct? So if you die, he dies?_

"I wonder if that is so." Naruto replied, softly.

***

Sasuke stopped to catch his breath. His arm was now stuck in a tree. He gave a great huff and stared at his arm, noting how the sweat trickled off of him and how his body was screaming from all the exertion. 

Just a little bit more. 

He wondered how Naruto was doing. His dark eyes wandered to the spot where he knew the blonde was sitting in. To his far right, Itachi leaned heavily on his katana. Sasuke planted his feet and pulled at his arm. With a burst of chakra he got his arm free and turned around, panting heavily.

It was time. He felt it and he knew Itachi felt it. 

One of them was going to die.

Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated, and Itachi smiled knowingly.

"So this is the end?" Itachi murmured softly, as he peered out of hooded eyes to where his younger brother stood. "I've been waiting for this day." That last evasion of his had taken almost all of his energy and his chakra supply was very low.

Sasuke made his move and Itachi straightened, shifting his stance into defense mode and readying his katana. A kunai came from his left and Itachi bent slightly as it whistled past his face, slicing through a lock of his hair and leaving a cut on his cheek. 

He saw bright purple at the edge of his vision and he inhaled sharply as Sasuke's arm tore through his back and out of his chest. His blind spot.

Itachi coughed and the katana and his hand fell to the ground, blood dripped from the wound and off of Sasuke's arm.

"Gomen nasai, Aniki." Sasuke whispered for his ears only. "I really do love you." Itachi closed his eyes as a moment of regret filled him.

"You didn't take only me, Sasuke." Itachi told him. "You should always think before you act. Because by then, it's too late."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke frowned, narrowing his eyes. Itachi smirked weakly.

It started feeling cold.

Itachi's eyes had become heavy and his body was slowly losing feeling.

"You gave me what I wanted, little brother." He said, sadly. "It doesn't seem like I want it anymore." His eyes closed and a smile crossed his face. "Thank you for freeing me. I'm proud of you." With that, Itachi slowly fell forward and Sasuke could only watch with wide eyes as his older brother landed on the ground.

***

_Aniki. _

_"Sasuke-chan! If you continue this up, you'll get all the girls!" Itachi laughed hugging Sasuke. Sasuke growled and pulled away._

_"It's embarrassing, don't hug me in public." Sasuke frowned. Itachi's laughing expression softened as he looked down at him._

_"Ah I see." Itachi said, ruffling his hair. "Well, Okaasan and Otousan are out again. Where do you want to eat tonight?"_

_Aniki._

_You were always there for me._

_But now---_

_What have I done?_

***

Sasuke stared at his arm in horror before dropping to his knees and shaking his brother's shoulder. "Aniki." He whispered. "Wake up."

But Itachi didn't stir, only that contented smile lingered on his face. "Aniki!" 

_You gave me what I wanted._

_It doesn't seem like I want it anymore._

A million thoughts crossed his mind.

What did he want? What didn't he want anymore?

Sasuke stood up quickly. His dream was fulfilled and Itachi was dead. His family was avenged. He held in bitter tears as guilt ripped through him and turned on his heel. Fear lanced through him as he made a mad dash to where Naruto was.

_I'll be right there beside you._

"Naruto!" He yelled, coming to the foot of the tall tree. "Naruto!" 

The blonde was sitting on the same branch as before, his back toward his tree. His arm hung limply at his side, his other arm was draped across his midsection and his eyes were closed.

"Dobe! Stop sleeping on the job!" He yelled, as he stepped forward. There was a soft sound as his sandal came in contact with something wet. He frowned and turned his head upwards. A drop of red fell from Naruto's fingertips and onto his cheek. He blinked and slowly moved his head to the ground and stared at the puddle of blood he had stepped in. "Naruto!" 

As if it was an answer to his call, Naruto's limp body slid off of the branch, leaving a trail of blood and fell toward him. Sasuke leapt up and caught him, but sent them both crashing to the ground from his lack of strength. With effort, Sasuke sat up and shook Naruto.

"Oy Dobe. I defeated him with your help." Sasuke said. "You can wake up now, Naruto." 

Still, he didn't respond. The tears that he had held in were slowly escaping his control and were trailing down his cheeks. He raised his hand and placed his fingers below Naruto's nose.

He wasn't breathing.

TBC! O_O; OMG OMG! What will happen next? Ahh…Angst…indulge it. NaruGaa in Episode 80! Did you see the way the leaf was on top of the pile of sand? Hidden meaning! ….; Anyways…I see everything as slash now.

Next chapter will end the second part and then the third part begins! Whoo! Yes, this is a trilogy…or an attempt at it…^^;


	15. Aftermath

Shadows within a Dream By: Kisu 

A/N: I adjusted all my chapters in this fic after realizing I numbered them wrong and some proofreading and such.  Also, I'd like to say that I like Sakura…but not with Sasuke…anyone but Sasuke!!! (They're okay together…shivers Being glomped by a sakura at sakuracon scarred me for life)

Note to my faithful reviewers throws confetti everywhere: I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! I loved writing the last two chapters…it was so..angsty.  ^^ I'm also surprised that so many of you thought that Itachi had bound his soul to Naruto's.  Where did that idea pop up? But…everything will be explained in this chapter…and also  the part of Naruto owning Sasuke's soul. ^^

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me!

**_2.12: Aftermath_**

The ANBU had arrived soon after he had killed Itachi and he had been sitting on the ground, his head buried into Naruto's hair in grief.  The ANBU quickly took Itachi's body away and had approached him, cautiously.  He had screamed at them not to touch Naruto but the ANBU convinced him that if the Chuunin was rushed to the hospital, there might be a small chance that he could be saved.  So Sasuke reluctantly gave up his burden and was escorted back to Konoha.

Now he sat in a chair outside of the room that they had brought Naruto into.  Tsunade had rushed in a second later and told him that everything was fine, even though the Hokage was stricken with fear.  He clasped his hands together and felt a tide of guilt washing over him.  Why hadn't he told him that it was dangerous? He should have known that chakra channeling was dangerous.

He closed his eyes and bit down on his cheek, allowing the coppery taste to fill his mouth.  Shizune sat next to him and gazed at him with concern.

"Sasuke-kun, you should go get some rest."  She stated, encouragingly.  Sasuke shook his head.  They had disinfected and dressed his wounds when he got there.  Now, all he wanted to do was see Naruto.

"I'm fine."  He replied.  They turned to see Iruka and Kakashi rush down the hall.

"Is he all right?" Iruka asked, breathlessly as they stopped in front of him.  Sasuke turned away, refusing to speak.

"Sasuke."  Kakashi prompted, narrowing his single eye.  

"Let's speak over there."  Shizune offered as she stood up to fill the two Shinobi in.  

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran down the hall and knelt down next to him.  "Sasuke-kun, are you all right?"  Her face was filled with worry and her cheeks were slightly pink from running.  "Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura."  Sasuke choked.  "It's all my fault."  

"Nani?" Sakura whispered as Sasuke raised his head.  She saw unimaginable grief and despair in his eyes.

"I finally did it.  I killed my Aniki."  He said, hoarsely.  "But at what price?" He buried his face into his hands.  "There is always a price.  Naruto's life might be the price."

"No, Sasuke-kun! How can that be?" Sakura asked, terrified.

"I was reckless."  Sasuke whispered.  The world began to get hazy and Sakura stared up at him with worried green eyes.  

_Rest.  You need rest._

The words were unspoken but were warm comforting thoughts and the last thing he heard was Sakura's alarmed cry as he fell into her arms.

***

"He's resting now, Naruto."  The Kyuubi said, staring down at the young man who lay on the ground.  Naruto could have been mistaken for dead if it wasn't for the slight rising and falling of his chest.  Slowly the Kyuubi unraveled his tails to produce a small globe with a single blue flame inside.  

_He had rescued the last of Naruto's chakra before he had channeled it out of his body.  But since channeling great amounts of chakra had destroyed Naruto's system.  The Kyuubi couldn't very well flood the delicate system with his chakra.  So he settled down to watch over the flame and made sure that nothing happened to it._

_It had been an unspoken agreement when they came to terms in the past.  Naruto had given him a single flame of chakra for his protection as well as the Kyuubi's.  Because when the host dies, the Kyuubi would die too._

"You were stupid, boy." Kyuubi grumbled as he laid his massive head down.  "But after all, you are human."

***

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a jerk.  His eyes scanned the room rapidly and stared into the corner where an ANBU was watching him.  "I'll inform the Hokage that you are awake."  She said before stepping out of the room.  Sasuke watched as the door quietly closed and he looked around.  Was he in the hospital?

I'll always be there for you.

His head shot up and he gasped.  Where was Naruto? Was he all right? Did he make it? He yanked the covers aside and placed his feet onto the floor.  The door opened and Sakura peered in.  Sasuke cursed his bad luck as Sakura rushed over to him.

"Stay in bed, Sasuke-kun!" She told him as she tried to get him back into bed.

"Naruto? How is he?" Sasuke demanded, grabbing onto her wrists.  "Tell me!"

"He's in stable condition now, Sasuke-kun."  She said wincing at the pressure he was exerting in his grip.  Sasuke seemed to notice and slowly released her wrists, then allowed Sakura to guide him back into bed.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"A week."  She murmured.

A knock came at the door and Shizune walked in.  "How do you feel?" She asked, smiling.  Sasuke frowned.

"Can I go now?" He asked.

"No.  Wait until the Hokage gets here.  She has something to tell you."  Shizune told him.  Kakashi and Tsunade entered a few minutes later and Sasuke suddenly remembered the ANBU that was in his room.  

"Yo!" Kakashi grinned, giving him a salute.  Sasuke merely glared at him and focused on Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, I want to see Naruto."  He said.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura began.

"Naruto's health is very sensitive right now.  He's being watched over by a team of ANBU and monitored nonstop."  Tsunade told him.  "We've only secured his stable condition yesterday.  We almost lost him a few days ago."  Sasuke's throat felt dry and he cleared his throat.

"He will make it."  Sasuke whispered, hoarsely.  "He must make it."

"I'm sure he will."  Kakashi said, cheerfully.  "Naruto isn't a quitter."  Tsunade nodded in agreement before her expression became grave.

"Now Sasuke.  You have probably wondered why there was an ANBU in your room."  She said.  Sasuke nodded.  Wow this woman was sharp.  "Uchiha Sasuke, you have just killed an S-class criminal and Naruto was found hanging by a thread in your hands.  Of course proper procedures indicate that we must have you guarded for at least three months just in case something out of the ordinary happens."

Like the cursed seal activating again.

Those words hung in the air and they were all aware of it.  

"I didn't use the seal."  Sasuke told her looking away to the corner of the room.  "Naruto used a jutsu to bind our souls together so we had access to the other's chakra."

"Soul Binding no Jutsu.  Yes, Kakashi informed me."  Tsunade blinked.  "I don't know how Naruto came across such a forbidden technique but what Naruto did was mix Chakra Binding with a technique like the Soul Binding so the you would have free access to all his chakra.  If it were just Soul Binding, there would be no way that he could channel his chakra to you.  And at the state he is in right now, you should be in that state too."

"He didn't tell me."  Sasuke said, swallowing thickly.  "But I should have known, I just thought he had such an unlimited supply."

"He may have an unlimited supply from the Kyuubi."  Tsunade responded, sharply.  "But without the proper amount of his own chakra, the strength of the Kyuubi's chakra would have burned him from inside out.  That's why he's in such a state.  Channeling those large amounts of chakra to you damaged his internal system."  Her frown deepened.  "Right now, Naruto may take a very long time to recover.  His chakra supply is almost depleted and he must slowly build up his defenses again."

"How long will it take?" Sakura asked, quietly.

"It may take a few months to a year."  Tsunade said.  "Or maybe more than that.  But even if he does recover, Naruto may never wake up. Channeling chakra uses a lot of physical and mental strength."

"No!" The outburst startled them and Sasuke clenched his hands into fists.  "He has to wake up!"  They watched as he struggled with his inner emotions and Sakura's widened in recognition.  Then she looked away with watery eyes.  

"If he doesn't wake up I'll have nothing to live for."  The words were so soft that they almost missed it and Shizune walked over to him.

"Everyone has something to live for."  She said, gently.

"…I live for him."  Sasuke responded, quietly.  Sakura backed up into Kakashi and stifled a sob.  Sasuke lay back down and pulled the covers over his head.  It was their cue to leave and Sakura nearly ran out of the room.  Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi followed soon after with Shizune closing the door softly behind them.

Tsunade nodded to the ANBU who resumed her post in front of the door.  "Another reason why an ANBU is posted is to keep Sasuke from becoming suicidal."  She told them, quietly.  "Kakashi, do you want to see your student?"

"I think he's more of Jiraiya's than mine's."  Kakashi responded with gentle humor.

"He was never taken off Team 7."  Tsunade replied, tersely  "He's still your student."

"Then I would like to see him."  Kakashi told her.

***

The ANBU guarding the Naruto's room stepped aside for their Hokage to enter.  Two more were inside, one next to the door and the other at the bed.  She turned and bowed to Tsunade.  "There has been no change in his condition, Hokage-sama." She reported, softly.

"Thank you."  Tsunade smiled as she sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed.  Kakashi couldn't help but stare at the figure that lay there.  Ashen with a bluish tint to his lips, Naruto looked very bad.  There was an oxygen mask strapped over his nose and mouth and an IV that dripped water with nutrients into his veins to keep him from dehydration.  

"Naruto."  Tsunade whispered.  "Can you hear me? I brought Kakashi-sensei." She reached out and ran her hand along the side of his cheek.  "Hang in there, Naruto.  You have many promises to keep."  She smiled, her eyes brimming with tears.  "Remember that you're the only one who can be my successor."

Kakashi stayed silent.  He was never good as these things.  He sat down in a chair on the other side of the bed and closed his eyes.  So he chose his words carefully.

"Wake up soon, Naruto."  He implied.  "Sasuke is waiting for you."

"How can you be so reckless, Naruto?" Tsunade whispered, bringing the limp hand to her cheek.  

"He knew the consequences, Godaime-sama."  Kakashi replied, quietly.  "He knew that he was risking his life."

Tsunade gave him a teary eye glance and said nothing.  The two of them sat in the room quietly, while the ANBU and Shizune looked on with only the comfort of the slow beeping of the machines.

***

Cho stood outside of the hospital staring up at the window farthest away from the others.  Her eyelashes lowered and her eyes brimmed with tears.

_Naruto Oniisan_.

The staff had turned them away saying that by the orders of the Hokage, he wasn't allowed to have any visitors.  Even they couldn't make an exception for a Hyuuga.

That's right.

Hyuuga Hinata.

She also liked him, didn't she?

"Cho-chan."  She felt a gentle hand land on her shoulder and she flinched slightly as she was stirred from her thoughts.  "Cho-chan, let's come back later."

Cho turned around to face the young woman with short dark hair and pupiless silver eyes.  

"Onee-sama, you like Oniisan, right?" Cho asked, quietly.  Hinata blinked and stared down at her with wide eyes.  A soft blush graced her cheeks and she lowered her head.

"H-Hai."  She replied.

"Because—I like him too."  Cho said, passionately.  "What do you like about him? His personality? His smile?"

"I like everything about him."  Hinata smiled, tenderly.  She turned her head to gaze at the window that Cho was previously staring at.  "Ever since I saw him for the first time, I fell in love with him."

Cho was silent and she bit down on her bottom lip.  "So that means, we're rivals now."  Cho whispered.  "Because I've loved him since the first time I saw him too."  She turned and walked away, her dark green hair fluttering around her petite face.  Hinata turned around and stared after her retreating back.

"Wait, Cho-chan!" She protested.  But Cho continued to walk away.

After she had Hinata out of sight, she stopped and sighed.

I see your plan is in motion, Uncle.

Her eyes narrowed and guilt flashed through them.

Gomen nasai, Oniisan.

End of Part 2! Next up…Jounin Exams! Yes…Cho didn't disappear, she wasn't just some random character I threw in..TeeHee!


	16. The Balance of Sanity

Scorn-silverstar: no you don't suck…all naruto fans are the coolest!

Feathergurl: im glad you think my writing is good…I think it's okay..;

Trubluewolf eyes: Well mebbe not "trilogy" but the fic is divided into three parts where in each part they get older, or mebbe a new twist?

Watermelon Gal: lol! I love your reviews! Uhm…im glad ppl agree with me with the shounen-ai thing..ahahaha

Ookima: im glad you worry about naruto lol! Of course I wouldn't kill him off…yet…j/k =P

Yumi-sama: I just love Itachi! 3…and I really didn't want to kill him off…he was the source of the angst. sighs

Ookami kage: lol! I'm not a devoted fan of Lord of the Rings as much as you are…and some of my friends…; who did see LotR saw many hidden messages…of suggestive relationships ;

Thanks everyone! I'll try to answer more!

**Shadows within a Dream**

**By: Kisu**

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! It took awhile to get the next part out because I've been working on my A/U fic…not to mention my GaaNaru one! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 3.1: The Balance of Sanity 

It had been two years in a blink of an eye and Sasuke sat grimly on the branch of a tall tree just overlooking the window of the room that Naruto was in.  For the first year, Sasuke had hung on to the fact that Naruto would wake up anytime soon.  He had asked Kakashi, Shizune, and the Hokage almost every day for the condition Naruto was in.  Every day was the same.

So Sasuke decided to take measures into his hands and get into Naruto's room sooner or later.  On the 5th try, he almost got in but an ANBU that was coming back from his lunch break saw him and reported him to the Hokage.  From then on, he was aware that he was being watched.  Not even a Jounin yet, he had bested an ANBU and that was considered highly skilled.  

But ever so slowly, he felt himself losing his sanity.

All he could do was the grasp the memories of the blonde hair, blue-eyed Chuunin and hold on.

_I always be there for you._

Those words seemed to whisper through the wind as the cool breeze stirred the leaves.  He found himself smiling and holding on to hope.

Naruto would wake up.  He would definitely wake up.

"Sasuke-kun!" 

He looked down to see a familiar pink haired shinobi staring up at him with worried green eyes.  

"Sakura."  He replied, emotionlessly.

Sakura peered through the green foliage where the silent man sat and raised her hand to wave at him.  Just like before, there was no response.  "Sasuke-kun, have you eaten lunch today?"

No answer.

She sighed and dropped her arm.  Ever since Naruto had gone into his coma, Sasuke had slowly withdrawn further and further away from them.  The man would sit for hours in that tree, staring into the room that Naruto was kept in.  Other times, he looked for a way to get past the ANBU.  But what made them all nervous was the way his eyes were empty.  His expression was empty and it seemed like all the life was sucked out from his soul.

Maybe it was because Naruto was his life.  

Naruto…

She closed her eyes and silently cursed the blonde Chuunin for leaving Sasuke in such a state.  The rest of them didn't fare better.  She knew that the Hokage was the most worried out of them all, but she never showed it.

"Sakura."  Sasuke spoke up.

Finally Sasuke was going to answer her.  She looked up in relief and froze when she met a pair of glowing red eyes.

Sharingan eyes.

"Leave me alone.  I don't need your help."  Sasuke told her, softly.  The fear was instantly replaced by anger and Sakura clenched her fist.

"Baka!" She yelled.  "If we don't check up on you, you'll kill yourself! You don't rest, sleep, or eat properly!"

"I never ask for all of you to check up on me."  Sasuke replied.

"We want to check up on you! Naruto isn't only a precious to you! He's precious to all of us!" Sakura screamed, tears welling up in her eyes.  "You have to get it through that thick-head of yours that Naruto may never wake up!" She instantly clasped her hand over her mouth, horrified her words.

Sasuke shifted on his branch and looked away.

"Leave now."  The words were uttered so softly with malice that the wind almost carried it away.

Sakura fled.

Kakashi walked through the hallway of the hospital with his hands in his pockets.  Then he paused where it separated into three ways.  Going straight would take him to intensive care; going left would take him to the east wing.  But going right would take him to Naruto.

He never got enough courage to enter Naruto's room, ever since the first time he visited the man with the Hokage.

He leaned against the wall and sighed deeply through his mask.  It was the anniversary of the day the Kyuubi got sealed.

It was also Naruto's birthday.

They had never celebrated Naruto's birthday since he returned home.  They never got a chance.

It seemed like in all of Naruto's life, he had only one birthday celebration.  Five years ago, he and Iruka had treated him to ramen at Ichiraku's.  It was day that he'll remember forever.  He was in debt for a week.

He smiled softly and continued straight down the hallway.

His footsteps paused as he spotted a lone figure in the same tree just overlooking Naruto's window.

Then, without a second thought he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke."

The man looked down and gazed at the Jounin on the ground before looking back up to Naruto's window.

"What do you want, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked without any interest.

"Today is a special day."  Kakashi said with a smile still on his face.

"I know."  Sasuke replied, icily.

"Do you want to visit the birthday boy?" He asked, softly.  Sasuke's chest tightened and slowly he slid his gaze back on the ground.

"I'm not allowed to visit him."  Sasuke reminded him of the oblivious.

"Don't worry."  Kakashi replied as his one eye glinted.  "I'll make it happen."  Sasuke silently dropped off the branch and landed before him, with a blank expression.  They were eye-level now.  "Let's go."

They reappeared in the hospital hallway where Kakashi was contemplating his decision before.  Then, they turned right into the deserted hallway.  It got gloomier and gloomier as the hallway lights became weaker.  

Anger burned through Sasuke's chest.  How dare they leave Naruto in this kind of environment?

"This hallway is considered to be a hazardous zone."  Kakashi said, softly as if answering his unspoken question.  "It keeps the nosy nurses and doctors away.  Only the Hokage and the ANBU has access to this area."  He might a tiger seal with his hands.  "Kai."  Sasuke blinked and suddenly they were in a well-lit hallway, just like the others.

The dark hallway had been an illusion.  A strong genjutsu that he didn't even realize was there.

"The Hokages had continued a illusional lock on this hallway with seals.  They are very strong and reinforced by every new Hokage."  Kakashi told him.  They approached a door where two ANBU were standing.  Kakashi slowly slipped his hand inside his pocket and pulled out his pass.  The ANBU nodded and allowed him admittance.  "Prepare yourself, Sasuke.  In the coma, Naruto might have lost some weight."

Sasuke nodded thickly and the door swung open.  He kept his eyes trained on the ground as he followed Kakashi's footsteps and heard the door close softly behind them.  His eyes stopped at the foot of the bed and slowly raised his head, intaking the room with its white washed walls and warm sunlight that drifted through the window.  The beeping of the machines and Naruto's light breathing was the only thing that showed the occupant in the bed alive.  Otherwise, the man that laid there was deathly still.

Naruto was pale and he looked so small in the bed with the white blankets drawn up to his chin.  The only brightness in the room was the sunlight and the golden hair that spilled over the white pillow.  He walked forward slowly, his chest constricting tighter as his breathing became labored.

"Naruto."  He whispered, realizing how loud it seemed in the silent room.  Kakashi had sat down in a chair and was keeping his eyes on him, just in case he went over his head.  "Naruto."  The second time, his name came out lovingly like a lover's caress and he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed.  

Sasuke's fingers trembled as he raised them to touch Naruto's scarred cheek that weren't as visible from the lack of color of his complexion.  "What have I done to you?" His voice hitched and he ran his slender fingers through Naruto's golden locks.  "I'm so sorry, Naruto."  He slid off the bed and sank to his knees, his head fell on top of Naruto's stomach and his black hair spilled over the white bed sheet.  "Please open your eyes, Naruto.  Please.  I need to see them, again."

Kakashi sat in his chair for a long time with his eyes closed and Sasuke stayed in his position by Naruto, softly drawing circles on Naruto's chest with his index finger.  When the sun began to set, Kakashi straightened and stood up.

"We have to go Sasuke."  Kakashi said, kindly.  Sasuke opened his eyes and stood up slowly.  His joints popped from being in that position for a long time.  Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto, softly on the lips.  Just like a butterfly brushing against a petal of a flower.

Kakashi said nothing at the display but opened the door.  When Sasuke exited, he gave one last glance to Naruto and closed it behind them.

On the hospital bed, the occupant's fingers twitched.

With the Jounin exams coming up, Tsunade was uneasy.  For one, the Hidden Leaf Chuunins were already qualified to be Jounins, with or without the exams.  The second, the other countries have become uneasy from the tensions that have been arising in the country of lightning.  And third, what was this trash spewing about the Leaf kidnapping the Raikage's niece? So Tsunade formally invited the Raikage to co-host this year's exams in hope to come to a placid agreement.  

"What do you think?" Tsunade asked.  Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Kakashi sat were present in her office.  She was hoping that the shinobi had any information on the whereabouts of the niece.

"She's here."  Sasuke spoke up, quietly.  Sakura flickered her gaze toward the dark shinobi standing near the wall and she nodded.

"Her name is Tanaka Cho.  She claims to be…Naruto's fiancée."  Sakura added.  Sasuke tensed slightly and Tsunade sat back down in her chair.  She clasped her hands together and placed them under her chin, thoughtfully.

"So she is here?" Tsunade frowned.  

"She ran away from her country because her uncle wanted to arrange a marriage for her."  Sakura continued.  

"Do you know where she is, right now?" Tsunade asked.  At Sakura's nod, Tsunade narrowed her eyes.  "Find her and bring her to me."

The girl with dark green hair pulled back in a loose ponytail turned her brown gaze over her shoulder.  She was being followed.

With the same pace she was going, she turned into an alley and avoided the shurikens that flew past her and embedded themselves in the wall.  She glanced at the shurikens and they quivered as they suddenly shot back in the direction they came from.  She saw a black blur, as her assailant swept to the side.

"Did my uncle send you?" She asked, straightening slowly.  

"Tanaka-sama, I presume."  The man slowly revealed himself.  "This is a message from the Raikage."  He approached her slowly and she took the scroll that was handed to her.  With a calculating gaze at the man, she ran her thumb underneath the seal and flung it open.  Then, she scanned its contents.  "The Raikage wishes for me to deliver your answer."

"Tell him, it will be done."  Cho said coldly as she rolled the scroll back up and flung it at him.  The shinobi caught it nimbly and bowed, respectfully.

"As you say."  He replied, before leaping out of the alley and onto the rooftops.  With quick steps, the man was gone.  Then, Cho swept out of the alley.  She bit down on her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood.  With a sigh, she walked away sadly.

"All right, you're dismissed."  

The shinobi bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade turned to walk to her window.  She was just given a report that a foreign shinobi had been in contact with Tanaka Cho.  Indeed, the girl played some major role in this situation.  She had met with the girl and found her harmless.

Timid and shy even.

But looks weren't everything.

What's important was beneath the skin.

Tanaka Cho was still a mystery.

 The Raikage watched as a four Jounins appeared in his presence.  His shinobi tensed as they moved a step closer to him.  

"Raikage-sama."  The woman with spiky dark hair walked forward.  "We are your welcoming party into Konohagure.  We want your stay to be pleasant and as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you."  He nodded.  

"This way."  She gestured.  His shinobi walked closely next to him as they followed the woman through the gates and into Hidden Leaf.  Out of the corner of his eye, he observed the others.  His eyes trained on a particular shinobi that rounded up the back.

The silver haired Jounin: Kakashi the "Copy Cat" ninja.  

TBC!


	17. Raikage

Shadows within a Dream

By: Kisu

A/N: My new passion is…Tennis no Ojisama! sighs Tezuka x Fuji….melts into a puddle

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I wish I owned Itachi though…no Sasuke! I'm not cheating on you! AAAHHH!

**3.2: Raikage**

_"Itachi"._

_The name died on his lips as he reached out with his hand, trying to grasp onto the image of Sasuke's older brother as he stared solemnly at him. But the image blinked and he pulled back his hand as his blue eyes widened slowly. Slowly, Itachi walked forward and stopped a few feet away from him._

_"Sasuke killed me." Itachi told him._

_"I know." Naruto smiled, softly. He had felt his chakra rapidly leaving him as he slipped into unconsciousness. But the darkness had been merciful because his insides were inflicting pain onto him. "It was Sasuke's fate after all, his determined fate."_

_"You paid a heavy price, Naruto." Itachi said, as he closed in on the space between him. His calloused hand reached up to tenderly touch Naruto's cheek._

_"It was worth it." Naruto replied, somewhat icily. Itachi's smile was sad as he leaned in to kiss him softly._

_"I loved you, did you know that?" Itachi whispered against his lips. Naruto closed his eyes and nodded slightly._

_"Yeah, I knew." Naruto murmured. Slowly, Itachi's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Naruto felt sad all of a sudden and he bit down onto his bottom lip._

_"Live, Naruto." Itachi said, as his body slowly became transparent. "Live for me." Naruto's eyes opened in shock as Itachi slowly withdrew his arms from him and took a step back. "Live for Sasuke. My little brother needs you."_

_"Itachi." Naruto blinked and reached out to grab onto the man, but his hand past through him and shattered the image of the man who had created such pain and trauma in his life._

_Uchiha Itachi was gone._

_Naruto sank to his knees and closed his eyes. _

_His nightmare was over._

---

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata turned around with surprise and stared at the girl in front of her. "Oh, hello Cho-chan." Hinata bowed, politely. Cho ducked her head and lowered her eyes.

"Hinata-neesan, can I have a word with you?" Cho asked. Worried about the younger girl's particular behavior, Hinata nodded and followed the girl off the busy main street and into a secluded area.

"Are you all right, Cho-chan?" Hinata asked as they stopped. Cho slowly turned around and ran into her arms. Hinata's eyes softened and she patted the girl's heard. "There, there."

"Oneesan." Cho replied, softly. Hinata blinked and her hand stopped on the girl's head. "Gomen nasai."

"Huh?" Hinata gasped as a sharp pain lanced through her shoulder. On impulse, the older girl pushed Cho away and gripped her shoulder where a thin needle protruded from within her flesh. She yanked it out and stared at Cho in disbelief. "Why?" She managed as her vision became blurry. The needle had been coated with a drug.

"You are the price to my freedom." She replied as Hinata's eyes closed and her knees buckled from underneath her. Cho gasped and caught the girl before she hit the ground.

"We'll take it from here." Three men dropped down around her and she stared at their hitai ates. They were Cloud-nin from the country of lightning. Wordlessly, she handed Hinata over to one of them. "The Raikage will be pleased with the result." Then they jumped up and into the air, taking off along the rooftops silently. Her hands clenched into fists, angrily as she stared after their fleeting forms.

Had she done the right thing?

---

"Since you want to marry Uzumaki Naruto." The Raikage stated. "You will go after him to Hidden Leaf. However—."

"However?" Cho repeated, staring up at her uncle.

"You will give us Hyuuga Hinata, the eldest daughter of the head of the Hyuuga." The Raikage continued. "I want the secrets of the Byakugan."

"Nani?" Cho gasped in dismay.

"Failure to complete this mission will immediately invoke an arranged marriage." Her uncle smiled. "Of course, this is the only way you will gain your independence."

"What if I refuse to both?" Cho asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I will find ways to break the spirit of yours." The Raikage said. Cho's eyes widened and she abruptly frowned as she bowed.

"I won't fail." She declared. "Hyuuga Hinata will be delivered to you."

---

"Hokage-sama!" An ANBU that she had assigned to follow Tanaka Cho appeared in her office. The man was holding onto Cho who looked very angry. "Hyuuga Hinata was kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?" Tsunade repeated as she stared at the girl. Cho shifted her eyes to the ground, refusing to look at the Hokage.

"She was a major part of the kidnapping." The ANBU continued, releasing the grip on Cho's arm.

"Is this true, Tanaka-san?" Tsunade asked as she walked around her desk. The girl trembled and Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Do you want to harm Hyuuga Hinata? Do you understand what you've done?"

"Yes." Cho whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "I know."

"Why did you do it?" Tsunade asked.

"Because…" Cho replied, her voice hitching into a sob. "Because I want my freedom."

"Freedom is one thing that you have control of." Tsunade said, her voice laced with disapproval. "But to let it be taken away from you, you must be very weak."

"Be quiet!" Cho yelled, angrily. "You don't understand! None of you understand! Only Naruto-niichan could understand!" The tears flew faster than before and the girl crumpled onto the ground. "I want to see him! I want to see Oniichan!" Tsunade turned away from her and closed her eyes.

"You don't deserve to see him. What will he think when he finds out what you've done?" Tsunade commented. Cho's eyes widened and she broke down in more tears. Turning slightly, she looked over her shoulder at the ANBU. "Inform the village that Hyuuga Hinata has been kidnapped and the shinobi should be on alert." The ANBU bowed and disappeared to do her bidding.

Tsunade walked over to her window kept a careful watch on Konoha, ignoring the sobs from the girl on the floor.

This was trouble.

---

Hyuuga Hiashi stood up abruptly and his youngest daughter, Hanabi stared at him. "Hinata was kidnapped?" He repeated as one of the family's branch members stood before him. Worry and panic crossed his mind but was followed by disgust on how weak his older daughter was. "Find her quickly. We can't have the Byakugan exposed."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama!" The man bowed as he quickly ran out of the room.

"Father." Hanabi spoke up softly. "Are you worried?"

"Of course." Hiashi replied without looking at his daughter. Hanabi looked away.

"Then why aren't you out looking for her?" She asked.

"The Head of the Hyuuga is valuable. Even if Hinata dies, you will be protected since you are my heir." Hiashi responded.

"So that is all what she is worth to you?" Hanabi stated. "How weak do you think she is?" With that, he watched as Hanabi walked past him and out the door. Hiashi sighed softly.

"She is worth much more, Hanabi." He murmured softly. "But being a Head family member has its costs and this is one of them."

---

Hinata's capture spread through the village like wild fire and the shinobi flocked out to capture the Cloud-nins who had kidnapped her. Neji was one of them as he raced through the village with Tenten, Lee, Shino, and Kiba.

"Foolish girl." Neji stated as he jumped up onto a rooftop.

"Hey! You don't know Hinata!" Kiba growled. "She'll probably kick those ninjas, ass before we get there."

"Unlikely." Neji responded as Tenten gave Neji a worried glance.

"It's their strategy." Shino commented to himself. The other Chuunins glanced at him in surprise and Shino's lips drew into a tight line. "Even if we were to catch up to them, we can't kill them. Or we might cause trouble between the countries."

"Oh. This is bad." Lee murmured. "Okay! I'll scout in that direction, you all split up!" With a burst of speed, the green beast of Konoha darted off into his direction. The other Chuunins nodded in agreement before heading their separate ways.

---

The Raikage smiled with grim satisfaction as he awaited the arrival of his Cloud-nins and Hyuuga Hinata. Cho had done well, that girl was naïve enough. But he hadn't promised to keep his end of the bargain. A low laugh erupted from his throat and slowly increased, he threw his head and cackled merrily. The secrets of the Byakugan would soon be his. Then, he will surpass the other kages and he would take over the country of lightning.

"That laugh is annoying."

The Raikage spun around, his robes billowing at the change of movement at the dark figure that stood on the rooftop. He unconsciously took a step backward and stared at the glittering eyes.

"Who are you?" He demanded, angrily. What was taking those stupid Cloud-nins so long? Those glittering eyes disappeared for a moment and the Raikage noted that the person must have closed his eyes. Slowly, they reopened and he stared at the crimson red eyes. "Sharingan!" He choked out. The man stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight's path. The Raikage inhaled sharply as the man smirked at him.

"Who are you waiting for, Raikage-sama?" Sasuke asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking very casual. "It's a bit chilly tonight, why don't I escort you inside to wait?"

"No thank you." He replied, sharply. He glanced around. This wasn't good. Then, with a smooth movement, his hand reached out from underneath his robes and threw a smoke bomb onto the ground. Sasuke's eyes widened and he heard a whizzing sound. A kunai embedded itself in his shoulder and another in his thigh.

"Teme!" Sasuke hissed as he tried to see beyond the smoke. Preoccupied, he didn't notice the Raikage coming in behind him. Something like the Chidori was sparking around the man's right hand and Sasuke jumped to the side as the Raikage slammed down onto the ground. Cracks spread out like a spider web from the spot and headed toward Sasuke.

"Denkou Boruto no Jutsu! [1]" The Raikage yelled as he rapidly formed seals with his hands. Sasuke's eyes widened and he smirked as he copied the seals. Electricity that seemed to draw up from the ground sizzled on the Raikage's fingertips and the man lashed out, sending rivets of electricity toward him.

"Shit!" Sasuke gaped as he jumped up in the air.

"Too slow." The Raikage smirked, as the electricity seemed to hit the ground and bounce up toward him. Sasuke yelled as the shock left him senseless and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. "What weak shinobi, Hidden Leaf has." He chortled, happily. Sasuke twitched and his whole body felt paralyzed. "Your eyes are pretty maybe I should gouge them out."

"Don't you dare." Sasuke hissed, warningly.

"You can't move, can you?" The Raikage implied, teasingly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and the Raikage stooped down and took out a kunai. "Stay still." He smiled, evilly.

"Raikage-sama!" The man looked up and stared at the Cloud-nins that dropped down in front of him. In one of the ninja's arms was Hyuuga Hinata.

"A pretty thing, isn't she?" The Raikage stated as a blush rose up underneath his face cloth. The shinobi stared at their leader and exchanged looks. Then, he coughed and he stepped forward. But before he had a chance, Sasuke raised his leg and swiped it on the ground, knocking the kage right off his feet and onto the floor.

"Raikage-sama!" The Cloud-nins gasped, before angrily running forward to defend their leader. Sasuke cursed and attempted to raise himself up onto his hands, but his muscles gave out on him.

"Kazuo.[2]" Three shurikens whizzed by his face and effectively hit their targets. The Cloud-nins fell down, gripping their feet. He felt himself being lifted up and he looked up to see a blur of gold.

"It's you!" The Raikage exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"Kazuo, what are you doing?"

Sasuke was deposit onto the ground and Hinata was placed next to him. His hand rose up slowly and he grabbed onto the man's ankle. His blue eyes looked down at him and Sasuke's hand trembled. "Naruto?"

"Hey." Naruto smiled, as he gave him a wink.

"Naruto…you can't fight him." Sasuke said. "He's too strong." Sasuke gasped and his eyes widened. Naruto's legs were trembling. In fact, the blonde's whole body was trembling. "Idiot, you can't fight him in your condition. You just woke up after two years!"

"It'll be fine." Naruto said, calmly. He turned his icy blue eyes to face the Raikage who had gotten up on his feet. "Kazuo. What are you doing here?"

"I was invited." The Raikage smiled as he slowly took off his face cloth. "They told me to "feel right at home", so I did." Sasuke stared. The Raikage, whose name was Kazuo was probably in his late 20s. He was very young to be a Kage.

"You hurt my friends, Kazuo." Naruto frowned. Kazuo shrugged without any concern.

"So I did." Kazuo responded. "What are you going to do about it, Uzumaki-kun?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and shifted into a fighting stance, but before he can, his knees buckled and he fell heavily onto the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I was asleep too long." Naruto laughed as he caught his breath.

"Naruto, take Hinata and get out of here." Sasuke ordered. "I'll take care of this!" He made a move to sit up and Naruto glared at him.

"You don't give me orders, Sasuke." Naruto snapped, as his eyes flamed red. Sasuke twitched and Naruto's eyes slowly regained its normal blue. "Ah, sorry for that." Naruto laughed and he reached out to tousle Sasuke's hair. "I woke up because I heard you calling to me. I have to live to protect not only you but the whole village."

Sasuke stared as Naruto stood up, shakily.

"If I can't do this, then how can I be Hokage?" Naruto continued, smiling devilishly. "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be fine."

"Liar." Sasuke whispered as Naruto and the Raikage stared at each other.

"Kazuo, your welcome here is overdue." Naruto smirked.

"Just like I like it." Kazuo replied with a big smile. "Now show me what you got, Uzumaki Naruto."

---

TBC…

[1] A jutsu I just made up out of nowhere. Denkou Boruto means Lightning Bolt…lol

[2] I made up the Raikage's name too. Kazuo means peaceful man so I thought it would be interesting because he isn't portrayed as peaceful but just the opposite.

I don't like making new characters up…you know I like to stick to the normal characters but…Kazuo is someone interesting.

Thanks for reading!


	18. Recover

**Shadows within a Dream**

**By: Kisu**

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I think I dug my own grave when I started a fourth fanfic! sweatdrops Also I've been trying to do some fanart, coloring is so hard!

Well, hope you like this chapter! Dubbed Shaman King is gross…;

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

**_3.3: Recover_**

"Naruto is awake?" Tsunade repeated as she swung around, her eyes wide with relief. The ANBU before her bowed and ducked his head.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. But he escaped the hospital." The ANBU told her.

"What? He can't be on his feet! His muscles would be stiff!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Not to mention the malnourishment of his body!"

"He has a strong will, Hokage-sama." The ANBU commented, softly.

---

_Fingers twitched on the hospital bed as the occupant's eyes moved underneath closed eyelids._

_"Something is happening out there." The ANBU turned around from the window._

_"Yes." The other ANBU replied, softly. "Something to do with the Raikage and his niece. The village also has been alerted that Hyuuga Hinata had been kidnapped."_

_"Kidnapped?" The first ANBU with the bird mask gasped in an astonished whisper._

_"Hin…ata…?" The soft voice broke through the silence and both ANBUs glanced at the bed. The occupant on the bed slowly opened his eyes—a vibrant cloudy blue._

_"Uzumaki Naruto! You're awake!" The female ANBU quickly walked over to him and checked his pulse. "How do you feel?"_

_"How long was I asleep?" Naruto asked as he turned his head slightly._

_"Two years and some." The ANBU replied. _

_"Two years?" Naruto repeated. He slowly raised his arm and clenched his hand, testing out the muscles. "I heard you say something about Hinata."_

_"Ah, it was nothing." The ANBU with the bird mask replied quickly. Naruto sat up with some difficulty and to the female ANBU's protests. _

_"You're lying." He said, pinning him with his intense blue gaze. The ANBU cleared his throat nervously and the female ANBU shot her head up warningly at the other man._

_"No one is lying to you." She replied, softly. _

_"I feel his presence." Naruto said, gripping his sheets. Chakra began to swirl around him and the ANBUs gave a gasp of surprise. _

_"Your body is still fragile, Naruto." She gasped. "Don't use that much chakra in one time!"_

_"Thank you for your concern." Naruto smiled, softly. He brought his hands together and the ANBU quickly reached out only to miss as Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_"We have to inform the Hokage!"_

---

"So, he heard you speak about the incident?" Tsunade asked as she stood up from her chair. Her eyes fell onto the figure sitting with her back against the wall. "Well, then. To find Naruto, we'll just have to find Kazuo." She walked over to the girl and watched as her defiant brown eyes gazed up at her.

"Bring me to Naruto-Oniisan!" Cho demanded, angrily. Tsunade bent down and gripped the girl by her shirt. Cho was forced onto her feet, unsteadily.

"Gladly." Tsunade smirked.

---

Sasuke shifted and slowly sat up behind Naruto. He stood before him and Sasuke took in his appearance. Still in pajamas and fresh from the hospital, Naruto stood on trembling legs. He looked pale and frail in strength. With a grunt, Sasuke got up onto his feet and reached out to him. But stopped when he saw the angry expression on the blonde's face.

It had been rare to see Naruto express so much emotion so Sasuke was surprised. Naruto's blue eyes were blazing with rage and his lips were set in a thin line.

"Kazuo." He hissed through clenched teeth. The Raikage looked amused as he studied the young man with calculating dark eyes.

"You don't look as well as you did when I saw you last, Naruto-kun." Kazuo replied in a cheerful tone. "You haven't been sick or anything lately, have you?" Naruto simply glared at him before suppressing a shudder from the light breeze that went through the thin cotton material of his pajamas.

"Naruto, I'll handle this." Sasuke told him as he shifted so he could stand in front of him. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed even more and he glared at the back of Sasuke's neck.

"No way, bastard." Naruto yelled, angrily. Sasuke tensed in shock and swung around to stare at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto blinked as Sasuke stepped forward suddenly so they were face to face. With a frown, Sasuke raised his hand and placed it on top of Naruto's forehead.

"No fever." He mumbled as he pinched his cheek absently. Then, he quickly pinched Naruto's cheek.

"Itai!" Naruto whined as he pushed his arm away. "Bastard, what are you doing?"

"You're acting like yourself again!" Sasuke gaped, staring at him. "You're loud and obnoxious!" A fox-like grin spread through Naruto's features and he placed a hand on the back of his head.

"I am?" Naruto asked. His eyes dropped to the ground and his grin changed back to a sad smile. "Maybe it's because Itachi is gone." A small shudder ran down his back and he wasn't sure it was from the chill in the air or his nerves.

"Stop chit chatting." Kazuo's irritated voice cut through their silence. Sasuke swung back around and faced the Cloud-nins with a glare. The Raikage gestured with his head at the two of them. "Kill the dark haired one, leave the blonde one alive." Then the Cloud-nins rushed forward and Sasuke smirked, as his dark eyes changed into crimson red.

"Sharingan!" One of the Cloud-nins gaped as they fanned out. Kazuo looked up in interest.

"The Uchiha blood limit?" Kazuo asked, eyes wide. "You're-."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke announced as his hand dropped behind his back to where his shuriken pouch was located at his waist.

"I must have those eyes!" Kazuo yelled enraged. "I need the secrets of the Byakugan and the Sharingan!"

"Greedy." Sasuke smirked as Naruto suddenly collapsed on to his knees. "Naruto?"

"I'm fine." Naruto managed as he looked up at him. "My muscles are still weak."

"Stay behind me." Sasuke ordered as Naruto glanced up at him in amusement.

"Hai." Naruto grinned as he massaged his legs. Sasuke deftly drew out several shurikens and flung them behind him. The Cloud-nin that was chancing for a back attack fell to the ground. Naruto hadn't looked up from his task and a log replaced the Cloud-nin.

Things were getting interesting. Several shurikens were hurled toward him and he deflected them with his kunais. Bunshins of the three Cloud-nins darted toward him and Sasuke frowned. He had not time for games; it was hard protecting Naruto and fighting at the same time.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He heard Naruto yelled from behind him. Two clones appeared next to him and gave him a wink and a grin.

"Yo!" They greeted him as they darted forward. Sasuke looked behind him and Naruto waved.

"Go ahead Sasuke, I'll be fine." The blonde told him. With a nod, he dove forward, picking out the real Cloud-nins with his sharingan and launching his taijutsu combo attacks onto them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto bring his hands together and suddenly paled.

"Naruto!" He yelled as he punched out the remaining Cloud-nin. Naruto coughed up blood and he fell forward on his hands. The Bunshins that Naruto had created, dissolved and Sasuke rushed over to him. At the same time, Kazuo saw this and ran toward Naruto, drawing a kunai out as he went. "Naruto, look out!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed his chakra to his feet, Naruto lifted his head up at the sound of his voice and stared at him. Then, he quickly whipped his head up to stare at the Raikage who was within a few meters away. The kunai in the Raikage's hand flew toward him and Sasuke yelled out.

Naruto could only stare as someone appeared in front of him and deflected the kunai away with her own. The Raikage's eyes widened as he took in the new person. Sasuke stopped and stared in slight awe.

The Hokage of Konoha stood in front of Naruto, glaring frostily at Kazuo. Tsunade in her full power was very scary and right now, even Sasuke felt a little nervous. Her white robes billowed around her lithe frame as she spoke, her tone stoic and filled with hidden rage.

"What are you doing, Kazuo?" She asked.

"I want to say the same for yourself, Tsunade." Kazuo responded with a smirk. "I'm sure you haven't realized that your Leaf-nins attacked me."

"Have you forgotten your attempt to kidnap Hyuuga Hinata?" Tsunade asked, slightly amused. "I'm not that naïve, Raikage-sama." Kazuo smiled at her and sighed dramatically.

"I don't know what you mean, Hokage-sama." Kazuo replied with equal venom.

"Naruto Oniichan!" A small cry made them turn toward the forgotten blonde and Cho dropped to his side. "Are you all right?"

"Cho?" Naruto stated, staring up at the girl. "Is that you?" Cho bobbed her head and smiled through her tears.

"It's me, Oniichan! You woke up!" Cho cried. Naruto nodded and raised his hand, Cho grabbed on to it, placing it next to her cheek. "I thought you would leave me here all alone! They're so mean to me, Oniichan! All of them! Especially Sasuke!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, suspiciously and Naruto looked over at him. "You probably just got on his bad side." Naruto laughed as Sasuke scowled at him. Cho shook her head wildly as tears kept falling from her eyes.

"He hates me! They all hate me! You'll hate me!" Cho sobbed.

"For what?" Naruto asked, quietly.

"For placing Hyuuga Hinata into the enemy's hands." Tsunade spoke up as Cho whimpered softly. No pity was expressed as the Hokage kept a straight face and stared at Kazuo. "Tanaka Cho is your niece, is she not? I understand the bargain you made with her."

"What is the Hokage talking about Cho?" Naruto asked, softly. Cho shook her head wildly.

"You'll hate me!" She wailed.

"Cho." Naruto said, sternly. "Tell me."

"Uncle told me that if I bring Hinata-Oneechan to him, he would let me marry you." Cho said, softly. His anger exploded and the outline of the Kyuubi appeared in red chakra and howled wildly. Wind rushed at their faces and Cho fell back, eyes wide with fear. Then as soon as it came, the chakra disappeared and Naruto fell onto his hands coughing up blood. In a flash, Sasuke was next to him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke demanded as he held him in his arms. "Are you all right?"

"Ugh." Naruto responded as backup came. Tsunade quickly knelt down next to Naruto as several shinobi landed and kept the Raikage under watchful eyes.

"Baka." Tsunade snapped as she placed her hands on Naruto's chest. "You tore up your chakra system again, you weren't supposed to get out of bed in your condition."

"I'm fine, Tsunade-Baba." Naruto said, softly as he tried to appease her. "Don't make such a face, it'll give you wrinkles."

"Insolent brat." The Hokage replied, glaring at him. Naruto grinned as Tsunade stood up and a hand came down and ruffled his blonde spikes affectionately. "We will meet in my office, Raikage-sama. Kakashi and Anko, escort him there please." Neji and Tenten were already attending to the unconscious Hinata as Naruto was helped onto his feet.

Sasuke gave Cho a patented glare and Cho took a hold of Naruto's arm, she quickly let go when a growl was emitted from Sasuke's throat. The two ANBUs that was attending to Naruto before dropped down next to him. The man with a bird mask gently placed a hand on Cho's back.

"We'll talk later, Cho-chan." Naruto warned as Cho dropped her head meekly and let the ANBU guide her away. The female ANBU smacked Naruto on the head and Naruto winced. "Gomen nasai." He apologized for his earlier departure.

"Let's go." She said as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke blinked as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Ah, Hokage-sama." Tsunade turned to stare at the young woman with pink hair who landed onto the roof before her.

"Naruto is being brought back to the hospital, he will be allowed visitors. Inform your friends about this." Tsunade told her, kindly. Sakura smiled softly and nodded before jumping off the roof.

With speculating eyes, Tsunade watched as a Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai picked up the three unconscious Cloud-nins. Then, she turned to the last ANBU next to her. "Inform the others that Hyuuga Hinata have been captured." She ordered. "But, keep the village on alert. The Raikage may deceive us." The ANBU nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and Tsunade sighed softly.

What will happen now?

---

I swear this chapter was so boring. I'm sorry if you guys were bored to death! I'll make it up in the next chapter! This one was horrible!

3 Thanks for reading!


	19. Without Chakra

**Shadows within a Dream**

**By: Kisu**

A/N: Thanks everyone for all your words of support! I know that last chapter was boring but I needed some time to think over the story…I wonder how novel writers do it…;; This one will be loads of fun...well, more fun than the last one. Yay! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

**3.4 Without Chakra**

Sasuke stood in the corner of the room along with several Jounins and Shikamaru. Tsunade had a very scary look on her face as she stood before Kazuo, the Raikage of the Cloud-nins.

"Because no harm came to Hyuuga Hinata, Hiashi-sama will not pursue this issue any longer." Tsunade said, as she folded her hands together. "Nor were any of our shinobi harmed. So we will ignore this issue and continue the Jounin exams as planned."

Kazuo said nothing but continued to glare at the Hokage. Cho stood next to him, shifting her feet restlessly with her head bowed.

"For your stay in Hidden Leaf, you will be under heavy surveillance until you leave." Tsunade said. "You must understand that you have betrayed our trust."

"My apologies, Hokage." Kazuo bowed. "This matter shall not repeat again."

"That will be nice." Tsunade nodded. "We do not need another meaningless war."

"Hai." Kazuo said, glaring angrily at his niece. Cho returned that glare with equal venom and Tsunade cleared her throat.

"This case is closed. Make sure none of this is revealed to the villagers." Tsunade said.

"Hai!"

---

Sasuke slipped quietly out of the room and down the stairs of the Hokage's tower. Once outside, he headed directly to the hospital. Naruto had been moved out of seclusion and he was allowed visitors now. After nodding to the receptionist, he walked down the hallway to Naruto's room. Knocking once, his hand gripped the doorknob firmly and pushed the door open.

Flowers and fruit baskets lined the all four corners of the room and in the middle; Naruto sat on his bed with his eyes closed. His hands were bandaged and clasped in front of him as he channeled his chakra throughout his body. With growing concern, Sasuke watched as the bandages on his knuckles turn red.

"Dobe-." Sasuke began but was cut off when Naruto suddenly gasped out and fell onto his hands. The blonde winced and Sasuke rushed to his side, helping him up and off his hands. "What happened?" Naruto glanced at him and flexed his fingers.

"Training." Naruto replied as he caught his breath. "They stopped me when they noticed."

"You're still injured, Baka." Sasuke said, pointedly. Naruto balled his hands into fists, and stared at the crimson stains around his bandaged knuckles.

"I'll live."

Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms, glaring pointedly at the blonde. Naruto looked up at him and frowned slightly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion. "Do you want some fruit?" He gestured to the many baskets that littered the room. "Someone brings me one every day. Not that I'll eat them all."

"I don't want any fruit." Sasuke responded as he sat down in a chair next to him. He grabbed one of Naruto's hands and began to unbind the dirty bandages. Naruto watched him as he peeled the last layer of bandages away and revealed knuckles that had been scraped raw. "What were you doing, Dobe?"

"Training." Naruto repeated as he tried to pull his hand back but Sasuke only tightened his grip on it. "Thick-brows came by and we sparred a bit."

"Sparred?" Sasuke glared as his hand tightened even more.

"Let me go, Sasuke." Naruto winced. "Are you trying to break my hand? Did you come here to give me a hard time?"

"Iie." Came the reply as the grip on his hand loosened. Naruto looked up when Sasuke slid his chair back and got up. He hovered over him with an intense look in his ebony eyes.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, anxiously.

In a sudden motion, Sasuke pushed Naruto back against the headboard and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Desperation, lust, and a whole tide of emotions was poured into that kiss and Naruto's eyes widened sharply. His lips parted in protest and Sasuke took the invitation to plunge his tongue in, probing and searching for the sweetness that made Naruto what he was. Naruto moaned softly and raised his hands, tangling them in Sasuke's dark hair.

The sensual sound seemed to edge Sasuke on and he got onto the bed. It creaked softly as he planted a knee in between Naruto's legs and wrapped a hand into a mass of golden locks. The other hand drifted slowly down Naruto's spine and over his thigh, then brushed against his groin. Naruto's eyes shot open in alarm and he broke off the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Sasuke…stop." Naruto groaned, softly.

Sasuke trailed butterfly kisses down Naruto's jawbone and down his neck, where he promptly sank his teeth into soft flesh. Naruto hissed and Sasuke ran his tongue over the love bite to soothe the stinging pain. Naruto's hands untangled themselves from Sasuke's hair and he pulled back, catching his breath and staring at the man in amazement.

"Sorry." Sasuke muttered as a bright pink flush tinted his cheeks. He quickly glanced away and glowered at the floor.

"Why didn't you say, you missed me?" Naruto asked with a broad grin.

"Dobe, no one missed you." Sasuke snorted as he got up and walked over to the window. Naruto stared at the man before staring down at his hands.

"Ah." He replied. Sasuke turned slightly and glanced at him over his shoulder. Spotting a roll of bandages next to a pan of water on a tray, he brought it over to Naruto's bedside and began cleaning his knuckles.

Sasuke worked in silence and Naruto watched him as the man bandaged his knuckles effortlessly. "Thanks." Naruto said when Sasuke was done. With a barest of nods, Sasuke set the tray back where he had found it and sat back on a chair that he had occupied earlier. Sasuke took one of his hands and clasped it loosely, staring down onto the ground.

"Gomen nasai, Sasuke." Naruto said, softly. "Did I worry you?"

"Iie." Sasuke replied, quietly. Naruto turned his hand over and grasped Sasuke's hand.

"Sakura told me you were a cold bastard to her." Naruto continued. "Mind telling me what crawled up your pants, this time?"

"If you had died, I would have never forgiven myself." Sasuke said, lowly. Naruto tightened his grasp on his hand and narrowed his eyes.

"It's not your fault." He said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke snapped as he jerked his head up. "I almost killed you!"

"You didn't kill me, I brought in on to myself." Naruto told him. "I knew the consequences!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke demanded. "You should have told me that your chakra had a limit!"

"Do you think I'm invincible, Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto laughed. "Everyone's chakra has a limit."

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke roared. Naruto closed his eyes and his laughter subsided into a quiet chuckle.

"It was the only way." Naruto replied. "Itachi was too strong and that was the only way to kill him. You weren't strong enough."

"I suppose you are?" Sasuke shot back.

"No." The blonde said. Silence dropped over them and Sasuke glared angrily at the floor, hoping to burn a hole in his rage. "There was no time, Sasuke." The Uchiha slowly raised his head up, his eyes swirling into a crimson red. Then, he raised his arm and punched the wall, right next to Naruto's head. Pieces of plaster crumbled from the impact and fell onto Naruto's shoulder.

"You have no idea what I went through." Sasuke said, through clenched teeth. "I waited and waited for you to wake up. I wanted to see you, but they wouldn't let me. It was only Kakashi who let me in to see you on your birthday."

"My birthday?" Naruto repeated, gazing at him with a questioning look.

"I hated myself. I've sworn to you that I would protect you and there you were. So pale and lifeless on the bed." Sasuke whispered, as his gaze dropped onto Naruto's hand that was grasping his. "I…was…scared."

With his free hand, Naruto reached up to touch Sasuke's face. His blue eyes shining with emotion as the bandaged fingers slowly brushed against a wet cheek.

"Don't cry, Sasuke." Naruto stammered. Sasuke blindly reached out and crushed him to his chest. Naruto gripped onto his shirt tightly and buried his head into his chest.

"I'm not, idiot." Sasuke lied as he hid his face into Naruto's hospital robe. Naruto smiled in amusement and poked Sasuke in the chest.

"You are too." He laughed.

"Shut up." Sasuke replied, tightening his arms around him.

"Don't worry." Naruto murmured as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's slender frame. "I won't do anything that reckless again."

"Now, who's lying?" Sasuke laughed.

---

A few days later, the Chuunins gathered up for the Jounin exams. To their surprise, Naruto's name was on the bottom of the list right under Sasuke's name.

"Naruto is taking the exam?" Sakura asked in worry as she glanced over at Rock Lee. Her boyfriend gave her a sharp nod and smiled widely.

"He has been training hard." Lee replied. "He'll do fine."

"Are you sure?" Sakura blinked as a few muffled whisperers made them turn around. The Sand-nins have arrived, which meant Temari, Kankoru, and Gaara. Gaara looked the same as ever except having grown in height and physique. "Gaara."

The Sand-nin's green gaze flickered briefly over her before scanning the crowd for a certain someone. They got their answer when Sasuke made a beeline toward the approaching figure. Dressed in his Chuunin vest, Naruto wore a black shirt with long mesh sleeves and black pants. It was strange seeing the blonde in unusually dark colors.

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke hissed as he stopped in front of him. Naruto arched an eyebrow and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why did you enter? You won't last a chance!"

"Huh?" Came the intelligent reply.

"You know what the Hokage said." Sasuke glared. "One more reckless move and you might never be able to use your chakra ever again."

"I understand." Naruto said, quietly. "That's why I am going to use only taijutsu."

"Taijutsu?" Sasuke repeated. "Your taijutsu is horrible!"

"Is that so?" Naruto said, happily as his eyes scanned the crowd of Chuunins. His smile turned to a smirk when he noticed a pair of green eyes watching him. He gave a slight nod and was rewarded by the same action performed by Gaara. Sasuke saw this exchange and scowled.

"Naruto, stay away from him." He advised.

Naruto broke eye contact with the Sand-nin and he stuck out his tongue at him.

"You worry too much." He laughed.

"Gai-sensei!" They heard Rock Lee screamed in delight. Everyone stared at the Chuunin who was sporting all green. Lee was waving wildly at his Jounin instructor, eyes bright with unshed tears and Sakura laughed nervously from the spot next to him.

"Yes! Lee!" Gai exclaimed, doing a dramatic pose. Sakura looked around before inching away from the duo. "Work hard, Lee!"

"Hai! Sensei!" Lee crowed, already burning in anticipation.

"Good!" Gai yelled, addressing the Chuunins. "Welcome to the first part of the exam toward your path to become a Jounin! Such like a respectable person as myself!"

"Yes!" Lee grinned.

"The first part of your exam is to take down a Missing-nin. You will work in pairs, line up in two lines. Your scroll will match another and this will determine your partner!" Gai instructed. "Your scrolls will list the Missing-nin that you have to capture."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru frowned. "The Hokage just wants us to catch a few Missing-nins. She's making us do all the dirty work."

"Missing-nin?" Hinata whispered, her eyes wide in worry.

"Don't worry, Hinata. It'll be a piece of cake." Naruto spoke up from beside her. Hinata nodded unsurely and Sasuke frowned.

"This will be too much for you, Naruto." Sasuke hissed, quietly. "A Missing-nin is dangerous."

"All my life I've been in danger." Naruto replied, quietly as he caught his hand in a quick squeeze. "Don't worry about me. Let's just see who can get back first."

"I won't lose to you, Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"The same, Sasuke-bastard." Naruto replied with equal cheer. The two rivals stared each other down and everyone became motivated by their fighting spirit.

"Che. Those two are at it again." Kiba stated as Akamaru barked happily in agreement. Shino even cracked a smile.

"Hurry up all of you! Why aren't you in two lines?" Gai yelled out. Quickly the Chuunins divided up, and began pulling scrolls out of a box.

Naruto and Gaara were next up and everyone held their breaths. The two of them exchanged equal smirks and their hands dove into the box., both of them drawing out a maroon colored scroll. A shudder ran down the Chuunins backs as the two vessels engaged into a heavy staring contest, Naruto's lips quirked into a slight smile and Gaara's eyes widened slightly with interest.

"Hurry up, you two! What's the hold up?" Gai yelled.

"Hm." Naruto responded as he turned and walked away. Gaara silently did the same in the opposite side and the Shinobi ranks stared at them with hidden interest.

"This is going to be interesting." Genma commented from around his piece of straw.

"Very." Kakashi replied with a slight grin. His single eye opened and it reflected a slight worry.

The parings ended up as Sakura and Lee, Kiba and Kankoru, Sasuke and Neji, Tenten and Ino, Temari and Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata, but last of all; Gaara and Naruto.

---

"Good luck." Chouji grinned as he playfully punched Shikamaru in the shoulder. He had decided that a Jounin's lifestyle was too much for him and chose to remain a Chuunin.

"Women are troublesome." Shikamaru replied, eyeing Temari with slight distaste. He had not forgotten the time she had "rescued" him from Orochimaru's crew.

"Uzumaki-kun." Naruto turned to stare at two familiar faces of a pair of Cloud-nins. They had mysteriously been paired up together. "Let's see who can get back faster."

"Yeah." Naruto replied as he slowly gripped the man's offered hand. His eyebrows drew together when the man tightened his grip. "I'll be looking forward to it, Shi-chan." Nakata Shiko smiled slyly, his green eyes contrasting greatly against his jet-black hair. His twin sister, Nakata Saya elbowed his brother roughly and Shiko frowned, releasing Naruto's hand. "Strong grip, you got there."

"I won't lose easily, Naru-chan." Saya said, angrily.

"Hai." Naruto smiled.

Nakata Shiko was Cho-chan's proclaimed fiancé and a man who got jealous very easily. Naruto shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants and examined the two. Saya was still angry about the time he had sparred with her and won. She was also angry that Naruto showed some affection to Cho but regarded her with common courtesy. Cho, Shiko, and Saya had been friends once…until he visited with that Ero-Sennin. Naruto sighed softly.

"When do we start?" Gaara spoke up suddenly as the Chuunins got quiet. Gai looked up at the sky and at the direction of the sun.

"Now." Gai said. The moment the word left his lips, Naruto and Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand. "Good luck, meet back here in one day."

"Naruto…" Sasuke murmured, gazing at the spot they once were. Sakura tapped him on the shoulder.

"He'll be fine, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled, anxiously. Sasuke nodded and they joined their partners, then they raced off into different directions—destined to complete their missions.

---

Naruto and Gaara tore through the trees with great ease. But slowly, Naruto was dropping behind and Gaara slowed down a bit so they were side by side.

"What's wrong?" He stated in his monotone.

"Huh?" Naruto glanced at him and Gaara noted that the blonde was slightly out of breath. They landed on a branch and Naruto's foot slipped. Immediately, sand wrapped around Naruto's ankle and pulled him back in place. "Thanks." He said, leaning on his knees and breathing heavily.

"You're not using your chakra." Gaara realized. "Why?"

"Can't use it." Naruto said. "That was the only way I was allowed to enter the exams."

"Why not?" Gaara asked, curiously.

"Because, my system is damaged right now." Naruto responded. "Using my chakra may kill me." Gaara narrowed his eyes and decided not to push the topic any farther.

"We're close." Gaara said as he looked around. Gaara had transported them to the outer regions of Hidden Mist and their target was a missing-nin from that village. "He is highly skilled in Genjutsu and has destroyed many villages." He turned to Naruto and a wicked smirk graced his face. "Dead or alive, Naruto?"

"Alive." Naruto replied, stubbornly as he pulled a kunai out of its pouch.

"Well then, watch out." Gaara told him before jumping off the branch.

"What?" Naruto frowned as he turned around. A few shuriken sliced through the air and caught him by surprise.

A pain-filled cry echoed throughout the forest and a flock of birds flew up high in fright.

---

Sasuke paused in mid-step and frowned as a feeling of dread washed over him.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked, behind him.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied, coldly as he continued maneuvering his way through the swamp.

Neji narrowed his eyes and glared at the back of his head. He never liked Uchiha and after he was rescued from Orochimaru, many years ago, he still didn't like him. The man was cold and an insensitive bastard. Time and time again, Neji would confirm this with Naruto who just regarded him strangely.

Sasuke wasn't cold. Naruto had explained. He was just anti-social.

Neji's frown deepened. Uchiha was one of those men who would gain your trust and turn around to stab you in the back.

"What?" Sasuke demanded as his dark gaze flickered over his shoulder. He had felt Neji's gaze burning into the back of his head

"What happened between you and Naruto?" Neji asked. "No one will tell us why Naruto was in a coma."

"You're noisy." Sasuke responded, coolly as he pushed past some tall ferns.

"It must be serious." Neji continued, slightly angry from the lack of response. "Especially since Naruto sought Lee's help in training him in taijutsu."

"Training never hurts anyone." Sasuke said. "Let's get this over with. Stay out of my way, Hyuuga."

"Stay out of my way, Uchiha." Neji corrected as they stepped into a clearing. "He's here."

There was a slight rustle in the trees and they sprang into a action, pulling out several kunais and dropping into fighting stances. To their surprise, the person who jumped down was Gaara, his sand swirling wildly about him as he landed. There was a sharp sound of shurikens racing through the air and a sharp pain filled cry echoed throughout the forest.

Another person dropped down through the trees and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Naruto!" He yelled as the blonde hit the ground with several shurikens stuck in his chest. Sasuke's blood ran cold and he ran forward only to be taken back in surprise as a log replaced the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Gaara stated from behind them. Naruto was leaning heavily against a tree; face pale as he caught his breath.

"I forgot I wasn't supposed to use chakra." He replied. "Old habits die hard." His blue eyes scanned the clearing and landed on Neji and Sasuke with surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

"It seems we all have the same Missing-nin." Neji announced. Sasuke walked up to him and shoved him lightly.

"Don't use your chakra again." He frowned. "If the Hokage finds out, she'll pull you out."

"I know." Naruto said, grimacing as he stood up. His blue eyes were thoughtful as he slowly unzipped his vest and took it off. Underneath it was another vest that was filled with heavy weights. He shrugged it off and it landed heavily onto the ground. Then he took off the weights around his ankles and put his Chuunin vest back on.

"Must better." He said, jumping slightly to test how light his body felt. The three of them stared at him in surprise.

"About time." Gaara said. "Let's go." He tore off and Naruto grinned as he darted after him, wildly increased in speed.

"Catch up if you can." Naruto called over his shoulder with a fox-like grin.

"Hm." Neji responded, following the others.

"Very nice, Dobe." Sasuke smirked as he launched after him.

The blonde shinobi was always full of surprises.

---

A/N: I decided not to write Chouji in because there were an uneven number of people. So Chouji lovers don't kill me..TeeHee! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I loved my SasuNaru moment… Did anyone read chapter 218 yet? So much SasuNaru angst! Since I'm such a dork, I teared up…or maybe it was the lack of sleep.


	20. Hidden Memory

**Shadows within a Dream**

**By: Kisu**

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys…I've been really busy. This chapter is unedited so please don't shoot me! XP

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei!

**3.5: Hidden Memory**

It took them longer than they expected. The Missing-nin sure moved fast and when they thought they had caught up with him, he escaped yet again. So finally, with one day up, Naruto turned toward his companions.

"Time is running out." He said, seriously. "There is only one thing we can do."

Sasuke looked up from watching over the roasting fish in the fire. With a frown, he shook his head slowly. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"We have to come into him in all four directions so he wouldn't escape again." Naruto continued, grimly. "That means we have to split up."

"Hm." Gaara stated as his green gaze flickered from their surroundings to the blonde speaker.

"It's a good idea." Neji nodded. "If we continue on this pace, we might not even get the Missing-nin and get back to Konoha on time."

Silence fell onto them and was occasionally broken by the crackles of the burning firewood.

"I'll take north." Gaara spoke up.

"West." Sasuke said, reluctantly.

"East." Neji confirmed.

"That leaves me to south." Naruto smiled. "All right, if we don't meet up with him, then we meet back here in 6 hours. If you do, release this flare." He pulled out four small cylinders from his pocket and distributed them. Wordlessly they took them and placed them in their pockets. Then, after quickly eating a fish each, they put out the fire and went off in their respectable destinations.

"Good luck." Neji said, darting off.

"Don't get us disqualified, Uzumaki." Gaara said, before disappearing in a whirl of sand.

Sasuke gazed at him solemnly before grabbing his shoulder. He gave him a slight shake. "Be careful." He said, seriously. "If it's too much, turn back."

"Teme!" Naruto growled, playfully. "That also applies to you."

"I'm just looking out for you, Dobe." Sasuke smirked before jumping up into the trees and taking off.

Naruto smiled softly at the disappearing figure before slowly making his way south.

---

"Hmm." Gaara crouched down to examine a footprint. "A trap?" He picked up a stone and hurled it in the foliage. Hearing a sound from above, he ducked and rolled away as a heavy log came crashing down on the spot where he once stood. "What a stupid trap." He commented, before feeling the ground gave way. Sand from his gourd spilled out to stretch taut at his feet, as he quickly moved to the side.

The Missing-nin had dug a hole and disguised it.

That meant he was very, very close.

A red flare shot up into the air in the east and Gaara smirked.

Bingo.

---

Neji turned around quickly, hand fumbling to the spot where he had strapped his flare gun. He came away empty-handed and the sound of a gun being fired made him look up.

"Looking for this?"

"Yes." Neji replied, coolly. He recognized the girl in front of him as one of the Cloud-nins from earlier. Nakata Saya, and her green eyes were glaring at him with utmost hatred. "You don't happen to be a dangerous Missing-nin in disguise?"

"No." Saya snapped. "You're in the way, I have to eliminate you."

"Try." Neji smirked, not moving from his position.

"Hyuugas." Saya spat. "I don't know what's special about you all!" She launched forward, only to be pushed back by a wave of sand. Gaara landed next to Neji and was quickly followed by Sasuke.

"Who is she?" Sasuke asked, frowning at the girl.

"Nakata Saya of the honorable Nakata Clan!" Saya announced. "I have come to claim my position as the rightful fiancée of Naru-chan!"

They all blinked and stared at her.

What's up with all these weird girls popping up and declaring themselves as Naruto's fiancée?

"Get through me first." Gaara spoke up with a creepy smile. Sand began to swirl around him in an alarming rate and then shot toward the unsuspecting Cloud-nin.

---

_Are you all right?_

"I've been better." He murmured as he caught his breath. "I have even more respect for Rock Lee now."

_I warned you before. You overdid it._

"I know." He replied. He could feel the Kyuubi shifting restlessly within the depths of his mind.

_You will heal slower than usual without my aid._

Naruto frowned before looking around. After seeing Neji's flare, he had been heading towards that direction but now it seemed he was just going around in circles. Then it dawned onto him.

"Genjutsu."

A kunai came hurtling by and he jumped to the side, staring as it slammed into the trunk of a tree. Its owner crept out from behind a tree and Naruto sighed.

"Shi-chan, what are you doing here?" Nakata Shiko, the older twin by mere minutes watched him with blazing green eyes.

"Saya has been very unhappy once she found out that you were engaged to Cho. I was also displeased." Shiko said, icily.

"I'm not engaged to anyone." Naruto replied with a frown.

"No matter." Shiko told him. "Because we are on orders to take you back to Hidden Cloud village."

"What?" Naruto stared at him. "My business with Kazuo is finished."

"Do not disrespect our Raikage with such informality!" Shiko yelled, running forward. He drew a kunai from his pouch and dove toward Naruto.

There was a sound of ripping flesh and a splash of blood fell to the ground.

---

Kiba frowned and watched Akamaru pause to sniff the air. Kankoru frowned as he let pulled their bound missing-nin along and fixed Kiba was an irritating glare. "What is it?"

"Blood has been spilt." Kiba said, thoughtfully as he ruffled Akamaru's soft fur. His puppy was now grown into a large dog with fearsome fangs and they showed as Akamaru's lips pulled back into a tentative growl.

"Blood? Then someone has been wounded." Temari commented as she and Shikamaru stepped out of the bushes from behind them. By luck, they had been all paired with the same missing-nin. It had made things a lot better and kept Temari and Kankoru from killing the Leaf-nins when they got at their nerves.

Shikamaru slowly picked out the leaves from his hair and turned toward Kiba. "Do you know who is wounded?"

"Naruto." Kiba said after a moment of silence.

"No way!" Temari gasped as she bounded up into the air, withdrawing her fan as she spoke.

"Hey!" Shikamaru yelled out. "Women…"

---

"Wait, you can't kill her." Neji interjected as Gaara's sand wrapped around the Mist-nin's legs with frightening speed.

"Don't worry. I'll just tear off her legs." Gaara replied, calmly.

"Let me go!" Saya screamed, trying unsuccessfully to free her legs from the sand.

"Gaara!" Sasuke snapped. Gaara smiled wickedly as his slowly raised his arm and paused. The sand released Saya in a blink of an eye and disappeared as fast as it came.

"Naruto is hurt." Gaara said in monotone as he dashed off.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out but froze in midstep.

"What's wrong, Uchiha?" Neji asked.

---

Shiko disappeared and reappeared, flinging three shurikens aimed straight at his face. He quickly swept up his arm and gritted his teeth as they sank into the soft flesh. Blood trickled down from the shallow wounds and dropped onto the floor.

"Itai." Naruto winced. He slowly let his arm fall to his side and he took the time to pull out the shurikens one by one. As he did this, he examined the silent Chuunin in front of him. Nakata Shiko had always reminded him on Sasuke, but when at times he was silent and reserved, he was also loud and brash. Something that Sasuke and Naruto would spawn.

Naruto stared at his arm, wishing that he could use some chakra to heal the shuriken inflicted wounds. Was this how Rock Lee felt like when he got hurt? Was this how all shinobi felt like?

"Why aren't you healing?" Shiko demanded, angrily.

"Are you getting worried about me, Shiko-chan?" Naruto smirked.

"No! No one should care for a traitor like you!" Shiko said furiously. His green eyes glittered with angry tears. "It was because of you that the village burned down! And we lost everyone we cared for!"

"Sou." Naruto responded as his smirk slowly disappeared and was replaced by an expressionless mask.

"I hate you! You're a monster!" Shiko screamed.

"A monster?" Naruto repeated. He sighed softly. "Yes I am."

"I hate you! Die!" The prodigy of the Nakata Clan ran forward, his chakra molding into a katana in his hands.

"Your hatred towards me and your goal to kill me is admirable." Naruto whispered as Shiko neared him. "But that is not the way to become strong, Shiko-chan."

---

"He cannot hear you now, Hyuuga." Saya said from behind him. Neji turned around slowly and crossed his arms.

"Explain." He directed. Saya smiled sweetly but her green eyes shone with malice.

"I have made it my ambition to kill not only you, but also Uchiha Sasuke." Saya said. "And it seems like Uchiha is first."

"I understand the Hyuuga's history with Hidden Mist but while Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"It is because his existence is not accepted by me." Saya replied.

---

He breathed in, calming the blood that pounded throughout his body and slowed his breathing down to a minimum.

Then he could finally listen.

Someone or something was there.

Ebony depths slowly spun into orbs of crimson red.

And a chill slid down the middle of his back, the hair on his neck standing up uncomfortably.

"Who's there?" He asked, slowly straightening to his feet.

A soft brush of wind like a sigh caressed his body as it swept past him. But there had been no wind today. The air was eerily still.

_"Cursed child of the Uchiha Clan."_

Sasuke spun around, his eyes widening to find the owner of the voice.

_"Such a sad fate that you have brought upon yourself."_

"Show yourself!" Sasuke yelled.

_"You have brought death to everyone that was close to you."_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and reached behind his back to the pouch which held his shurikens.

_"If you truly love him, stay away."_

A mist clouded the clearing for a brief second and he caught the form of a figure. With an angry curse, he lunged forward and allowed the ninja stars to glide out of his fingers from great amounts of practice. The perfectly aimed shurikens sailed through the mist and straight through the figure.

Sasuke stared as the figure stepped closer. Dark black tresses framed a face that had haunted him for many nights. His hands quickly whipped out two kunais and he held them with a death grip as the figure looked up. He was clad in a simple white robe that made his skin even paler than what it seemed.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke whispered as he met those dark eyes that had once spun lies of power around him.

"You will be the death of the one you love." He told him. Sasuke watched as Orochimaru smirked. "You are the one who stands in the way of Naruto-kun's dream."

"What?" Sasuke sputtered, paling slightly.

"Don't forget, Uchiha Sasuke. You will always belong to me." Orochimaru laughed. Then as the mist receded, he slowly disappeared as if he was also made from mist. The clearing became visible again and Sasuke felt his lungs burn in the deprivation of air.

He breathed in slowly and vaguely he heard the birds singing again and the soft hush voices of the life in the forest.

Then the sudden familiar sear of the seal on his neck made him cry out. He bit his bottom lip and clamped a hand onto the side of his neck, concentrating to will the seal from acting up.

"Naruto…" He whispered as he sank to his knees.

---

Naruto watched as Shiko neared him and prepared to avoid the attack.

_"Naruto…"_

"Sasuke?" Naruto blinked, frowning in confusion. Suddenly, he realized that Shiko was closing in on him faster than expected and cursed.

With a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the impact. The sickening sound of tearing flesh made Shiko widen his eyes and he felt his former sensei's warm blood splash onto his hands on onto his face. Jerking away, he fell back and caught his breath as Naruto coughed up a small amount of blood. The chakra created kunais slowly dissolved.

"Why?' Shiko demanded as Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

The mask fell away slowly as if pieces were disintegrating into thin air. For the first time, Shiko was captivated by the sheer amount of knowledge in Naruto's eyes. He shuddered.

"I want you to know that by killing me, nothing will make it better." Naruto told him. "You will not be relieved by my death and your burden will increase even more. Your own hate will not make you any stronger. It will just lead to your own destruction."

"Lies. Uzumaki, stop spewing lies!" Shiko snapped. "The Raikage said…"

"Do you believe everything Kazuo says?" Naruto asked. "Do you still trust him after all the infliction he had brought upon the people? Do you believe him in after everything has happened to Cho?"

"I know he's not the best but the Raikage is everything that Hidden Mist has." Shiko growled. "You don't know anything! You're just a Leaf-nin!"

Those words bit sharply at Naruto and finally he gave up.

"Fine." He relented. "Kill me and prove me wrong. Or are you chicken?"

"I will kill you!" Shiko replied as his chakra created two new kunai's in his hands.

_"If you kill Uzuamki Naruto, I will give Cho's hand in marriage."_

Shiko frowned and bitterly ran forward once again.

_"Believe in yourself, Shi-chan! You can do it!"_

Tears of despair came to Shiko's eyes and he squeezed them tightly shut. "Naruto!" He yelled out as he neared Naruto and just as his hands dove straight into Naruto's chest, a wave of sand came crashing down onto him.

"Gaara." Naruto turned around in shock. "Don't kill him!"

"Why?" Gaara replied as he eyed the sand mound in front of them.

"He's just confused!" Naruto protested loudly. He wavered on his feet and fell towards him. Gaara quickly caught the blonde and frowned.

"You've lost a lot of blood." He commented.

"Don't kill him, Gaara." Naruto replied, as his eyes fluttered shut. "I'm…tired." Gaara stared at the young man before slowly releasing the prisoner from his sand coffin.

Shiko fell out, unconscious as the sand receded.

---

"Kai!"

Sasuke blinked and winced as he slapped a hand over the burning seal on his neck.

"You have to be careful, Uchiha." Neji said as he stood next to him. Saya was on the ground, looking a little beat up.

"Orochimaru…" Sasuke murmured, eyes falling to the ground. "What happened…? I don't remember?"

Neji stared at Sasuke before turning away. It was true that Sasuke had run away to join Orochimaru but Naruto had been relentless in bringing him back. Tsunade made it official that Orochimaru needed to be stopped and Shikamaru was in charge of the ongoing mission. The second time they went to rescue Sasuke, Sakura had tagged along.

However, only Naruto entered the fortress and came back with Sasuke. When they retrieved Sasuke from him, he had fainted in exhaustion and the next day when Naruto had recovered, he had left Konoha for a month.

In turn, Sasuke would not eat nor drink and would not talk. He could only stare blankly ahead in his bed in the hospital. Even when Sakura visited him he didn't acknowledge her. Therefore, Tsunade decided to place a jutsu on him and block his memory of the incident. After all, there was no way that you can erase someone's memory. You could only prevent them from remembering.

Just like Naruto's secret; Sasuke's secret was also kept in the dark from everyone.

"Uchiha…" Neji began but was cut off when someone was flung across the clearing and landed at Saya's feet.

"Shiko!" Saya gasped as she reached out for her twin brother. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shiko replied as he got up slowly.

Another body was flung across the clearing to land at Neji's feet. Then finally Gaara emerged with Naruto slung over his shoulder.

"What happened to him?" Sasuke demanded as he quickly walked up to Gaara.

"He needs medical attention immediately since he doesn't have chakra to heal himself." Gaara replied.

"I'll take him." Sasuke said. Gaara gave him a calculating look before gently handing the blonde over. Sasuke swept him up in his arms and swallowed with difficulty when he realized how light the blonde was.

"Who's this?" Neji asked as he squatted down and examined the man at his feet. He was beaten pretty badly but he was still alive.

"Our missing-nin." Gaara said.

"I'm surprised you let him live." Sasuke commented. Gaara walked past him slowly.

"Uzumaki wanted him alive." Gaara said. "If it was any other person, I wouldn't have considered it."

Neji nodded in affirmation as he slung the missing-nin over his shoulder.

"Let's head back to the village. You two..follow us." Neji told the twins.

"If you escape…I'll kill you." Gaara said as he walked past him. Shiko paled and grabbed Saya's arm as he helped her up.

"We should do what he says." Shiko whispered. Saya nodded wordlessly as they walked behind Gaara.

Neji followed the twins and left Sasuke to round up the rear.

---

_"Come to me, Sasuke-kun."_

Sasuke froze and tightened his hold on Naruto.

_"When you kill your most precious loved one, you will obtain the utmost power."_

Sasuke shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Then immediately regretted it when all he could smell was the metallic tang of Naruto's blood.

_"When your hands become slick in his blood, I will be waiting." _

"No." Sasuke whispered.

_"And when you speak my name, I will come for you." _

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you ever again, Naruto." Sasuke vowed. "Not even myself." But what did happen after he went to Orochimaru?

"Uchiha." He looked up at the sound of Neji's voice. "Let's go." The Chuunin stared at him with emotionless silver eyes.

"Hai." Sasuke replied as he clutched Naruto to his chest and dashed forward.

Neji shook his head and ran after him.

---

A/N: A lousy update but an update nonetheless! Poor Naruto is hurt again! The next chapter will talk about Sasuke and Orochimaru! XD Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews…I will try to respond to them next time!


	21. Children of the Lost Village

**Shadows within a Dream**

**By: Kisu**

A/N: No I'm not dead yet! Bwahahah! And this fic is so long…I want to end it soon though. Maybe 5 more chapters? We'll see. I hope you'll it. I wanted to explore Sasuke's past a bit. R/R! XD (and my titles suck now…so nyah) Also I made a mistake, Cho and the twins are Cloud-nins not Mist-nins. I had to reread my other chapters to make sure.

Disclaimer: I am not the great Kishimoto-sama! So I do not own anything. Except Saya, Shiko, and Cho. Which are original characters so…don't get confused!

**Chapter 3.6: Children of the Lost Village**

_"So you have finally came Uchiha Sasuke. I thought you got lost on your way." Kabuto spoke up as he adjusted his glasses. A slow smirk crossed his lips as he examined his sleeves for any piece of lint. Hiding brief irritation that the stoic boy did not respond to him, he gave a huge sigh and straightened. "It's too bad though."_

_The silent boy's eyes flickered for a second._

_"That you were too weak to kill your friend, Uzumaki Naruto." Kabuto continued. "I guess I have to finish him off after all." He chuckled and proceeded to walk away._

_"If you ever mention him in front of me again," Sasuke stated, darkly. "I'll kill you." Kabuto paused in mid-step and fought the uncomfortable aura that had suddenly fallen upon him. The hair on the back of his neck prickled as he slowly turned around._

_"You? Kill me?" Kabuto asked in amusement. "I'd like to see you try, brat."_

_"Now, now Kabuto." Orochimaru murmured from where he was sitting in the shadows. "Let him have his way. After all Sasuke-kun is a wonderful asset to me." Kabuto glared at the silent boy and gave a nod of submission. "I was waiting for you Sasuke, I'm glad you made the right decision."_

_"I came to become more powerful and nothing else." Sasuke replied, coldly. "After I kill Itachi, I will leave."_

_"Leave?" Orochimaru repeated in mild surprised. "Who said you can leave, boy? Once you taste the dark side, you'll never want to leave." The seal on the boy's neck glowed in the darkness with a faint light and the boy hissed in pain. He clamped a hand over the seal and fell to his knees. "Because that seal means you belong to me, Sasuke-kun and never forget that."_

* * *

Sasuke jolted upright in bed and gasped for air. The window next to his bed was open and the thin curtains floated on a cool night breeze that wafted through the opening. He shivered as his body temperature cooled down and his sweat made him cold. Swiftly he reached over and slammed the window down and swept his damp sheets to the floor.

"Why am I remembering now?" He whispered before getting off the bed. Pulling a pair of pants over his shorts and a black shirt over his head, he jammed his feet into sandals and rushed out the door.

* * *

"You're awake!"

He groaned as his eyes fluttered open and winced when he was met with bright light. After a few tries, he opened them fully to see a white ceiling and the bright sunlight that shone through an open window. Slowly he looked around and settled on the smiling form of Sakura. Her hand that was clasped in his tightened and he blinked. Then he decided to sit up.

Sakura frowned as he shifted and gave a gasp of pain. "Shit." He hissed as he shut his eyes. He could almost see the stars circling around his head since that small movement left him breathless.

"You shouldn't move, Naruto." Sakura said in disapproval. "You're still recovering."

"I haven't felt this weak in a long time." He muttered. "So what happened?"

"You got hurt." Sakura said as he eyes shone with unshed tears. "Again."

"Sorry." Naruto replied.

"You don't mean it." Sakura sniffed as she glared at him. "When Sasuke brought you back, you were so pale…I thought you were…"

_Dead._

The unspoken word lingered in the air between them and Naruto opened his eyes to stare at a far corner. "Konoha was never good for me. So did we pass?"

"Yes." Sakura said, drying her tears. "And the Hidden Cloud-nins were disqualified. Tsunade-sama pulled out all the ninjas from that village. A few other shinobi from outside villages also failed."

"What's next?" Naruto asked.

"You don't really think that you are going to continue participate in you condition, do you?" Sakura began.

"Sakura." Naruto stated, calmly. The kunoichi tightened her grip on his hand once more.

"There is going to be a tournament like the one when were Chuunins, but first we have to fight a Jounin and we have to do it in pairs again." Sakura explained, quietly. "Our partners will be randomly selected again."

"Hm." Was the blonde's response.

"Naruto…" Sakura sighed.

"Help me up, Sakura-chan." Naruto interrupted her. Sakura blinked before standing up and helping him sit up. The sheet around his shoulders fell to his waist and the blonde looked down, letting his fingers glide along the bandages around his chest. His left arm was also bandaged up to his elbow and Sakura was watching him with concerned eyes. "In the past, I could just peel off these bandages and be fine. But now…"

"It's Sasuke again, isn't it?" Sakura demanded. "He was the one who did this to you. Just like that time that you almost died!"

"Don't talk about it ever again, Sakura." Naruto told her, quietly. "Things in the past should stay in the past, especially when it is an issue that is forbidden to talk about. This was no one's fault but mine."

"Naruto, you're one of my closest friends and I don't want to lose you." Sakura snapped. "I'm not going to sit back and watch you die!"

"Can you do me a favor, Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded after a moment of hesitation. "Heal me so I can start training."

"But-" Sakura started.

"Please." Naruto added. With one more disapproving glance at him, she nodded wordlessly and summoned chakra in her hands.

* * *

Long after Naruto was gone, Sakura stood by the window in the hospital room. The white curtains billowed around her as she stared over the village, reflecting the small joys of warm sunshine, the laughter of children, and the birds that flew overhead.

"Sakura?"

She turned around to face her teacher and the fifth Hokage of Konoha.

"I let him go, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, tiredly. "I can't hold him back."

"His spirit would never let him settle down and by an ordinary ninja. He sees the world as something he wants to conquer." Tsunade told her with a gentle smile. Crossing over she settled her hands gently on Sakura's shoulders. "But after researching, I have come to a conclusion."

"Will it help Naruto?" Sakura asked, brightening up.

"Surgery." Tsunade said, grimly.

"So just like Lee, you can save him?" Sakura gasped.

"Lee didn't have a chakra system to begin with." Tsunade replied. "But this procedure is ten times more difficult because it deals with the chakra system. Only my grandfather performed it once and the patient ended up dying a few years later. In addition, Naruto has two separate chakra systems and since he has merged with the Kyuubi, his chakra system is unlike any other."

"So the chance that he has to survive is…" Sakura asked in fright.

"Perhaps 5 and no more." Tsunade told her. Sakura stumbled and was glad for the support that Tsunade had placed on her shoulders.

"5?" She repeated weakly. The Hokage nodded silently, a grave expression on her face.

"It's either that or I will seal off his chakra valves forever. So he can be a ninja like Lee."

"But…but Naruto will never be happy like that!"

"Excuse me."

Both of them swung over to the door and Tsunade bristled at the intruder. Her expression softened when she recognized her second pupil. Hyuuga Hinata stood in the doorway holding onto a small bouquet of wild flowers. She was dressed in a white fighting dress like the one Sakura and Ino used to wear and her hair was tied back in a low ponytail.

"Hinata?" Sakura blinked. "Sorry but Naruto was dismissed from the hospital earlier."

"I missed him again." Hinata sighed. "I couldn't help overhearing but maybe I can help."

"Hinata?" Tsunade straightened and turned around to face her. Then she smiled widely. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

* * *

"Stop following me!" Cho yelled at the silent man. "Are you deaf or something?"

"No and women are troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he rolled his eyes upwards. "I was assigned to keep an eye on you so I have no choice but to follow you."

"I don't want you!" Cho glared. "I want Onii-san!"

"Well if he was released from the hospital there is only one place he would probably go first…" Shikamaru said, lazily. Cho gasped before he could finish his sentence and dove into the nearest stall. "…Ichiraku's."

"Nii-san!" Cho squealed as Shikamaru lifted the half-sheets that hung around the stall. The girl was clinging onto Naruto like he was her lifeline.

"Okay, okay." He heard Naruto said, comfortingly. "I'm still hurt Cho-chan so you have to let go."

Surprisingly the girl did so and Shikamaru sat down next to him. Naruto turned his head and gave him a nod. "Well you look worse than Akamaru's shit." Shikamaru commented as he took in his appearance.

"Nice to see you too, you lazy good-for-nothing." Naruto scowled.

"Nii-san, why are you eating ramen? You should eat something healthy." Cho commented as she tugged on his sleeve.

"But the ramen here is the best!" Naruto protested as the old man behind the counter sighed and shook his head.

"She's right, Naruto. Ramen isn't good for a recovering ninja." He told him, although his eyes were twinkling merrily. Naruto sighed and Cho tugged on his sleeve again.

"Let me cook you something, Nii-san. Saya and Shi-chan also wants to see you." Cho said. She turned and stuck out her tongue at Shikamaru. "But you're not invited."

Shikamaru simply raised an eyebrow.

"All right." Naruto said as he paid for his bowl of ramen. "You three have explanations that I haven't heard. Leave her in my care, Shika. It'll be fine." Shikamaru sighed.

"I don't think that they are able to be trusted." Shikamaru replied. "And even if they are to be trusted, I'm going to get an earful from the Hokage."

"Well then, tell her this." Naruto told him as he stared straight into his eyes. "I trust them with my life because they were my former students."

"Hey…what?" Shikamaru exclaimed as what Naruto just said, dawned on to him. Cho stared at him silently and formed a few quick seals with her hands. Then, they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Dammit Naruto!"

* * *

They reappeared inside a small house and Cho sighed softly as she let her hands drop back to her sides. "Saya! Shi-chan! I brought Onii-san." She called out. Naruto blinked when they received no response and Cho tugged on his sleeve. "They're probably in the kitchen making lunch."

"Lunch?" Naruto repeated as he blankly followed Cho through the hallway.

They entered a cozy kitchen and Saya turned around when they walked in. Shiko looked up from where he sat at the kitchen table and quickly glanced away.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! Sit down." Saya said as Cho bounded over to the stove. Shiko silently got up to pour a mug of tea for him and slowly placed it in front of him. The corner of Naruto's lips twitched at the unspoken apology.

"It feels good to be with you guys." Naruto said after a while. He settled his arms down onto the table and rested his head on top of them.

"It feels good to be with you too, Nii-chan." Cho replied, warmly for all of them. She began setting the table and Shiko stood up to scoop rice into small bowls. Naruto watched them with a small smile as they moved about and closed his eyes. He breathed in, in-taking the smell of cooking fish that was a signature of the village of Saba. All three of them were the children of the lost village.

His blue eyes clouded over as he envisioned the village going up in smokes and flames. It was a memory that was still fresh within his mind and reminded him of how useless he had been.

"Nii-chan, let it go." Cho said as she placed a hand on top of his. He blinked and realized that now; they were all sitting around the table with the food in front of them. Shiko was studying him silently while Saya looked a little concerned on his behalf.

"It was my fault." Naruto whispered, heart-brokenly. "Nothing will ever change that."

"It wasn't." Cho replied, sharply. "Don't blame yourself."

"Itadakimasu." Saya murmured.

* * *

After the dishes were put away, they sat in the TV room. Naruto leaned back against the couch and let his eyes drift halfway shut. "Now tell me, what happened after I left." He said.

Cho glanced at Saya and Shiko before closing her eyes regretfully.

"After you left, Kazuo became more of a tyrant then ever and no one liked him." Cho said. "He began to believe that you had a special effect on the village so he set out to bring you back. But he also wanted to train someone as soon as possible to become the next Raikage. He decided that I would be part of the bonus. I told him that I only wanted to marry you and he agreed if I helped him kidnap Hinata-san."

"Of course Shiko and I were disappointed." Saya spoke up, quietly. "But Raikage also made us a deal. If Shi-chan and I brought you back, Shi-chan could marry Cho and I could marry you."

"So we were all lied to." Cho said, sadly. "Now I hate Uncle Kazuo more than ever!"

"It's only been a year since I last you all and you've grown up so much." Naruto spoke up after a moment of silence. "But I'm sure you've learned that growing up also comes with responsibility. I don't want you three to ever fight, because if you do then you'll have nothing left. Friendship is the most important thing besides family."

"Sensei." Shiko suddenly said. "Why couldn't you use your chakra to heal yourself?"

"I was injured while fighting Itachi." Naruto said, quietly. "That is why I can't use my chakra anymore."

"No!" Saya gasped as Shiko's eyes widened. "I'm sure that you'll recover!"

"I don't think so Saya. But thank you for your concern." Naruto chuckled. "And Shi-chan don't call me 'Sensei' anymore. I taught you three what I knew but I'm not qualified in being called a teacher."

"Sensei will always be Sensei!" Saya frowned stubbornly. Naruto shook his head and turned to look over when Cho grabbed onto his left arm. Her hands glow a soft white as she healed his arm. After a moment she stopped and placed her hand on top of his chest.

"Onii-san, what did you do to yourself?" Cho whispered after a long moment of silence. "Your chakra system is almost completely destroyed!"

"I used a forbidden jutsu." Naruto told her. "It's a jutsu that I learned from Itachi himself."

"Where is that bastard now?" Shiko demanded, rising to his feet.

"He's dead." Naruto murmured. "Everyone from your village has been avenged."

"Nii-san, come back with us." Cho tugged on his sleeve. "There's nothing for you here now. Hidden Cloud needs you more than Konoha!" Blue eyes softened on Cho's soft doe-like eyes. "You can be Kage of Hidden Cloud and overthrow Kazuo! You've always wanted to be a Kage, right?"

"I-" Naruto began.

They were suddenly interrupted by a cloud of smoke. All of them turned as the smoke cleared and Saya and Shiko shifted into a defensive stance in front of Naruto. Cho stood up as she finished healing Naruto's wounds completely.

"You're not going anywhere Naruto." Shikamaru drawled as he stuffed his hands into his pant pockets. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he stood up in concern. Shikamaru glanced at the Cloud-nins in amusement as they shifted once more to position themselves for an attack.

"Sasuke never showed up for patrol so we were wondering if you've saw him." Shikamaru said, casually.

"Sasuke is missing?" Naruto exclaimed. "Did you check his place?"

"His window was opened and his bed was unmade. It seemed like he left in a hurry." The lazy Chuunin informed him.

"I have to find him!" Naruto yelled as he rushed out of the room.

"Nii-san!" Cho cried out.

"Wait, Sensei!" Saya protested. "We'll come with you!" She made a move to run after the blonde but Shikamaru intercepted her.

"What gives?" Shiko growled as he raised his kunai.

"You three aren't going anywhere." Shikamaru stated. "Our Hokage wants to see you."

* * *

Replies to reviews!:

Momochi Zabuza: Thanks for reviewing when I didn't update ahahah! I'm sure there were some mistakes some where...especially grammar ones. Jealousy? Hm...Neji and Gaara seems to be a bit peeved at Sasuke all the time. I'm sure Kakashi will come in soon too.

Dadaiiro: Naruto will "regain his powers" soon, I guess. But for awhile he is going to have to rely on taijutsu.

Dark Mimiru-Chan: It's so hard to write fluff when I'm on an angsty role....I'll try to add some in soon.. XD

TenshiKaitou: I can't help it...I must explain everything before I end the story! XD And since the setting of the fic is after the Orochimaru incident...ppl want to know what happened...right? right? XO

Aragornthia: I will never stop writing my fics! coughs Just a little delay...

Kyuubi-kun: Have you tried pepsi-spice? it just tastes like...very carbonated..cinnamony pepsi...and it's red.

KageKitsune16: I have to stop injuring Naruto in my fic...do you know how many times he has been hurt? Ahahaha! XP

To all others who replied: Thank you for reading my fic! Yes I will update soon...and I will take all your suggestions/reviews into consideration! 3


	22. Saba

**Shadows within a Dream**

**By: Kisu**

A/N: This chapter was rearranged because some people had a difficulty in reading it. I guess trying to make flashbacks is a little confusing when I have like three timelines going on at the same time! Ahahah! But yes, I hope you guys have a better time reading this one. Also I added in a bit more than the original chapter! So enjoy!

_italicized: is the past..i.e. the story they are telling._

Disclaimer: Only Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto and crew! XD

**_Chapter 3.7: Saba_**

Shikamaru's eyes were raised to the ceiling as he walked down the corridor to the Hokage's office.

"Women." He muttered under his breath. He had lost count of all the times that he had walked down this hallway in order to accomplish a simple task for their leader. "That's why Konoha never had a woman in office before. They're too troublesome."

He stopped before too large doors and knocked once. The ANBU on either side of the door nodded to him and Tsunade voice drifted through the doors, telling him to enter.

He pushed one of the doors open and held it out as he waited for the three Cloud-nins to enter.

"Hokage." He bowed as he released the door and greeted the woman. Tsunade waved him to the side and clasped her hands together.

"I understand that, Uzumaki Naruto was your former sensei." Tsunade spoke up. "It seems like Jiraiya didn't mention to me that he entered Lightning Country."  
"Perhaps it was Jiraiya-sensei's purpose to not tell you." Saya retorted, angrily. "Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Hokage."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Watch your mouth." Shikamaru warned. God, women were so troublesome.

"Who put you into office, woman?" Shiko snapped angrily. "Don't you know how to handle your shinobi?" He eyed Shikamaru who merely raised an eyebrow in return.

"For your information, young man." Tsunade began as she slammed her hands down onto her desk. The room shook as she got to her feet. "Your former sensei placed me into office and he is my successor!"

"Konoha does not need him! We need him more as Raikage!" Cho burst out angrily.

"Only ninjas from their respectable villages can officially be the Kage of that village." Tsunade said, tiredly. "But I wish to understand more of your dilemma. What happened to your village?"

"Itachi of the Akatsuki was hired by Kazuo. Uchiha Itachi killed my father." Cho said, hotly. Bitter tears welled up in her eyes and she clenched her hands into fists. "Itachi destroyed our village and burned it to the ground. We are the only survivors!"

Silence rang out across the room and no one was able to speak. Saya and Shiko glared at the floor and Shikamaru slowly straightened.

"Please Tanaka-sama." Tsunade said, quietly. "Tell us your story."

* * *

_Within the borders of Lightning Country was a small fishing village. It rested high on the cliffs, overlooking the bountiful blue ocean. Saba was a prosperous village which its citizens made their living off fishing and trades. Ninjas, villagers, explorers, and many more unusual people could be found roaming the town. Every night, there was a festival full of good cheer and laughter. _

_On a particular day when the sky was exceptionally clear with only a few lone clouds in sight, a trio had gathered in the apple orchard. A boy with eyes that were an emerald green glanced worriedly up a tree. He brushed away a few strands of jet black hair from his eyes and his lips curved downward in a frown._

_"Cho-chan! I think that's enough!" He called up the tree. His twin sister nodded in agreement. _

_"Your mom will kill us if you fall and break your neck!" She added with worry._

_"I'm almost done." A voice floated down to them. Almost blending in with the trees, a girl with dark green hair and chocolate brown eyes winked at the pair below. "This one is so big and ripe!" Edging slowly across the branch, her sandaled feet slipped._

_"Cho!" The girl below screamed. _

_"I'll catch-." The boy was interrupted when a bright flash of yellow crossed his vision. _

_The twins turned around and stared at Cho's savior, a boy in foreign dark gear. His hair was bright as the sun and his eyes were a deep blue like the vast ocean._

_"Are you all right?" He asked as he placed Cho onto her feet._

_"H-Hai!" Cho squeaked while blushed a bright red. "Saya! Shi-chan!" The twins ran to her and immediately examined her for cuts and bruises. Then they immediately sighed in relief._

_"You idiot!" Shiko growled. "Thank god you're not hurt."_

_"Such a close call, my heart is racing." Saya added as she placed a hand on her chest._

_"Sorry." Cho blinked._

_"Did you want this?" All three of them turned around at the voice of the boy with blonde hair. Cho gaped as the aforementioned apple was held out to her._

_"Thank you." Cho stared as she accepted the apple. Her eyes raked up and down his figure and landed on the glint of metal around his neck. Nestled in his dark blue collared shirt was a hitai-ate and it was engraved with the symbol of Konoha. "You're a shinobi?"_

_"Yeah." The boy replied as he absently lifted the hitai-ate into clearer view._

_"Hey we are shinobis too!" Shiko boasted as he glared at the blonde boy. "We're Genins!"_

_"I'm a Genin too." The boy smiled. "I have to go now. Take care and try not to fall again." With that, he took off._

_"He's a Genin?" Saya gaped as Shiko frowned and crossed his arms._

_"Konoha's Yellow Flash." Cho murmured. "I'm sure of it."_

* * *

_"Here is your coffee, Sensei."_

_A mug filled with brown liquid was placed softly on the table before the man with white hair. Jiraiya smiled as he leaned back, grasping the mug in his hand. His breathed in, sniffing appreciatively at the contents and gave a large grin._

_"Ah Io, you always make the best cup of coffee." He exclaimed._

_"Jiraiya stop kidding around." Io laughed as she settled down in the chair across from him. Her house was small but very cozy. Warm steam rose from the water kettle on the stove and the door to the kitchen was opened to welcome any visitors that dropped by._

_"How are you faring?" The sennin asked as he eyed her over the rim. She sighed and clasped her hands together, resting her elbows on the table._

_"Kai passed away a few years ago and since then, his brother has taken over the position as Kage." Io said, quietly._

_"Kazuo?" Jiraiya sputtered. "That loser?"_

_"They say Kai's death was an accident but I'm sure Kazuo was behind it." Io said, her brown eyes blazing in anger._

_"What was the accident?" Jiraiya asked._

_"It was no accident." Io replied sharply. "They said he drowned. And his body was never recovered. I heard he hired a man to get rid of Kai."_

_"How is your daughter taking it?" Jiraiya murmured._

_"Cho? She's-."_

_"Mama! I saw him!" A girl burst through the kitchen door, her green hair becoming slightly undone from her long braid. Her eyes, the color of the coffee in Jiraiya's mug sparkled in excitement._

_"Cho? What on-." Io began as she got up slowly._

_"I saw him! I saw Konoha's Yellow Flash!" Cho exclaimed as she ran up to her mother. She tugged on her apron excitedly. "He was everything that you said he was! His hair was the color of the sun and his eyes were the color of the ocean!"_

_"Cho-chan, Konoha's Yellow Flash passed away nearly a decade ago." Io said quietly as she smoothed her hands over Cho's dark green hair. _

_"No Mama! He rescued me when I fell in the apple orchard! Shi-chan and Saya saw him too!" Cho frowned. _

_Io was a fair woman with hair the color sun-ripened wheat and eyes the color of the new spring grass. However, Cho's looks all came completely from her father. Jiraiya had seen Io's eyes light up when her daughter had burst into the room. _

_"She must be talking about my student, Io." Jiraiya spoke up. A boy and a girl burst into the kitchen, breathless. Wordlessly, the boy placed a basket of apples on the table and the girl leaned against the kitchen door frame to catch her breath._

_"Cho…you…brat." Shiko glared as he leaned over to catch his breath._

_"Shi-chan! Saya! Tell Mama that we saw him! We saw Konoha's Yellow Flash!" Cho demanded._

_"What?" Saya frowned. "What yellow flash? We just saw a blonde boy!"_

_"So is he his son?" Io asked. Jiraiya paused and slowly finished the rest of his coffee. He placed the mug back on the table and closed his eyes._

_"Yes."_

_"Tadaima." A soft knock sounded on the side of the house as a boy walked in. Jiraiya opened his eyes and watched as Io's eyes widened at the sight of the boy. She walked over slowly and placed her hands on his shoulders._

_"Is this the boy?" She asked. Jiraiya nodded and she blinked rapidly as if to hold in tears. "His eyes are bluer than his. What's your name?"_

_The boy raised his head and searched her eyes for a moment before smiling slightly. "Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"Do you have a dream, Naruto?" Io asked._

_"No, but I do have a goal." Naruto replied, honestly. "I want to be the Hokage!"_

_"Work hard and it'll come true." Io smiled._

* * *

"So…Jiraiya brought him to that village." Tsunade spoke up thoughtfully. A faraway look got into her eyes and she sat back in her chair. A soft knock sounded at the door and Tsunade slowly turned to look at Shikamaru. With a soft sigh, the Chuunin pried himself off the wall and walked over to open the door. Shizune walked in and placed a tray of tea and sandwiches on the Hokage's desk. 

"Yes, Nii-chan loved our village dearly." Cho said, quietly.

"No." Tsunade stood up and strolled over to her window. Her eyes searched out one particular face on the Hokage's monument and her gaze softened. "He took Arashi to that village."

"Hokage-sama." Shizune said, respectfully as she held out a cup of tea. Tsunade took it wordlessly and sipped it as Shizune distributed the tea and sandwiches to the other people in the room.

"Okaasan knew your fourth Hokage when she was young. In fact, Otousan and he were great friends." Cho continued softly.

"So, if you will. Can you please continue your story?" Tsunade asked as she turned around and faced them.

"I'll take over." Saya said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she began.

* * *

_"Very good, Saya! You climbed that tree like a pro!" Their teacher clapped his hands and swung his long legs over the branch he was sitting on. _

_"Really, Sensei?" Saya asked breathlessly as she got up from the ground. Naruto grinned as jumped down, landing softly on the grass below._

_"Really. Now can you three please stop calling me 'Sensei'?" Naruto frowned._

_"No!" The three of them chorused. Naruto's eye twitched and he crossed his arms over his chest._

_"You can call me 'Nii-chan' if you like. But if you call me 'Sensei' again, I won't train you." He threatened._

_"Hai!" The three chorused again._

_"Nii-san! You smile more now!" Cho voiced. Naruto blinked and looked off in the distance._

_"Is that so?" He murmured with a peaceful smile on his face. "Today, I want to tell you three that I won't be able to train you guys anymore."_

_"What?" Shiko yelled out as he jumped to his feet. Cho gasped and Saya quickly whipped her head around._

_"Why?" Saya protested._

_"Are you leaving, Nii-chan?" Cho asked, bluntly. Naruto gave them a nod._

_"I can't stay here too long or danger will come to your village." He explained. "He follows me everywhere."_

_"He?" Saya repeated._

_"The man you call…Itachi?" Cho whispered to herself. Shiko and Saya stared at Cho in an unvoiced demand for explanations. Cho just shook her head at them._

_"You three have grown so much since you started training with me. In no time, you'll pass the Chuunin test. Then you can be great Jounin!" Naruto laughted._

_"Nii-chan!" Cho wailed as she dove forward. "Don't leave us!" Naruto grunted as Cho wrapped her arms around his waist and refused to let go. Naruto ruffled her hair fondly, noting that she was only a head shorter than him._

_Suddenly he tensed and he paled. _

_"Sensei?" Saya asked, worriedly._

_"He's opened up so much since he got here." Io smiled as she and Jiraiya sat in the shade of a tree a few feet away. _

_"He's a good kid." Jiraiya stated as he stared at the group in the distance. "I never thought that someone could take his smile away."_

_"That man." Io turned her head toward the sennin. "His name is Uchiha Itachi? The Uchiha that turned rogue and killed his family?"_

_"The very same." Jiraiya replied._

_"He must be sad." Io said, quietly. "He has no one. Even his little brother detests him."_

_"Maybe. But that Uchiha isn't one to grieve. I don't even think he has emotions." Jiraiya mused. Io opened her mouth to reply when they heard a shout. Quickly they stood up and rush to where Naruto was standing. _

_"Nii-san!" Cho cried, clearly stressed over the fact that Naruto was clutching onto her in a death grip. The young man's complexion was pale and his breathing was strained._

_"Naruto!" Jiraiya bellowed as he stopped in front of him. Io tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"He's near." Naruto whispered. His voice was hoarse from suppressed emotions and fear flickered through his blue eyes. "We're too late."_

_"How far?" Jiraiya asked. He straightened and strained to locate any foreign chakra._

_"He's in the village." Naruto breathed as he ran off. "I have to stop him!"_

_"Naruto!" Io cried, worriedly as she ran after him._

_"You three! Stay here!" Jiraiya ordered as he ran after Io's fleeing figure._

_"Hell no!" Shiko yelled as gestured toward them. "Let's go!" Saya and Cho nodded in agreement and followed him._

* * *

"Damn him!" Tsunade yelled out as she slammed her teacup onto its saucer. Shizune winced as the fragile teacup slowly cracked perfectly in half. She had lost count of all the china that Tsunade had broken in her fits of fury. 

Wordlessly, Shizune cleaned up the mess and prepared to pour another cup of tea for the Hokage. She watched as Tsunade drummed her well manicured hands on the desk. It was her cue to get her something strong, supposedly sake. Shizune shook her head slightly and Tsunade scowled at her response.

There was no way she was serving Konoha's leader sake in front of Chuunin from a different village.

"If Itachi wasn't dead yet, I would personally go and destroy him myself!" Tsunade ranted. The three Cloud-nins watched with wide eyes as Shizune reassured her quietly and placed another sugar cube in Tsunade's cup of tea.

"My turn." Shiko spoke up. All eyes turned toward him. "I will tell the rest."

* * *

_The village was ablaze when they arrived and bodies of numerous villagers lay on the streets. Naruto's eyes widened and he whipped his head to and fro looking for the source of the tragedy._

_"Itachi! Show yourself!" He screamed as he ran through the village. The smoke stung his eyes and made it hard to breathe but Naruto continued swinging doors open in an attempt to find any survivors. "Itachi!"_

_"Naruto-kun! Run!"_

_"Kairi! Thank goodness you're all right!" Naruto swung around and stared as the baker's daughter suddenly coughed up some blood and fell forward. Behind her was Uchiha Itachi. His sharingan eyes spun and his katana dripped blood of the slain village. "K-Kairi!" He rushed forward and grabbed the girl, shaking her roughly. _

_"This is your entire fault." Itachi whispered. "If you hadn't run. I wouldn't have to come after you." The katana in his hand lifted up to graze Naruto's neck like a lover's caress._

_"Y-You killed them all!" Naruto whispered as he stared into Kairi's lifeless eyes. He slowly removed his hands from her body and stared at the amount of blood that was on them. His hands shook and his eyes widened. "You killed them!"_

_Itachi__ met his gaze and smiled bitterly. "Yes."_

_Naruto__ threw his head back and howled in anguish. Hot tears slid down his checks and he screamed, crying for those who he couldn't protect. Startled, Itachi took a step back and lowered his katana. _

_"What are you doing to him?" Somebody screamed angrily. Itachi watched in amazement as a fair headed woman lunged out for Naruto and captured him in her arms. They skidded a few feet away, gaining distance away from Itachi. Her green eyes narrowed and she stroked Naruto's hair, soothing him from his wailing._

_"Give him to me." Itachi frowned as he stepped forward. The woman frowned and wrapped her arms tighter around Naruto._

_"You killed Kai, didn't you?" She asked. Itachi paused and raised his katana._

_"Believe what you must." He replied as he dashed forward. Just as he neared them, kunais flew in his direction and directed his attention away from them. Itachi avoided them easily and spun around, staring at the white haired sennin. "Jiraiya."_

_"Uchiha Itachi." Jiraiya nodded. "You are an S-class Missing-nin wanted under the authority of Fire Country. Come with me peacefully or by force." Itachi said nothing but raised his katana and Jiraiya frowned. His eyes flitted over to Io who was smoothing Naruto's hair while crooning softly at him. His eyes narrowed and he moved his feet into a defensive stance. "For taking his smile away, I will never forgive you."_

* * *

He had spent the entire day out near the lake after he had woken up and left the house abruptly. It was peaceful here in the forest. It was a place that only he and Naruto shared. So when he heard the sound of rushing footsteps he knew that Naruto was coming. 

"Sasuke!"

The dark haired Chuunin turned around and stared as a flash of yellow crossed his vision. He could barely ready himself for the attack as a bundle of gold hit him and they went sprawling on the ground.

"Naruto." Sasuke hissed feeling slightly irritated that he was covered in muck and leaves. "What do you think you are doing?" Naruto said nothing but buried his face into the soft cotton of his black shirt. Sighing remorsefully, Sasuke laid back and one hand reached up to run its fingers through strands the color of the sun. A small smile crossed his lips as he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the earth they laid on.

"Sasuke." Naruto's small voice made him open an eye curiously.

"Mm?" He mumbled.

"Do you have dreams?"

Sasuke stiffened and he was sure Naruto could feel him tense under him. With a short release of breath, he relaxed and calmly continued to run his fingers through Naruto's hair. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you see yourself as someone else?" Naruto murmured. "Are you someone who wants power? But no matter what you do, you can't grasp it?"

"…Maybe."

"What do you remember Sasuke?"

"I don't remember anything."

"Is it like you're a different person?"

"…Yes."

"If you had to choose between being that person and the person you are now." Naruto raised his head up and stared deeply into his eyes. "Who will you be?"

"…I don't know."

Sasuke watched as Naruto studied him intently, emotions flickering through his eyes too fast for him to follow. "I'm afraid." Naruto confessed as he sat up.

"Why?" Sasuke blinked as he also sat up.

"You were with Orochimaru for a year, Sasuke." Naruto told him. "And I brought you back."

"What?" Sasuke stared at the blonde. He racked his mind for memories of Orochimaru, only receiving their fight in the Valley of Death.

"When you came back you were in a state of mind that you would not eat or drink. So Tsunade sealed away your memories." Naruto continued. "No one was allowed to talk about it."

"My memories?" Sasuke repeated as he straightened. "You can't be serious."

"Your dreams are your memories. They are real, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "Once, you were that person. And the seals begin to unravel. Tsunade warned us that you could slowly remember."

"I won't accept this." Sasuke glared as he shot to his feet. "I can't believe all the lies that are coming out of your mouth, Uzumaki!"

"I'm afraid to lose you again." Naruto said, quietly as he focused blindly on a random spot.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw angrily. "I don't want to speak to you again." With that, he rushed off leaving Naruto alone.

The blonde got to his feet and brushed a few stray leaves away from his clothes. He tilted his head up and watched as the leaves danced in a soft breeze.

"I'm sorry." He whispered heartbrokenly.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the sweets shop with a bag of rice cakes in hand. Her lips pursued as she debated whether to give some to Naruto since he was fond of sweet things. Sasuke on the other hand…didn't seem to like sweets. 

She turned the corner and gave a small cry as someone barreled into her. Well speak of the devil…

Sasuke shook his head and glared at Sakura. When he recognized her, his glare disappeared and was replaced by a look of indifference. Slowly he got to his feet and helped her up in a silent act of apology.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she made sure her rice cakes were all right. "Where are you off in such a hurry?"

"I-I…" Sasuke began but promptly shut his mouth. Sakura watched as a whirl of emotions flickered through his eyes.

"Did you see Naruto?" Sakura asked. Sasuke tensed and Sakura's lips thinned out into a line. "Come with me." She grabbed his arm and he wrenched away from her.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Sasuke seether. Sakura grabbed a hold of his arm again, not caring that her fingers dug into his skin relentlessly.

"We need to clarify things." Sakura said. "If you want explanations, come with me now." She dragged him off into the direction of the nearest tea shop.

Once seated, she ordered tea for both of them. Sasuke refused to look at her and kept his eyes trained to his hands that rested on the table.

"You two are always so stubborn." Sakura began as she placed a hand under her chin. She tilted her head to the side to observe the dark haired Chuunin. "One of you wouldn't wait for the other to finish speaking before the other responded. I remember how after an argument, you two wouldn't speak for days."

"Get to the point, Sakura." Sasuke snapped. He wasn't in the mood to talk about the past, especially after his encounter with Naruto.

"Fine, Baka." Sakura frowned. "Naruto has probably told you that your memories were sealed away by Tsunade-sama, correct?" At Sasuke's slight nod, Sakura clasped hands together. "I wanted to tell you about the seal earlier but Naruto told me not to mention it to you. He said since you were recovering, it would only make you worry." She laughed softly. "Sasuke…Naruto almost died when he brought you back."

Sasuke jolted upright and stared at his former teammate in shock. "What?" He blinked.

"He had used up so much chakra that he was at the point of collapsing. But he wouldn't let you go. He made sure you were out of Orochimaru's fortress before giving away in his exhaustion." Sakura said, softly. "His chakra system was delicate after fighting you, which is why it almost collapsed when he lent you his chakra."

"So…it was my fault again." Sasuke murmured.

"When he woke up, he was a complete blank. He wouldn't talk about anything that had happened between you two. It seemed like the fight had unnerved him." Sakura continued. "You were in the same state. You refused to eat or drink. You wouldn't talk. You would just lie in your bed, staring up at the ceiling."

"So I've heard." Sasuke replied.

"That was when Tsunade-sama decided to seal away your memory of the fight. Naruto was against it and had to be sedated when Tsunade performed the jutsu. That was when Naruto left with Jiraiya to take some time away from Konoha while you recovered." Sakura sighed and watched as the waitress placed their cups of tea in front of them. "You should understand Sasuke. It wasn't because Naruto didn't want to tell you about your memories till now. It's because above all people, Naruto cares about you the most."

"So what can I do now?" Sasuke asked.

"You should go see the Hokage." Sakura replied. "I'm sure she has a solution."

Sasuke stood up and his hand reached in his pocket for some money to pay for the tea. Sakura shook her head.

"It's on me. You should go see her now."

Sasuke stared at her for a few more moments before nodding abruptly and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

She stirred her tea and glanced out the window as a small smile crossed her lips.

"I think I just lost you forever, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade listened intently as Shiko wrapped up the story. 

"Jiraiya fought Itachi but in the end Itachi got away." Shiko told her. "And we began to take the long task of burying every villager."

"Naruto Nii-san dug all his graves with his bare hands." Cho said as tears came to her eyes. "His fingernails soon became cracked and they bled. The skin on his hands became raw but he refused to stop." Cho quickly drew her arm across her eyes and wiped away her tears. "But when it was too much for him, he'll break down and cry. He grieved so much and we couldn't do anything to help him."

"That was when Io-san got sick. She caught a disease that was going around and Nii-san became more depressed. Io-san was like a mother to all of us and when she passed away, it was like something snapped in Nii-san." Saya said, quietly.

"He moved like an old man. He walked carefully and thought before he acted. He didn't act at all like his age." Shiko cut in. "Then Jiraiya-sensei took him away after seeing us to the Hidden Cloud Village. He told us to become strong and protect the ones that we loved."

"But before Naruto Nii-san left, he told us, 'Becoming strong does not mean revenge. Know your path as a shinobi or don't become one at all'." Saya said, bitterly. "Unfortunately we didn't abide with his words and made a deal with Kazuo."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Shizune said, sympathetically. "No one is perfect."

"But Sensei has suffered so much!" Shiko yelled out suddenly. "We became strong to protect him! Everything we've done is for him!"

"Shi-chan." Cho gasped.

"Aniki…" Saya murmured.

"Why won't you let us take him with us?" Shiko demanded.

"Naruto's will is his alone. No one will make decisions for him." Tsunade said, quietly. "You should direct your questions toward him and not to me. Whether he decides to leave with you or stay in this village is entirely up to him."

"Whatever he decides…" Cho murmured. "You will not interfere? Do we have your word on it?"

"You have my word as Hokage." Tsunade said, solemnly.

_"Wait you can't go in there!"_

_"Stop him!"_

Tsunade looked toward the door and Shikamaru's hand causally came to rest beside his kunai pouch. The doors swung wide open and Uchiha Sasuke stared at them with narrowed eyes. He literally pulsed with anger as he took a step forward.

"Even if you will not interfere in his decision," Sasuke hissed. "I will not stand by if he decides to leave Konoha. If he leaves, I do too!"

Tsunade closed her eyes and massaged her temples. What else could go wrong today?

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Uhm…probably filled with so much grammar mistakes and sentence structure stuff…but yeh…I was in a hurry to upload it. 


End file.
